jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astrid77/Historia o smokach i Berk
Hejka zaczynam pisać opowiadania na moim blogu i prosiłabym o wyrozumiałość, ponieważ dopiero zaczynam. Wiec tak: *'Na Berk już nie zabijają smoków tylko je tresują.' *'Historia dzieje się po JWS2' *'Nie zabraknie Hiccstrid.' *'Ckawka nie ma nogi a Szczerbatek lotki' *'Jest Valka ' *'Stoick żyje' *'Jest nowa bochaterka Kami jest to siostra Sączysmarka (ma ostrokosa imieniem Niko)' *'Wszyscy mają po 19 lat' *'Narazie będzie pisane oczami Czkawki.' Myślę że to na tyle będę starała dodawać wpisy jak najczęściej ( ale NIE obiecuje) ' 'ROŹDZIAŁ 1 ''' '''W Berk nastał nowy pięky ranek. Od dawna nie zabijamy smoków teraz to nasi przyjaciele tak jak Szczerbatek jest moim. Czasem zastanawiam się co zrobił bym bez niego. Jak wyglądało by moje życie bez smoków pewnie nadal zabijalismy by je a ja robił bym w kużni z Pyskaczem. No nic idę do akademi pora zacząć nowe ćwiczenia z przyjaciółmi. '-Hej Wszystkim- Powiedziałem wchodząc do SA' '-Hej -Odpowiedziała mi Astrid. Tak ta cud blądynka z pięknymi jak morze oczami. Boje powiedzieć jej ja bardzo mi na niej zależy. Boje się odzucenia? Sam niewiem czego. Powiem jej to w odpowiednim momęcie. Wszystki oczy skierowały się na czkawkę.' '- No to co zaczynamy zajęcia?-Spytałem- Dziś zaczniemy od Quizu.' '-Nie - Powiedzieli wszyscy oprócz Astrid i Kami' '-Podziele was na grupy pierwsza to Śledzik, Astrid i Sączysmark a druga to Bliżniaki i Kami. ' '-Ile s... - Zaczołem mówic lecz przerwał mi Pyskacz który właśnie wszedł do akademi' '- Astrid i Czkawka potrzebuje waszej pomocy chodzcie ze mną- Powiedział Pyskacz.' '- Dobra, więc Śledzi poprowadzisz resztę zajęć ok?' '- Aczemu nie moge zrobi tego choć raz ja?- Zapytał Mieczyk' '- Bo brakuje ci rozumu gdzieś tutaj-Odpowiedziała mu Szpadka pukając się lekko w czoło.' I bliżniaki wdały się w bójkę jeszcze brakuje tu ognia i ostrych narzędzi. '- Śledziku do pilnuj proszę zeby się nie pozabijali. Za niedlugo wrócimy- Popatrzyłem na resztę tylko Kami siedziała z naburmuszoną miną gdzyby ktoś zabrał jej lizaka.' U ASTRID I CZKAWKI '- Dokąd idziemy- Czkawka' '- Zaraz zobaczysz - Powiedział Pyskacz' Za kilka minut dotarliśmy do Gothi '- Suchajcie Gruby ciężko zachorował by go wyleczć potrzeba kwiat Niewinności (taki tam wymyśliłam) Znajduje się on na wyspie Łupieszcuw polecicie po niego?- zapytał' '-No jasne - odpowiedziała Astrid która jeszcze nic nie powiedziała.- To kiedy wyruszamy ' '- Leccie jak najszybciej- Zwrócił się Pyskacz' No to w drogę - Czkawka Razem z Astrid ruszyliśmy po kwiat. Właściwie to nie myślałem o nim tylko o 19 urodzinach Astrid. Odbędą się one za 4 dni muszę pomyśleć na prezetem dla nej. Nagle z zamyśleń wyrwał mnie głos przyjaciółki '- Czkawka co ty taki zamyślony dzisiaj? Co - Zapytała z pięknym uśmiechem. Który odwzajemniłem.' '- A nic myślę o Grubym co takiego mu się nagle stało jeszcze wczoraj był zdrowy jak ryba ciekawe.' '- Masz racje troche dziwne. Już jesteśmy na miejscu. -Astrid' Zaczeliśmy szukać tego kwiata. Po niecałej godzinie znaleźliśmy go i ruszyliśmy do domu. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 2' Gdy wróciliśmy z wyprawy było już póżno więc odprowadziłem Astrid i sam poszedłem do swojego domu. W domu jak zawsze zjadłem kolacje i razem ze Szczerbatkiem poszłem do swojego pokoju. '- Jak myślisz Szczerbolu co moge dać Astrid na urodziny zostało mi mało czasu, właściwie 3 dni. -Zapytałem' '- Wrrrrrrrrrreeee ( Nie mam pojęcia) - Powiedział przyjaciel' '- A może pierścionek co?- Krzyknołem uradowany- taki błękitny jak kolor jej oczu.' Szczerbatek spojrzał się na mnie z uradowaną miną i zaczoł mnie lizać '- Dobra dobra spokuj Mordko wiesz że to sie nie zmywa? Ok jutro zabieram się za prace.- powiedziałem i razem z Mordką poszliśmy spać.' 'ROŹDZIAŁ 3' Jak zawsze rano obudził mnie Szczerbatek liżąc po twarzy ale też skacząc po łóżku. Już dobra! Wstaje ty gadzie mój- Powiedziałem. Ubrałem się i zeszłem na śniadanie które jak codzień przygotowywała mama. Zjadłem ze smakiem. '-Cześć synu.- Powiedział mój ojciec wchodząc do domu.' '- Cześć tato.' '- Pyskacz prosił byś dzisiaj pomogł mu w kuźni. To jak pomorzesz?-Zapytał Stoick.' '- A Smocza akademia? Zajęcia dziś miałem nauczyć wszystkich ciekawych rzeczy które nauczyła mnie mama.-Czkawka.' '-To zróbcie sobie wolne. Pewnie wszyscy się ucieszą.- Muwiąc to wyszedł na patrol wyspy.' Ja w tym czasie zjadłem śniadanie. '- Pa mamo wróce wieczorem.' '- Pa synu- odpowiedziała mi i zajeła się sobą.' Idąc do SA spotkałem idące w te samą stronę Kami i Szpadke. '-Hej dziewczyny!- Krzyknołem. Obie koleżanki obrociły się w mją stronę i odpowiedziały jedno głośnie' '- Cześć Czkawka!- Czekając na mnie.' '-Idziecie do SA?- Zapytałem ' '-Tak- Odpowedziała Kami' '-A gdzie mogłybyśmy isć coooo?- Zapytała Szpadka. Lecz przerwała jej Kami.' '-Czkawka co dziś robisz? Bo tak myślałam że mugłbyś podłuczyć mnie troszkę. Przecież wiesz że za dobra ja to w tresowaniu smoków nie jestem.- Kami' '- Wiesz Kami idę do akademi by odwołać zajęcia bo dziś pomagam Pyskaczowi. Ale może kiedyś nadtym pomyśle.- Odpowiedziałem.' '- Tak?!! To znakomicie!- Powiedziała i zazeła kleić się do chłopaka.' Tak naprawdę to nie chcę uczyć Kami niedość że nie darze ją takom samą sympatią jak innych to jeszcze dawać jej prywatne lekcje co? Nie będe traktować jej jakoś specjalnie i niesprawiedliwie.- Pomyślał Czkwaka. Cała trójka wreście dotarła do SA gdzie czekał na nią Sączysmark, Śledzik i Mieczyk. Zdziwiło mnie to że niebyło jeszcze Astrid. Lecz skorzystam z okazij - Pomyślałem. '-Hej-(Kami, Szpadka i Czkawka)' '-Hej-( Sączysmark, Śledzik i Mieczyk).' '- Niema jeszcze Astrid- Powiedział Sączysmark.' '-No to skorzystam z okazji i powiem wam co robimy na urodziny Astrid ok?- Powiedziałem.' '-Ok-Wszyscy)' '-No więc impreza odbędzie się za 3 dni będzie na placu o godz. 15.00. Wiadro ze Svenem upiekom ciasta i tort. Mieczyk Szpadka i Sączysmark ustroją plac a Kami ze śledzikiem zajmą się prezętami.-Skończyłem' '- Ok, a co ty będziesz robił-Zapytał Mieczyk' '-A ja zabiore Ją rano jak najdalej od wyspy bo przecierz ma to być niespodzianka prawda? Wrócimy na wyznaczoną godzine.' Nagle do akademi weszła Astrid. '- Hejka coś mnie omineło? O czym rozmawiacie?- Zapytała dziewczyna.' '-Hej Astrid mówimy o twoim przy...- Zaczoł Śledzik lecz dostał z łokcia od Kami która była najbleżej' '-Oooo -Zapytała- O co wam chodzi?' '-Mówimy o twoim spóżnieniu martwiliśmy się wszyscy co nie?- Wybrnołem z niezręcznej sytuacji.' '-Acha. To co robimy na zajęciach hmmm?' '- A właśnie zapomniałem wam powiedzieć że dziś zajęć nie będzie. Macie wolne bo musze pomuc Pyskaczowi. To do zobaczenia jutro. - Powiedziałem i wyszedłem.' Gdy szłem podbiegł do mnie Szczerbatek razem z Wichurą. Wrrrrr( Gdzie idziesz?)- Szczerbatek '-Do kuźni idziecie ze mną?' Smoki nic mi nie odpowiedziały tylko poszły ze mną. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 4' W kuźni spotkałem prawą rękę mojego taty- Pyskacza. Który właśnie kończył ostrzyć miecz. Gdy mnie zobaczył powiedział: '-Cześc Czkawka potrzebuje twojej pomocy.-Zaczoł' '-Cześc własnie słyszałem że mam do ciebie wpaść. O co chodzi?- Załytałem.' '- Oto że zbliżają się czyjeś urodziny i ty dobrze wiesz czyje prawda?' '- Tak urodziny Astrid.' '- No więc chcę zrobić dla niej topur z całkiem lepszego i wytrzymalszego surowca lecz kupiec spóżnia się i dziś dostałem wiadomość że nie zdąży na czas i mi go nie dowiezie poleciał byś po niego na Szczerbatku?' '-Oczywiście że tak ale ja też chciałem zrobić prezęt dla Astrid. A niewiem ile mi to zajmie. Dokąd zdążył dopłynąć?' '- Jest za wyspą Łupierzców dosyć spory kawałek to napewno cały dzień drogi. To jak wylecisz jutro z samego ranka a dziś zrób dla niej prezęt dobrze?' '- Ok więc jutro będziesz miał materiał dozobaczenia.' '- Dobra to rób co masz robić a ja już ide.' Po skączonej rozmowie Pyskacz poszedł a ja wziełem się ostro do roboty. Po 4 godzinach roboty zostało mi tylko wystudzić pierścionek i go ozdobić lecz nagle ktoś zasłonił mi oczy ii zaczoł mowić; '-Hej Czkawka co tam robisz- Usłyszałem piękny głos Astrid. Odruchowo schowałem pierścionek do kieszeni.' '-O cześć Astrid zaskoczyłaś mnie.- Powiedziałem nieco innym głosem z uśmiechem' '- Czemu przerwałeś pracę nigdy tego nie robisz?- Zapytała' '-Właściwie to dobiero zaczynam-Skłamałem-Ulepszam swoją tarcze.' '-Acha bo myślałam że gdzieś razem polecimy niewiem może na polane? Ale jak jesteś zajęty to zapytał Kami i Szpadkę.' Zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć wybiegła z kuźni jak torpeda. Jedyne co mnie zastanowiało to to że czemu przyszła się najpierw mnie spytać o co chodziło? Może coś do mnie czuje? Już sam niewiem postanowiłem skączyć pracę. Gdy już to zrobiłem zabrałem gotowy pierścionek i zapakowałem go w całkiem ładne pudełeczko. '- Mam nadzieje że sie jej spodoba - Powiedziałem bardzo cicho i wyszedłem na zewnątrz.' W Berk robiło się jeż ciemno lecz w oddali spostrzegłem Szczerbatka bawiącego się z Wichurą. Oba smoki ganiały w trawie przewracając się i podgryzając wzajemnie. Świetnie to wyglądało lecz nie tylko ja się przyglądałem ganiającym smokom bo była to też moja koleżanka Kami.Podszedłem do niej i usiadłem na trawie. '-Fajny widok nie?-Zapytała dodając- Niezła przyjażń- Powiedziała i usiadła obok mnie.' '- Tak niezła. A ty co jeszcze nie w domu?' '- Nie zawsze wieczorami lubię sobie pospacerować sama - dodała' '-Acha.' '-I jak przemyślałeś moją prośbe? -Zapytała.' '-Co jaką prośbę?-Powiedziałem' '- No o indiwidualnym (Soryy jak żle napisałam) nauczaniu. No wiesz o tresurze smoków.-Kami' '- No bo wiesz - Postanowiłem powiedzieć jej to co myślę ale delikatnie.- Myślę że jako nauczyciel w SA powinienem być sprawiedliwy i uczyć wszystkich na równi i nie dawać korepetycji no sama wiesz o co chodzi Kami.- Powiedziałem jej to co myśle' '- Tak czyli jak chcę osobne zajęcia to wszyscy albo nikt tak?- Zapytała' '-Właśnie o to mi chodzi. Cieszę się ze rozumiesz. Ja muszę już iść jutro czeka mnie ciężki dzień to pa.' '- Cześc Czkawka pa.' Gdy szłem w kierunku domu podbiegł do mnie szczęśliwy Szczerbatek. '- I jak tam było u nowej dziewczyny?- Zapytałem przyjaciela.' '-wreeer wreaaaaaar wrrrrr( Co u jakiej dziewczyny Wichura to moja koleżanka)- Powiedział smok na co się zaśmiałem lecz po chwili dodał' '-Wrrrrrreaa wrrrrrrrrrrr wrauuuuu( A Astrid? Przecież jej się podobasz ona ci się podoba i.....) Nie skączył bo mu przerwałem' '- Że co podobam się Astrid-Zapytałem z niedowierzaniem.' '-wrrauuuu( No tak)- Szczerbol' '-Skąd to wiesz zapytałem uradowany.' '- Wrrrrrrrrr wrauuuuum wwwwrrrrrrr( Wichura mi o wszystkim powieziała)- Odpowiedział' A ja w tej chwili byłem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Czyli mam szanse. Astrid mnie kocha- powiedziałem w myślach. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 5' Z samego rana zaczeła mnie budzić moja mama która wiedziała o mojej wyprawie do kupca Johana. '-Czkawko pora wstawać słyszysz mnie?' '-Mamo jeszcze 5 min.' '-Och jak zawsze Szczerbatku pomuż mi -powiedziała do smoka który odrazu zerwał się na równe nogi wyciągnoł mnie z łóżka. Teraz to leżałem na podłodze obok mojego łóżka.' '-Synu pamiętaj że lecisz po prezęt na urodziny Astrid- Gdy to powiedziała wyszła z pokoju.' Właśnie urodziny Astrid niemoge teraz nikogo zawieść- Pomyślałem i wstałem. Najpierw wziołem szybki prysznic i razem z moim smokiem poszedłem na śniadanie. N a dole jak to codziennie muj tata kończył swoją porcję i wychodził na poranny patrol. '-Cześć mamo, cześć tato - przywitałem rodziców' '- Tak myślałam że jak to powiem to odrazu wstaniesz-mówiła mama chichotając pod nosem a ja lekko się zarumieniłem.' Jak skończyłem jeść śniadanie to prze domem czekał na mnie najedzony Szczerbol razem z Pyskaczem i Tatą. '-Gotowy- Zapytali' '-Jasne materiał będzie dowieziony jeszcze dziś wieczorem Pyskaczu- Powiedziałem i wsiadłemm na Mordkę gotową do odlotu.' '-Uważaj tam na siebie powiedziała mi mama która własnie do na podeszła. Porzegnałem się i rószyliśmy.' W czasie drogi: '-Jak myślisz Mordko Astrid spodoba się prezęt- Spytałem ' '-Wraauuuu( Napewno)' '- Co ty na małe ćwiczonka wypróbujemy twój nowy ogon jak dobrze pujdzie będziesz mugł latać bezemnie-Powiedziałem z uśmiechem' '- WRRRYY( Tak!!)-Szczerbatek ' '-Gotowy - Smok nic nie odpowiedział tylko kiwnoł z uśmiechem głową' Czkawka odpioł swoją protezę nastawił ogon Szczerbatka i zaczoł zlatywać ze smoka gdy nagle rozłozył swoje sztuczne skrzydła i szybował razem z Mordką. ( Wszystko wygłądało tak jak w filmie JWS2) Po kilku minutach smok złapał swojego pana i już razem lecieli dalej w poszukiwanu statku Johana. Po kilku dobrych godzina dotarli na miejsce. Wylądowali na statku gdzie powitał ich kupiec. '-Witaj Czkawko rozumiem że przyleciałeś po towar dla Pyskacza.-Johan' '- Tak właśnie po to przyleciałem. -Odpowiedziałem' '- Nie dowiuzł bym go na czasmiałem małą awarie a to jeszcze 3 dni drogi z tąd więc wiesz.- Mówił to podając mi surowiec.' '-Wiem, dziękuje w imieniu Pyskacza i swoim ale musze już wracać na Berk. Mówiąc to zauważyłem w oddali piękną biała perłe która pasowała by do pierścionka.' '- Johanie a co to za perła? - Zapytałem' '-A znalazłem ją niedaleko wysp ale nikt nie chce ją kupić. Jeśli chcesz dam ci ją i tak dużo za nią nie zarobię -Podał mi perłe a ja schowałem ja do kieszeni.' '-Dowidzenia ja już lecę- mówiąc to odleciałem do Berk.' Tym czasem w SA Wszyscy uczniowie czekali niecierpliwie na to kiedy zjawi się Czkawka '-Spokojnie zaraz napewno się zjawi może zaspał czy coś- Powiedział Śledzik.' '-Napewno wczoraj wiezorem z nim rozmawiałam i nie mówił ze go nie będzie- Mówiła Kami' '-Rozmawiałaś z nim?-Spytała nieco zazdrosna Astrid' '- No tak a o co chodzi?' '-A o nic ja też byłam z nim wczoraj na polanie też rozmawialiśmy i nic mi nie powiedział-Skłamała ' '-O napięcie rośnie. Czyżby dziewczyny kłóciły się o Czkawkę? -Zapytał Sączysmark' '-Niema o co jasne że Czkawka wybrałby mnie odpowiedziała dumnie Kami.' '- Że co proszę?- Krzykneła z niedowierzaniem Astrid -Ciebie prędzej by wolał Szpadkę niż ciebie.' '-No i zaczyna się.-Powiedział Mieczyk' '-Ach tak to czemu nie daje jej lub tobie prywatnych zajęć co??- Zapytała Kami lecz powiedziała coś co było nieprawdą.' '-Prywatne zajęcia tobie? Czkawka nie zniżył by się do takiego niskiego poziomu!! Znam go lepiej -Krzykneła zazdrosna Astrid' '-Znasz go lepiej ach tak? A kto cię tak spławia wiecznie nie kto inny jak mój Czkawka-Kami' '-Twój Czkawka!!-Krzykneła- Chyba sobie żartujesz jesteś jego dziewczyną czy co?-Mówiła prawie płacząc Astrid' Kami postanowiła kłamać-Tak jestem jego dziewczyną!-Powiedziała Wszyscy patrzyli z niedowierzeniem na obie dziewczyny które jeszcze troche a by się popłakały. Nagle na arene wszedł Pyskacz. '-Dobra dzieciaki dziś niema Czkawki zajęcia są odwołane.-Powiedział a Astrid wyleciała ze Smoczej Akademi cała zapłakana.' '- A jej co- Zapytał Pyskacz lecz nie usłyszał zadnej odpowiedzi bo na arenie została tylko Kami z dumną jak paw miną po chwili też wyszła.' U Czkawki i Szczerbola '-Jak tam Mordko wracamy na Berk.Zobaczysz Wichurę - Powiedział śmiejąc się Czkawka' Gdy nagle zaczeło strasznie wiać i padać Czkawka się troche rzestraszył że będzie musiał przeczekać tą wichurę bo silny wiatr powoli strącał go ze Szczerbatka. Zaczeło Grzmieć a na na niebie pojawiały się błyski. No nie burza- Pomyślał Czkawka. '-Mordko będziemy musieli przeczekać gdzieś tą burze bo mamy na sobie met...-Zaczoł mówić Czkawka lecz nie skończył, ponieważ potężny piorun uderzył w jego metalową częśc nogi i także w ogon szczerbatka. Zaczeli spadać. Chłopak odłączył się od smoka i spadał nieprzytomny w dół a jego wierny smok chcąc uratować przyjaciela ruszył za nim.' 'ROŹDZIAŁ 6' Na Berk nastał nowy poranek. A Czkawka jeszcze nie prócił ze swojej podróży a do urodzin Astrid został tylko jeden dzień. Jego rodzice zaczeli się nieco martwić. Lecz nie tylko oni bo pyskacz który poprosił go o dowiezienie surowców jeszcze ich nie dostał. Poszedł do wodza spytać się czy ich syn już wrócił. '-Witaj Stoick Czkawka już wrócił?-Zapytał' '-Jeszcze nie zaczynam się martwić miał być jeszcze wczoraj.- Stoick' '-Też się martwię ale jest już dorosły i wie co robi prawda.?- Powiedziała Valka która włączyła się do rozmowy.' W tym czasie u Astrid nie było pogodnie od wczorajszej kłotni z Kami nie wychodziła ze swojego pokoju, i myślała Czemu Czkawka wybrał właśnie ją tą nieznośną Kami czemu kocham go i to jak bardzo. Kami mieszka w Berk od niedawna bo wcześniej mieszkała na sąsiedniej wyspie z wujkiem Smarka. Przyjechała tu i myśli że wszystko jej wolno lubiłam ją i to bardzo lecz chyba nigdy nie będe miała prawdziwej przyjaciółki- Myślała lekko popłakując-Zakochałam się w nim a najbardziej pamiętak jak pokazał mi piękno smoków lecieliśmy w tedy na Szczerbatku było cudownie przezyliśmy tyle cudownych chwil. Myślałam że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi czemu nie powiedział mi że jest z Kami zrozumiałam bym go i nie robiła sobie głupiej nadziei.- Z zamyśleń wyrwało ją pukanie do drzwi '-Proszę- Powiedziała. Do pokoju weszła jej mama.' '-Córeczko przyszedł do ciebie Śledzik i powiedział że niema dziś zajęć w akademi.- Powiedziała lecz widząc zapłakaną córkę spytała.' '-Astrid co się stało-Zapytał ją czule ( bo w końcu została jej tylko ona gdy jej ojciec z wujkiem Finem zginoł w bitwie z Łupieszcami.)' '-Nic takiego mamo zły sen- skłamała lecz mama podeszła do niej a ta wtuliła się w nią z całej siły i zasneła.' U Czkawki Obudziły mnie promienie słońca które padały prosto na moją twarz. Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem że leże w jakiejś jaskini na nieznanej mi wyspie strasznie bolała mnie głowa lecz takrze reszta mojego ciała. Błądziłem wzrokiem szukając mojego smoka. Zobaczyłem Mordkę idącą w moją stronę. Smok zaczoł mnie liżać. '-Już dobrze, dobrze Mordko ciebie też miło widzieć ale gdzie my jesteśmy- Zapytałem się towarzysza.' '-Wrreaaa( Niewiem)' '-Czyli nowa wyspa- mówiłem to wychodząc na zewnątrz jaskini. Wygłądało na to że jesteśmy troche daleko od domu. Wyspa ta była cała porośnięta trawą i krzewami było na niej strasznie dużo skał i kwiatów taka olbrzymia łąka- Pomyślałem-Było tu piękinie wziołem mapę i zaczołem ją ryzować i zaznaczać. Gdy nagle przypomniałem sobie że przecież muszę wróci na Berk Szybko wsadłem na Szczerbola i próbowałem ruszyć lecz nie mogłem zobaczyłe jego ogon który cały był w strzępach.' '-O nie! I coo teraz? Troche tupowiedzimy zanim uda mi się zrobić nowy ogon dla ciebie potrzebuje tylko kawałek materiału- Powiedziałem . A Szczerbatek podał mi moją torbę,' '-Ale co ja z niom zrobię zapytałem?-Nagle mnie olśniło- Dziękuje ci Mordko co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił - Powiedziałem i go przytuliłem.' 'ROŹDZIAŁ 7' Do zrobienia lotki wykorzystałem materiał z torby.Po nie całej godzinie skończyłem. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy do domu. Było to nieco daleko więc na miejscu byliśmy między 18 a 19 godziną. Gdy wylądowałem zebrało się wokół mnie pół wioski. '-Synu nareście wróciłeś wszyscy się martwiliśmy co się stało?-Zapytał Stock.' '-Gdy wracaliśmy zaczeła się burza i piorun trafił w moją metalową protezę. Rano obudziłem się na nowej wyspie ale Szczerbatek miał spaloną lotkę i dziś musiałem ją zrobić i to tyle.-Skończyłem opowiadać ody z tumu wyszła Astrid. Miała podkrążone oczy jakby płakała.Nagle podbiegła do mnie Kami i przytuliła mnie mówiąc.' '-Czkawka gdzieś ty był ja tak się martwiłam o ciebie kochanie.-Powiedziała a cały tłum skierował oczy na mnie.' '-Kochanie?-Zapytałem nieco zmieszany-Kami weś mnie tak nie nazywaj bo przecierz nie jestem twoim chłopakiem!-Krzyknołem.' '-Ale przeciesz chcesz udzielać mi prywatnych lekcji i rozmawialiśmy też o nas.-Powiedziała dziewczyna.' '-Mówiłem że nie chce udzielać ci lekcji bo jest to nie sprawiedliwe. Niewiem o czym mówisz Kami nie kłam!Zresztą nie ma zadnych NAS-Wykrzyczałem to dziewczynie. Byłem na na nią zły że powymyślała sobie takie rzeczy.Kami pobiegła cały czas płacząc.' '-No co sie tak patrzycie- Krzyknołem zły. Dałem Pyskaczowi metal i Poszedłem jak najszybciej do domu. Mordka pobiegła za mną. Weszłem razem z przjacielem do pokoju i odrazu rzuciłem się na łóżko rozmyślając. Wyciągnełem pierścionek dla Astrid i dodałem do niego białą perłe tą od Johana. Razem ze Szczerbolem poszedłem spać. Byłem zmęczony tym całym dniem.' 'ROŹDZIAŁ 8' Promienie słońca padały na bladą lecz piękną twarz chłopca który zbudził się po chwili przeciągając się po łóżku. Czkawka wstał i ubrał się zabrał pierścionek dla jego skrytej ukochanej i poszedł na śniadanie które jak zawsze robiła jego mama. '-Witaj synu dziś wcześnie wstałeś-Powiedziała uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Valka.' '-A tak wcześnie bo w końcu mam akademie a gdzie tata?' '-Wyszedł wcześnie by pomuc Pyskaczowi w kończeniu topora a co?' '-A nic ja już będe się zbierał pa mamo.' Wyszedłem do akademi szłem razem ze Szczerbatkiem. Po chwili doszłem na miejsce. '-Hej wszystkim-Powiedziałem byli wszyscy ale Kami i Astrid patrzyły na siebie jakby zaraz miały się na siebie żucić i się pozabijać.' '-Cześć Czkawka.-Odpowiedzieli lecz bez Astrid która była strasznie smutna.' '- Dobra dawno nie było zajęć więc niewiem od czego zacząć ktoś ma pomysł co będziemy dziś robić?' '-O tak ja ja mam opowiedz nam o tej nowej wyspie co mówiłeś wczoraj-Powiedział Śledzik.' '-Dobrze więc tak gdy zaczeła się burza miałem razem ze Szczerbolem wylądować i się ukryć ale w proteze uderzył piorun i straciłem przytomność. Dopiero rano obudziłem się w jaskini wstałem i niewiedziałem gdzie jestem. Wyspa była naprawdę piękna cała pokryta zielenią zadnego smoka na niej nie widziałem przypomniało mi się że musze wracać więc zaznaczyłem tą wyspę na mapie. Wsiadłem na Mordkę ale nie mogłem ruszyć zobaczyłem że nie ma lotki więc musiałem jeszcze ją zrobić. Szczerbatek podsunoł mi torbe i z niej zrobiłem lotke. No i to na tyle.' '-Fajnie może kiedyś polecimy na tą wyspę-Sączysmark' '-Może ale jest dosyć daleko- Powiedziałem' '-A jakby wysadzić taką wyspę do nie Mieczyk -zapytała Szpadka' '-No nie fajnie by było-Mieczyk-' '-Czkawka zaprować mnie na tą wyspę-dodała Szpadka.-Polece na swoim smoku i ja wysadze' '-Ale to jest też mój smok więc nigdzie na nim nie polecisz- Powiedział Mieczyk.' '-No to się przekonamy że polece-Szpadka' '-Wcale nie-Mieczyk' '-właśnie że tak-Szpadka' '-nie -Mieczyk' '-Tak- Szpadka' '-Nie - Mieczyk' '-Tak- Szpadka' '-Tak- Mieczyk' '-Ha wygrałam powiedziałeś Tak hehehe-Szpadka' '-Dobra skączcie z tym- Sączysmark' '-Czemu- Bliżniaki' '- Dobra na dziś to tyle koniec zajęć- Jeszcze nie skończyłem tego mówić a Astrid już nie było' '-Ej wiecie co macie robić powiedzcie całej wiosce i zacznijcie przygotowania a ja zajme się Astrid będe o 15.-Powiedziałem i wyszedłem' Kierowałem się w stronę domu Jubilatki. Drzwi otworzyła mi jej mama/ '-Dzień dobry jest Astrid.' '-Tak pobiegła na góre może uda ci się z nią porozmawiać. Ja ide pomuc wszystkim w przygotowaniach zajmi się nią dobrze?' '-Zajmę się będziemy na wyznaczoną godzine- Powiedziałem i poszedłem do pokoju przyjaciółki' Zapukałem lekko w drewniane drzwi. Po chwili usłyszałem ciche ,,Proszę" Weszłem do pokoju i zastałem leżacą dziewczyne w łóżku która właśnie wycierała łzy które spływały jej po rużowiutkich policzkach. '-Czkawka co tu robisz?-Zapytała' '-Przyszłem złożyć mojej jubilatce życzenia i zabrać ją w tajemnicze miejsce oczywiście jeśli się zgodzi-podeszłem do niej i usiadłem obok uśmiechnołem się i wytarłem łzy które spływały po jej poliku.' '-Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji 19-nastych urodzin- Powiedziałem z uśmiechem po czym pocałowałem ją w policzek. Po czy wywołałem na jej twarzy szczery piękny uśmiech.' '-Dziękuje tylko ty i mama pamiętaliście- po czym sie we mnie wtuliła objałem ją i powiedziałem.' '-To co zgadzasz się żebym cie gdzieś zabrał?' '-Oczywiście-Razem z dziewczyną wyszłem na dwór zawołałem smoki które jak codzień się razem bawiły.' '-To co będziesz lecieć za mną ok?' '-dobrze - Po czym wyroszyliśmy. Zamierzałem zabrać Astrid na tą nową wyspę przygotowałem piknik na tej pięknej polanie pełnej kwiatów myślę że się jej spodoba.' 'ROŹDZIAŁ 9' Po nicałej godzinie dotarliśmy na miejsce z miny mojej towarzyszki wyczytałem że jest zachwycona. '-Jak tu pięknie. Nigdy niebyłam na tak cudownej wyspie to na niej się obudziłeś tak?' '-Tak piękna nie? Jak zobaczyłem jak jest cudowna pomyślałem o tobie- Dziewczyna lekko się zarumieniła- Koniecznie musiałem cie tu zabrać. Choć.-Powiedziałem dziewczyna poszła moim śladem aż dotarliśmy na tą piękną łąkę z kwiatami. Na środku był rozłożony koc i na nim stał piknikowy koszyk.' '-To dla mnie? Dla mnie zrobiłeś ten piknik?-Zapytała niedowierzając' '-Tak ale gotowała moja mama - lekko się zaśmialiśmy i usiedliśmy na kocu. Zaczeliśmy rozmowe było fajnie lecz nagle mina Astrid niebyła taka pogodna jak wcześniej zapytałem' '-Co się dzieje ostatnio widze cię taką zapłakaną coś nie tak? Opowiesz mi?' '-Kiedy cie nie było strasznie pokuciłam się z Kami chociarz słabo ją znam to myślałam że znalazłam przyjaciółkę lecz się myliłam. Chyba nigdy nie znajdę prawdziwej przyjaciółki która pocieszy przytuli porozmawia. - Znowu po jej policzkach spływały łzy które szybko starłem.' '-Rozumiem jeszcze zanim znalazłem Szczerbatka czułem się tak samo a teraz mam wspaniałych przyjaciół ale najpardziej na jednej przyjaciółce...' '-Na Kami -Zapytała Astrid' '-Nie na tobie. Po tym jak Kami nazmyślała takie kłamstwa.' '-Czyli nie jesteście razem?' '-Nie' '-I też nie dajesz jej prywatnych lekcji?' '-Też nie prawie wogole jej nie znam to jak moglbym z nia być?' '-Miłość - Powiedziała Astrid' '-Astrid bo ja musze cos ci powiedzieć..- Zaczołem-..bo ja.. już dawno chciałem ci to powiedzieć lecz niebyło okazji i sie bałem.' '-Co takiego?' '-No ba ja się w tobie zakochałem cały czas myślę o tobie o chwilach które spędziliśmy razem i...i ja poprostu...Kocham cię Astrid-Gdy skończyłem wyjołem z kieszeni prezęt i podarowałem go oszołomionej dziewczynie z uśmiechem.' '-To dla ciebie taki prezęt na urodziny.-Dziewczyna strasznie się zarumieniła i uśmiechneła wyjeła pierścionek z pudełeczka i jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechneła.' '-Dziękuje jest cudowny... Taki piękny.' '-Taki jak ty - dodałem. Jubilatka spojrzałasię na mnie i żuciła mi się na szyje.' '-Czkawka ja też cię Kocham. -Powiedziała' '-Jeszcze coś dla ciebie mam tylko musisz zamknąć oczy. Astrid zamkneła błękitne patrzydełka.' '-Iiii - zapytała śmiejąc się.' '-I to - powiedziałem skladając na jej ustach pocaunek który odwzajemniła. Czułem się bosko. Całowaliśmy się tak długo ze zabrakło nam tchu. Gdy skączyliśmy zapytałem' '-Astrid czy uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszyn człowiekiem na ziemi i zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?- Zapytałem' '-TAK!!!- Krzykneła na cała wyspę. I żuciła mi się na szyje tak mocno że upadłem ale pociągnełem za sobą dziewczynę i sturraliśmy się aż na samą plaże.Pochyliłem się nad nią i jeszcze raz pocałowałem.' '-To moje najleprze urodziny. Dziękuje powiedziała i pocałowała mnie w policzek. Wróciliśmy na koc tam moja dziewczyna wtuliła się we mnie i rozmawialiśmy do czasu' '-Chyba musimy już wracać- powiedziałem.' '-Ale czemu jest mi tu dobrze. Po co mam tam lecieć skoro i tak nikt nie pamięta o moich urodzinach- westchneła' '-Nie każ się prosić będą się o nas martwić- mówiac to musnelem jej włosy. Wstaliśmy zebraliśmy rzeczy i rószylimy po smoki które bawiły się na plaży. Powoli wracaliśmy na Berk.' 'ROŹDZIAŁ 10 - NIESPODZIANKA ' Na placu: '-Dobra za niedługo przybędzie CAzkawka z naszą jubilatką czy wszystko skonczone?-Zapytał wioskę Stoick' '-Tak wszystko na miejscu- Gruby rozejrzał się do okoła' '-To pozostało nam tylko chwile poczekać.-Pyskacz' Oczami Kami (Chwilowo) ' '-Ej Kami o co poszło z Astrid?- Zapytał sie mój niezośny brat Smark. A po chwili przyszed Śledzik i Bliźniaki. '-Właśnie o co dokładnie wiemy tyle ze o Czkawke.- Dodał Śledzik' '-Chodzi o to że Czkawka świata poza Astrid nie widzi i poprostu byłam troche zazdrosna i zmyśliłam te kłamstwa. Strasznie mi głupio tylko ją upokorzyłam. Nie kocham Czkawki tylko poprostu emocje poszły w gure. Bardzo ją lubie przepraszam was muszę iść skączyć pakować prezęty.' Oczami Czkawki ''' '''Gdy wylądowaliśmy podeszła do mnie ukochana mówiac: '- Czkawka bardzo ci dziękuje za wspaniały prezęt i całą reszte- Szybko pocałowała chłopaka i chciała już iść lecz chłopak złapał ja za nadgarstek i rzyciągnoł do siebie. ' '-To jeszcze nie koniec skarbie- Powiedział z uśmiechem. Astrid lekko się zarumieniła. Czkawka złapał ją za ręke i szli ze smokami w stronę placu. Nagle się zatrzymał stanoł na przeciwko dziewczyny i zapytał' '- Ufasz mi?' '-Tak- Odpowiedziała bez przeszkud-' '-Zamknij oczy- Dziewczyna zrobiła to o co ją poprosł i zawiązał jej oczy chustką. Złapał za rękę i prowadził na plac gdzie wszyscy na nich czekali. Stoick zobaczył syna z jubilatką i kazał się przygotować na 3 chłopak ściągnoł Astrid chuste a cała wioska krzykneła NIESPODZIANKA!! Astrid prawie nie popłakała się ze szczęścia każdy podchodził do nie i składał życzenia a ja odeszłem na bok. Ostatnia była Kami. Z twarzy dziewczyny zszedł uśmiech.' '-Hej Astrid wszystkiego co najlepsze w dniu urodzin, szczęścia miłości i pomyślności wszystkiego co najlepsze. A i jeszcze bardzo przepraszam cię za to co zrobiłam to było podłe z mojej strony. Zrobiłam się zazdrosna o Czkawkę i nawymyślałam tak naprawdę on jest moim kolegą i nikim więcej tak mi przykro mam nadzieje że kiedyś mi wybaczysz. Idę przeprosić Czkawkę. Proszę prezęt odemnie. -Powiedziała i poszła lecz ja zatrzymałam mówiąc' '-Kami-dziewczyna obruciła się w jej strone - Dziękuje - podeszła do dziewczyny i ją przytuliła.' '-Tak bardzo się cieszę a teraz choć się bawić zobaczysz co dla ciebie przygotowaliśmy.-Razem poszły na plac gdzie odbyły się przeróżne wyścigi konkurencje i wiele innych zabaw aż nadszedł czas na tańce. Astrid tańczyła z każdym oprucz czkawki. Podeszła do niego-' '-Hej z nikim nie tańczyłeś czemu-Dziewczyna chciała żeby porwał ją do tańca.' '-Głupio mi to mówić ale jestem pierwszym wikingiem który nie umie tańczyć i nigdy tego nie robił-Oboje się zaśmialiśmy' '-Bardzo chciałam z tobą zatańczyć. Choć nauczę cię-zanim zdążyłem się odezwać byłem na parkiecie i uczyłem się.' '-Widzisz dobrze ci idzie- Powiedziała' '-Łatwo ci muwić bo ty tańczysz przepięknie kto cię nauczył?' '-Mój tata-Westchneła' '-Przepraszam nie chciałem- Powiedziałem i przytuliłem ja do siebie' '-Nic się nie stało chciałabym żeby tu był ale niema co rozdrapywać starych ran- powiedziała. Taką właśnie Astrid uwielbiam i w takiej się zakochałem-Pomyślałem. Cała wioska bawiła się do rana. Póżno w nocy odprowadziłem swoją dziewczynę do domu i pocałowałem na dobranoc. Sam poszedłem do swojego domu i odrazu padłem na łóżko zasypiając. Szczerbatek też już dawno zasnoł. Wkącu Trzeba spać by jutro wstać.' 'ROŹDZIAŁ 11' Obudził mnie Szczerbatek który zaczoł lizać mnie po twarzy. '-Już wstaje przyjacielu.' '-Wrrrrraauuuuuuuuuu(Polatamy)' '-Jasne tylko zjem śniadanie' Razem z Mordką zeszliśmy do kuchni gdzie przyniosłem duży kosz z rybami dla Szczerbola i sam zaczołem jeść '-I jak tam Astrid po wczorajszej imprezie muwiła coś- Spytał mnie tata' '-Tak' '-Ale co- valka' '-Że to jej najlepsze urodziny na świecie' '-To się cieszę dobra jaidę pomuc Svenowi przejmierz mu poranny patrol?' '-No jasne i tak chcieliśmy ze Szczerbolem troche polatać- Tata poszedł' '-I co podobał się Astrid prezęt?-Zapytała mama' '-Ale jaki dużo ich dostała' '-No ten od ciebie' '-A skąd wiesz co jej dałem?-Byłem w lekkim szoku' '-Kiedy cie nie było sprzątałam a pod twoim łóżkiem leżało pudełeczko dosyć ładne i je otworzyłam. Domyśliłam się że ten pierścionek jest dla niej- Mama zaczeła się śmiać' '-Tak podobał sie jej to pa mamo ja już idę- Za chwile znikłem razem ze Szczerbatkiem za drzwiami. Wsiadłem na smoka i ruszyliśmy popatrolować wyspe. Nic się nie działo a za chwile miały zacząć się zajęcia w akademi więc polecieliśmy na arene. Gdy do niej wleciałem byli już wszyscy więc mogłem zaczynać.' '-Hej dziś lecimy na nową wyspę i porozglądamy się tam może odkryjemy nowy gatunek co wy na to -zapytałem' '-Tak-Wszyscy' '-Świetnie może będą na niej nocne furie hmmm-Śledzik' '-Może może- mówiłem patrząc na ucieszoną Mordkę' '-To kiedy ruszamy -Spytał Astrid podchodząc do mnie i uśmiechając się ' '-Myślę że dziś wieczorem rozbijemy namioty i zostaniemy na 2 dni' '-Niemoge się doczekać-Kami' '-Ok widzimy się tu o 16 ok.?' '-Dobra-wszyscy ' W akademi zostałem tylko ja i moja dziewczyna '-Nie przywitałaś się ze mną- Powiedziałem. Astrid podeszła do ukochanego owineła ręce wokół jego szyji a on złapał ją w tali i pocałowali się. Pocaunek stawał się coraz bardziej namętny to czasu gdy usłyszeli czyjeś chrząkanie. Szybko się od siebie oderwali a przed sobą zobaczyli Pyskacza, Kami, Sączysmarka, Śledzika i bliżniaki.' '-Ale wtopa-Powiedziałem nieco ciszej lecz wszyscy słyszeli.' '-Nie przerywał bym wam gdyby to nie była ważna sprawa-Odezwał się Pyskacz' '-Więc oco chodzi-Astrid' '-Zawołałem was tu po to by poinformować was o przypłynięciu starego znajomego Stoicka. Wódz chciał by wszyscy serdecznie go przywitali przypływa ze swoiam żoną ,synem i narzeczoną syna. Jutro popołudniu spotykamy się w porcie zrozumiano. Bez zadnych wygłupów was też sie to tyczy- wskazał na mnie i moją dziewczynę.A po chwili poszedł' '-Wtopa wtopa Czkawka hehehe-Zaczoł Mieczyk i cała reszta także zaczeła się śmiać.' '-Ale jutro przyjcie na ten port ok? Zachowujcie się przy tym gościu-Powiedział a każdy zaczoł ponownie się śmiać nawet ja.' '-A już tak na poważnie to z naszego biwaku nici musimy przełorzyć go na kiedy indziej najlepiej wtedy kiedy już odpłyną-Powiedział Śledzik.-' '-Śledzik ma racje ale to się zmówimy to do jutra na porcie.-Wyszedłem a Astrid razem z Kami zaraz po mnie.' U Kami i Astrid ' '-Uuu co tam się działo-Zaczeła Kami '-Nawet nie kącz- Ostrzegłam koleżanke' '-Dobra to ... od kiedy jesteście razem -zapytała' '-Od moich urodzin było naprawdę super- Uśmiechnełam się' '-To chodz do mnie Smark idzie pomuc ojcu więc mi wszystko opowiesz-Kami' '-Świetnie.-Poszłyśmy w strone domu Kami. Weszłyśmy do jej pokoju usiadłyśmy na łóżku i zaczełyśmy plotkować' '-Więc tak .....-Zaczełam opowiadać koleżance jak spędziłam cudowne urodziny z Czkawką. I tak do póżnego wieczora kiedy miałam wracać do domu. Przywitałam się z mamą zjadłam pyszną kolacje i poszłam nakarmić Wichurę. W oddali zobaczyłam postać nie dokońca widziałam kto to. Może ktoś idzie na spacer-Pomyślałam-chociaż o tak późnej porze nieważne. Poszłam do swojego pokoju i tak położyłam się spać' 'ROŹDZIAŁ 12 ' U Czkawki ''' '''Obudziłem się i jak co rano umyłem ubrałem i zszedłem na dół do kuchni gdzie czekali na mnie rodzice i Szczerbatek którego nakarmiłem. '-To co gotowy?-Zapytał mnie tata' '-Tak ' '-To już idzmy' Cała wioska czekała już na porcie gdzy dotarliśmy na miejsce zabrzmiał róg który oznaczał przybycie gości. Podeszła do mnie uśmiechnieta Astrid i staneła obok '-Hej -Podeszłem i pocałowałem ją. Nie przeszkadzało mi to że wszyscy razem z moim tatą patrzą się na nas a goście już prawie dopływają do porru cieszyłem się tą chwilą jak głupi. Po chwili oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Tata patrzył się na mnie z bardzo dziwną miną jakbym zrobił coś nietak a mama wyglądała na szczęśliwą. Ze statku wyszedł dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna-wódz' '-Witaj Jakubie-Przywitał go moj tata.' '-Witaj Stoicku.' '-Poznaj proszę moją żonę Valkę, Syna Czkawkę i przyszłą synową Astrid- mówiąc to objoł moją dziewczyne i podszedł z nią obok mnie. Wszyscy byli w szoku a najbardziej ja i Astrid. ' '-Miło mi was poznać -Odpowiedział- Stoicku poznaj moją żone Grim, syna Kaila i jego narzeczoną Lile.Gdy skączyli się przedstawiać moi rodzice poszli oprowadzać gości po Berk wioska rozeszła się.' '-Co tak opentało mojego ojca że tak powiedział-Zapytałem swoją dziewczyne' '-Może jak mnie pocałowałeś jak goście by to widzieli to i tak by sie zapytali.-Odpowiedziała' '-Może masz racje choć zbierzmy wszystkich i idzmy na zajęcia. Wszystkie smoki były w SA gdzie wszyscy po chwili się zjawili ' '-Więc dzisiejszą lekcje zaczniemy od Quizu-powiedziałem- Śledzik podziel wszystkich na grupy a ja przygotuje pytania. Po chwili wróciłem.' '-Więc tak dziś będą dziewczyny i chłopacy osobno zobaczymy kto będzie silniejszy-Śledzik' '-Ok nieźły pomysł to 1 pytanie Kiedy się wścieknie to się zapala' '-Koszmar Ponocnik- Sączysmark' '-Dobrze punkt dla chłopaków. Pluje wrzącą wodą.' '-Wrzeniec-Szpadka' '-Dobrze punkt dla dziewczyn. Obie głowy współpracują ze sobą.' +Zębiróg Zamkogłowy - Kami '-Punkt dla dziewcyzn. Jego szyja oraz głowa pokryta jest wytrzymałym pancerzem, który w pewnym miejscu przeistacza się w potężne, długie i ostro zakończone rogi.' '-Czaszkochrup- Astrid' '-Doskonale dzisiejszy Quiz wygrywaj dziewczyny- koniec zajec.' Po zajciach wszyscy udali sie w swoja strone. Ja poszedem szuka taty. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 13 ' Po nieco długich poszukiwaniach odnalazłem Tate który właśnie oprowadzał gości po twierdzy. Wszyscy podziwiali wtedy zdobienia na ścianach a ja odciągnełem ojca na bok. '-Tato co to było z tą synową? Mogłeś spytać się najpierw Astrid i jej mame a przedewszystkim mnie.' '-Tak wiem ale gdy dowiedziałem się że 16-letni syn Jakuba- Kail ma narzeczoną a ty prawie 20-letni następca nawet nie masz dziewczyny to musiałem coś powiedziedz. Agdy pocałowałeś Astrid to samo tak jakoś wyszło.-Stoick' '-Byłeś zły że nic nie wiesz tak?' '-Dokładnie. Przepraszam za to a teraz muszę iść.-Stoick poszedł do gości a ja do Szczerbatka. Postanowiłem wybrać się na krótki lot. Tak więc zrobiłem. Wsiadłem na smoka i polecieliśmy nad Krucze urwisko.Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce usiadłem na skale i wpatrywałem się w zachodzące słońce. Troche pobawiłem i podroczyłem się z przyjacielem i ruszyliśmy do domu gdzie wszyscy na mnie czekali.' '-Witaj synu nareście wróciłeś-Powiedziała Valka.' '-Tak już jestem' '-Jakub zostaje u nas na noc odstąpisz swój pokój Kailowi i Lili?-Zapytał Stoick.' '-Naturalnie prześpie się u znajomych.-Mówiąc to poszedłem do swojej dziewczyny. Szczerze to wole iśc do niej niż spać z Sączyskarkiem który wiecznie chrapie. Śledzik śpi ze Sztukamięsną więc się do niego nie dostane a o bliźniakach wole nie mówić. Zapukałem do drzwi które otworzyła mi Astrid.' '-Hej przenocujesz mnie?-Zapytałem z nadzieją.' '-No jasne.' Dziewczyna zaprowadziła mnie do swojego pokoju mówiąc. '-Pokój gościnny jest w remącie więc będziesz spał u mnie a ja prześpie się na kanapie.-Już chciała wychodzić lecz złapałem ja za nadgarstek.' '-Nie ty śpij u siebie a ja pujdę na duł.' '-Co? nie jesteś gościem ja pójde.' '-Niema mowy łóżko jest duże to się pomieścimy- zaśmiałem się' '-No dobrze-Mówiła z niewielkim przekonaniem. Razem położyliśmy się na łóżku. Pocałowałem Astrid w czoło i poszliśmy spać wtuleni w siebie. Następnego dnia obudziło mnie pocaunek w usta.-To pewnie Astrid-Pomyślałem. Otworzyłem oczy a obok mnie leżała uśmiechnięta dziewczyna.' '-I jak się spało-zapytała.' '-Bosko-odpowiedziałem całując dziewczyne. Nagle usłyszeliśmy że do pokoju ktoś puka. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie.' '-Czkawka chowaj się nikt nie wie że tu jestś. -Szybko weszłem pod łóżko.' '-Proszę-Krzykneła Astrid a do jej pokoju weszła jej mama' '-Hej córciu wstałaś bo wiesz chce porozmawiać.' '-Tak to może jak zejdę na śniadanie hmm? Już idę- Wstała z łóżka' '-Co nie teraz i tu.' '-Ale o czym?-Lekko się zdenerwowała bo wszystko słyszał Czkawka.' '-O wczorajszym pocałunku na porcie czemu nic mi nie powiedziałaś?' '-Co? A tak ale co ci miałam powiedziedz?' '-No to ze masz chłopaka. I jeszcze jest nim syn wodza.-Powiedziała mama Astrid' '-Tak mamo mam chłopaka.-Powiedziała lekko zawstydzona dziewczyna' '-Ciesze się tylko uważaj. Jesteś mądrą dziewczyną i poprostu podejmój dobre decyzje-Powiedziała i wyszła z pokoju. Po chwili Czkawka wynurzył się zpod łóżka. Słyszał całą rozmowe i niewiedział co powiedzieć pocałował dziewczyne w policzek wydusił ciche ,,Dziękuje i wyszedł przez okno. Kierując się do domu. Tam wszyscy się żegnali widocznie już dziś odpływali.Porzegnałem się i usiadłem do stołu'' '''-Cześć mamo co dziś na śniadanie? '-Cześć. A smarze placki chcesz? (Wiedzą co to naleśniki i placki)' '-Jasne a tato?' '-Poszedł odprowadzić gości do portu.-Po chwili mój talerz był już pusty podziękowałem i wyszedłem do akademi. ' '-Cześć-Czkawka' '-Cześć Czkawka- Wszyscy' '-No to dziś będziemy trenować zaufanie do smoka. Będziemy spadać a smok musi nas złapać jak Szczerbatek łapie mnie zresztą już sami widzieliście. Dobra kto pierwszy?' '-A pokarzesz nam jak to sie robi?-Szpadka' '-Jasne to patrzcie uważnie.-Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i poleciałem jak najwyrzej.' '-To co Mordko pomarzemy im na co nas stać -Zapytałem a smok tylko pokiwał głową na tak. Ustawiłem lotkę Szczerbola wylunełem swoją proteze i zaczołem spadać. Nie bałem się bo ufałem swojemu smokowi. Jak byłem jakieś 5 metrów na morzem Mordka złapała mnie i razem ruszyliśmy do reszty. Byli pod wrarzeniem.' '-To kto zaczyna?' '-Ja- Sączysmark. Razem z Hakokiełem poleciał do góry gdy zaczoł spadać to jego smok nadal bujał w obłokach lecz po chwili zorjętował się że jego jeździec spada więc ruszył za nim. Następna była Astrid z Wichurą poszło im bardzo dobrze. Śledzik troche się bał ale przełamał strach i Sztukamięs go nie zawiodła. Zbliźniakami był mały problem bo jak zawsze się kłócili i niechcący podpalili kilka drzew ale to szczegół. Kami wraz z Nikiem też świetnie poszło.' '-Spisaliście się dziś na medal a teraz kończymy zajęcia.' '-To cześć Czkawka- Wszyscy wyszli zostałem tylko ja i Szczerbatek.' '-Co powiesz na lot hmmm?-Zapytałem smoka który widocznie się ucieszył bo zaczoł lizać mnie po twarzy. Razem polecieliśmy na Krucze urwisko.' 'ROŹDZIAŁ 14' Tak jak zawsze razem z moim towarzyszem usiadłem na skałach i wpatrywałem się w zachód słońca. Usłyszałem jakiś krzyk. Niewiedziałem do kogo należy.Postanowiłem to sprawdzić.-''' '''-Szczerbatek choć tylko bądz czujny- Powiedziałem do smoka. Ruszyliśmy za odgłosem tych krzyków. Gdy podchodziliśmy coraz bliżej były bardziej przerażające i głośniejsze. Zdawało mi się że głos należy do kobiety.Weszłem w gęste zarośla a tam zobaczyłem dziewczynę była przywiązana do olbrzymiego drzewa. Wokół było pełno krwi Pewnie jej-Pomyślałem- Dziewczyna miała bardzo dużo ran. Podeszłem bliżej rozejrzałem się do okoła. Nikogo nie spostrzegłem, zaczołem rozwiązywać przestraszoną brunetkę. A jak już skączyłem wtuliła się we mnie. Cała drżała, była zimna i bobrudzona, miała podarte ubrania. '-Hej już jesteś bezpieczna-Uspokoiłem ją-Jak masz na imię?' '-Emma' '-A co ci się stało?Jak tu się znalazłaś?' '-Sama nie wiem. Nic nie pamiętam.' '-Ja nazywam się Czkawka i zabiorę cię na moją wyspe Berk dobrze?' '-Dobrze.' '-Tam opatrzy cię Gothi. A i jeszcze poznaj mojego smoka Szczerbatka.' '-Jaki piękny-Emma go pogłaskała i ruszyliśmy na Szczerbolu do domu.W Berk już wszyscy spali więc wylądowaliśmy i po cichu zaprowadziłem Emme do Gothi. ' '-Gothi Przepraszam że tak póżno. Potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Pokazałem je jdziewczyne.-Nic nie mówiła tylko patrzyła na jej rany i zaczeła pisać ale nic nie zrozumiałem. Poszedłem po Pyskacza który jak nigdy właśnie wychodził z Kużni bardzo się żdziwiłem.' '-Pyskacz potrzebuje twojej pomocy choć szybko-Nic nie mówił tylko szedł za chłopakiem. Dotarli do Gothi a Czkawka wszystko mu opowiedział. Ustaliliśmy że Emma zostanie na noc u Gothi żeby mogła ją poopserwować i zmieniać opatrunek a póżniej przeniesiemy ją do mnie. Pożegnałem się i razem ze smokiem poszedłem do domu. Rodzice już spali więc wślizgnołem się do pokoju i zasnołem.' Następnego dnia wstałem bardzo wcześnie. Gdy zeszłem do kuchni jeszcze nikogo nie było więc zjadłem na szybko kromke chleba i ruszyłem w stronę Gothi. Byłem na miejscu zapukałem lekko w drzwi po chwili otworzyła mi nasza lekarka i zaprosiła do środka. Zobaczyłem że nieznajoma jeszcze śpi. Usiadłem przy niej i czekałem kiedy się obudzi. Oczami Astrid ''' '''Dziś wstałam nieco wcześniej, ponieważ chciałam zrobić Czkawce niespodziankę.Dawno nie spędzaliśmy ze sobą czasu.Szybko zjadłam śniadanie i poszłam do domu mojego chłopaka. Zapukałam do drzwi które otworzyła mi jego mama-Valka. '-Witaj Astrid.' '-Dzień Dobry Czkawka już wstał?' '-Właśnie dziś wstał bardzo wcześnie i gdzieś poszedł. Niewiem nigdy mu sie to nie zdarzyło. Napewno zobaczysz go w akademi.' '-Dobrze dziękuje. -Porzegnałam si z Valką i poszłam do Kami. Dziewczyna właśnie karmiła Nika.' '-Cześć Kami widziałaś Czkawkę?-Zapytałam' '-Nie niewidziałam go od wczorajszych zajęć. A czemu pytasz? Coś się stało?-Kami trochę się zaniepokoiła' '-Co? Nie nic się nie stalo tylko byłam u niego i go nie było.' '-Może musiał coś załatwić, może szykuje ci niespodziankę- Zaśmiała się a razem z nią. Po rozmowie udałyśmy się do akademi. Byli wszyscy obrócz Czkawki. Po kilkunastu minutach wszyscy zaczeli się martwić a ja szczegulnie. Czemu się jeszcze nie zjawił? A jak coś mu się stało?- Te pytania ciągle krążyły mi po głowie.Zaczeliśmy szukać naszej zguby.' '-Dobra więc ja Śledzik i Kami przeszukamy Berk a Sączysmark i Bliźniaki sąsiednie wyspy ok?-Zapytałam' '-ok.-Odpowiedzieli.' '-Nie martw się.-Pocieszał mnie Śledzik-Napewno nic mu nie jest.-Miałam tylko taką nadzieje.' Mam nadzieję że podoba wam się moje opowiadanie :) Staram się jak mogę. Jeśli sie Wam podoba to komętujcie :D Za niedługo będzie więcej. 'Roździał 15 ' Oczami Czkawki. Emma zasneła. Siedziałem jeszcze obok niej aż przypomniało mi się że dziś są zajęcia w SA a ja jestem na nie spóżniony. Szybko się otrząsnołem podziękowałem Gothi i wyszliśmy z jej domu. Biegłem jak tylko mogłem do akademi. Gdy dotarłem na miejsce nikogo nie było ani jednej żywej duszy. No tak jak nie przycodziłem to wszyscy poszli do domu-Pomyślałem. Wyszłem z akademi i razem ze Szczerbolem udaliśmy się na patrol. Gdy przelatywałem nad Smoczą wyspą zobaczyłem tam Sączysmarka i Bliźniaków. Wylądowałem obok nich. '-Hej a co tu robicie? Czemu nie ma was w akademii?-Zapytałem' '-Bo szukamy Czkawki-Odpowiedział Mieczyk' '-Jeszcze go nie znależliśmy. Pomorzesz nam?-Zapytała Szpadka. A ja puknołem się w czoło i popatrzyłem na prawie płaczącego Smarka który nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.' '-Z czego się Smarku tak śmiejesz hmm?-Mieczyk' '-Bo właśnie zapytałeś Czkawkę czy pomorze na szukać samego siebie.-Mówił Smark' '-Nierozumiem go a ty siostra-Zapytał Szpadkę. A ja postanowiłem się odezwać.' '-Znależliście mnie. Tu jestem. A gdzie reszta?' '-O to ty Czkawka-Szpadka-Reszta szuka cię po Berk' '-To do nich lećmy.-Jak powiedziałem to tak zrobiliśmy. Po kilku minutach wylądowaliśmy w wiosce. Gdzie wszyscy siedzieli na placu z zawiedzionymi minami. Astrid była cała zapłakana podeszłem po cichu i przytuliłem ją od tyłu. Poczułem jak mnie odpycha.' '-Gdzieś ty się podziewał? Ja tak się martwię a ty sobie takie żarty użądzasz niewiesz jak wszystkich wystraszyłeś?! Co ty sobie wogóle myślałeś?!-Zaczeła krzyczeć na mnie moja ukochana a wszyscy jeżdzcy patrzyli się na nas jak nigdy. ' '-Astrid przepraszam byłem u Go...-lecz nie dała mi dokączyć' '-Ja tu się martwię a ty znaku życia nie dajesz! Mógłbyś kogoś poinformować. A jakby coś ci się stało?-Tu mówiła spokojnie.' '-Tak was wszystkich przepraszam a zwłaszcza ciebie Astrid. Masz racje mogłem kogoś poinformować. Nic mi nie jest byłem u Gothi-Po tym przytuliłem dziewczyne która odrazu się we mnie wtuliła pocałowałem ją w czoło. Po całym zdarzeniu jeszcze raz przeprosiłem i wszyscy ruszyliśmy do SA. Tam opowiedziałem im o Emmie. Miała ona Kasztanowe włosy które sięgały jej do pasa. Na sobie miała białą tunikę i czarne leginsy. Jej oczy były koloru brązowego jak czekolada. Po zajęciach wszyscy poszliśmy zobaczyć co u niej. Jak weszliśmy do środka Emma już wstała i jadła posiłek przyrządzony przez Gothi.' '-Cześć Emmo to ja pamiętasz mnie tak?-Zapytałem' '-Tak jesteś Czkawka.-Emma' '-Tak to jest Astrid, Kami,Śledzik, Sączysmark i Bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka-Przedstawiłem wszystkich. Zielarka(Gothi) miała tylko 6 miejsc więc Astrid usiadła mi na kolanach co bardzo ździwiło Emme. Po rozmowie oprowadziłem dziewczyne po Berk i zaprowadziłem ją do swojego domu, poniewż narazie zamieszka u mnie.' '-Tutaj będziesz spała-Pokazałem jej swój pokój. Chciałem już wychodzić ale mnie zatrzymała.' '-Zaczekaj. Bardzo dziękuje ci za wszystko.-Chciała mnie pocałować ale ja odsunołem sie i powiedziłem tylko ,,Dobranoc" znikając za drzwiami.Udałem się do Astrid która właśnie karmiła Wichurę.' '-Cześć kochanie masz ochotę na to żebym zabrał cię w pewne miejsce-Zapytałem z uśmiechem.' '-Oczywiście że tak. Z tobą zawsze.-Już mieliśmy się pocałować gdy usłyszelśmy chrząkanie.' 'ROŹDZIAŁ 16' Za naszymi plecami stał Stoick. '-Astrid przepraszam za tamto. Powinienem to uszanować.-Powiedział' '-Naprawdę nic się nie stało-Odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta Astrid.' '-Dobrze więc jutro bądzcie w twierdzy wieczorem-Mówił uśmiechnięty-A teraz już pójde.-Poszedł. ' '-Ciekawe po co-Astrid' '-Jutro się okarze-Powiedziałem. Wsiedliśmy na nasze smoki i polecieliśmy na nową wyspę którą nazwałem Montori (Takie tam wymyśliłam jak ktoś będzie miał lepszą nazwę to proszę pisać w komentarzach a ja wybiorę najlepszą nazwę i zmienię). Dotarliśmy na miejsce a Wichura z Mordką poszli się bawić. Usiadłem na klifie. Podeszła do mnie moja dziewczyna która położyła głowę na moich kolanach. Wyglądała pięknie była taka delikatna i urocza. Naprawdę ją kocham i nikt mi jej nie zastąpi. Zawsze mogę na nią liczyć i to jest wspaniałe. Z zamyśleń wyrwał mnie jej przepiękny lekki głos.' '-Czkawka o czym myślisz?' '-O tym jaka jesteś cudowna-Pocałowałem ją a ona oddała pocaunek ktory stawał się coraz bardziej zachłanny i namiętny. Gdy się od siebie oderwaliśmy powiedziała.' '-Ta Emma wydaje mi się dziwna. Widziałeś jak na nas patrzyła a zwłaszcza na ciebie?' '-Nie wydaje mi się że jest taka zła. Nic nie pamięta. A co zazdrosna-Zapytałem poruszając śmiesznie brwiami na co dziewczyna zaczeła się śmiać. Położyliśmy się na trawie.' '-Mam coś dla ciebie-Powiedziałem. Pochyliłem się nad dziewczyną nasze usta dzieliło kilka centymetrów. Astrid zamkneła oczy czekając na pocaunek a ja zaczołem ją gilgotać. Niemogła powstrzymać śmiechu.' '-Hahahaha Czkawka hahaha prze...haha...stań hahaha proszę! Hahahahahahahahaha-Zrobiła te piękne oczka a ja dałem jej buziaka w policzek.' '-Chyba powinniśmy się już zbierać. Póżno się robi.-Powiedziałem. Zawołaliśmy nasze smoki które jak zawsze bawiły sie w ganianego podgryzając się nawzajem.(Taka ich zabawa) Ruszyliśmy na Berk gdzie Astrid porzegnała mnie soczystym buziakiem. Każde z nas ruszyło w swoją stronę.' '-Jak tam Szczerbou u Wichury hmm? Coś między wami jest.-Powiedziałem zadowolony. Ale smok nadal bujał w obłokach. No to będzie nowy gatunek-Pomyślałem.' Obudziłem się połamany. W końcu spałem w salonie na niezbyt wygodnej wersalce. Rozglądnełem się wokuł i zobaczyłem śpiącego Szczerbatka. Po cichu wstałem i poszłem napić się do kuchni gdzie spotkałem moich rodziców. Niecodzienny widok-Pomyślałem widząc ich całujących się. Nagle poczułem jak coś śmierdzi. '-Mamo pali ci się jedzenie-Na co odskoczyli od siebie a mama zaczeła ratować posiłek.' '-Nieładnie tak podglądać synu-Stoick ' '-Nie podglądałem tylko weszłem do kuchni.-Mama podała nam śniadanie troche przypalone ale dało się zjeść. Jak zjadłem poszłem do Emmy. Siedziała na łóżku pletła sobie warkocza.' '-Cześć Emmo idziesz ze mną do Akademii?-' '-Cześć Jasne że ide.' '-Dobra to na dole masz śniadanie idz zjedz aja za chwile do ciebie dołącze.-Powiedziałem. Dziewczyna znikła za drzwiami a ja wziołem swój notatnik i zeszłem na dół. Już zjadła więc ruszyliśmy do SA. Po drodze spotkałem Sączysmarka i Kami.' '-Cześć Kami Cześć Smark.-Powiedziałem' '-Cześć Czkawka i Emma-Kami' '-Cóż to za piękności -Zapytał Smark podchodząc do Emmy od której dostał w nos na co ja z Kami wybuchneliśmy śmiechem.' '-Dziewczyna ma charakter lubie takie-Dodał Sączysmark. Doszliśmy do akademi gdzie czekała na nas reszta. Na powitanie dostałem od Astrid soczystego buziaka w policzek i zaczeliśmy zajęcia. Tłumaczyłem Emmie wiele rzeczy o smokach opowiedziałem o nocnych furiach... i wiele innych rzeczy' '-Więc Szczerbatek jest ostatnią Nocną Furią na ziemi?-Zapytała' '-Tak. Zrobiłbym wszystko żeby znaleść następne. Poleciał bym wszędzie nawet na koniec świata żeby je znaleść-Powiedziałem i zajęcia się skończyły. Razem z Astrid i Emmą poszliśmy do mnie do domu.' '-No to ja już pójde-Powiedziała Astrid.' '-Czekaj może zostaniesz na objedzie?-Zapytałem. Moja dziewczyna spojrzała na Emme i chwile się zastanowiła.' '-Wiesz chętnie zostane-Powiedziała z uśmiechem. Razem z moimi rodzicami zasiadliśmy do stołu. Po objedzie Emma poszła do pokoju a moi rodzice wybrali się na spacer. W końcu wódz też potrzebuje chwilowy odpoczynek. Razem z Astrid poszłem do salonu. Zaczeliśmy rozmowe.' '-Co dziś robisz bo myślałam że możę gdzieś byśmy poszli co?-Zapytała' '-Wiesz dziś nie moge obiecałem Emmie że wybiore dla niej smoka i .....' '-Ale nie zapytałeś nas o zdanie w końcu jest u nas od 2 dni. Nie znamy jej. Może podaruj sobie tego smoka.' '-Obiecałem jej więc wiesz...-Zaczolem' '-Więc nie liczy się teraz moje zdanie ani żadnego z jeżdzców tak?-Zapytala z niedowierzaniem' '-To nie tak może i masz racje że jej nie znamy ale w końcu mieszka na Berk a gdy będziemy atakowani każda pomoc się przyda rozumiesz?' '-Och tak ale jeśli ci na mnie zależy i na całej akademi to proszę cię żebyś się wstrzymał chwilowo z tą decyzją.-Gdy to powiedziała pocałowała mnie w policzek i wyszła.' Obydwoje zakochanych jednak nie słyszało że któś i podsuchiwał. A mianowicie Emma. Wiele myśli krążyło po jej głowie ale jednego była pewna. Pewna tego że musi zlikwidować pewną osobę a nawet kilka by dotrzeć do celu. Podobało się? Więc jak wcześniej wspominałam piszcie w komentarzach wymyśloną nazwę wyspy. Ten kto wymyśli najlepszą dostanie dedykt przy następnym roździale i jego nazwa będzie w moim opowiadaniu jako nowa wyspa. Myślę że chociaż ktoś napisze. Roździały jak narazie będą dodawane normalnie :) 'ROŹDZIAŁ 17 ' Dni na wyspie Berk mijały pogodnie. Czkawka spytał się jeżdców czy wybrać Emmie smoka. Wszyscy stwierdzili że za krótko ją znają. Chłopak powiadomił delikatnie dziewczyne że musi jeszcze troche poćwiczyć. Para zakochanych (Astrid i Czkawka) spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu codziennie widiwali się na łące lub na Kruczym urwisku spęzając ze sobą wspaniały czas. Właśnie zajęcia w akademi dobiegały końca. '-Czkawka to jak wybierzemy się na tą nową wyspę? Może ją nazwiemy?-Zapytał Sączysmark' '-Dobry pomysł to za 2 dni tam polecimy i zrobimy sobie odrazu biwak. Porozglądamy się tam tylko zapytajcie się rodziców.' '-Ok-wszyscy. Razem z Emmą wracałem do domu.' '-Czkawko zapomniałam ci powiedzieć że wczoraj jak poszłam na spacer a dokładnie nad Krucze urwisko to widziałam tam dziwnego smoka. Może ty będziesz wiedział co to za gatunek.' '-Może i bym wiedział. Opisz mi go z wyglądu.-Poprosiłem.' '-Dobrze więc tak był on niewiem może wzrostu Śmiertelnika zębacza ogon miał pokryty łuskami koloru srebrnego. Tak samo całe ciało tylko ono było kolorowe, pysk miał jakby to powiedzieć płaski. Miał duże zółte pytrzeszczone oczy a szpony jak gryf. Więcej mu się nie przyjrzałam ponieważ zionoł lawą. Zaczełam uciekać.-Mówiąc to miała bardzo poważną mine.' '-Nigdy nie widziałem takiego smoka ani o nim nie słyszałem zaprowadzisz mnie tam? Chciałbym go zobaczyć i troche poopserwować.-Zapytałem z nadzieją' '-Naturalnie moge zrobić to nawet teraz.' '-Dobrze ale najpierw coś zjedzmy umieram z głodu. Gdy weszliśmy do domu na stole leżała kartka a na niej napisane.' Synu razem z matką popłyneliśmy podpisać sojusz z Łupieszcami. Postaramy się wrócić do rana jeśli nie zjawimy się do 2 dni przyleć po nas. '' Stoick i Valka'' Szybko coś uszykowałem i zjadłem razem z Emmą. Zawołałem Szczerbatka i poszliśmy za dziewczyną która nas prowadziła. '-Tu go widziałam-Staneła i spojrzała się na mnie.-Widzisz coś jest na tym kamieniu-Powiedziała pokazując mi palcem. Szedłem w jego stronę schyliłem się i zaczołem szukać lecz nagle urwał mi się film.' Oczami Astrid Gdy skączyły się zajęcia odprowadziłam mojego chłopaka wzrokiem i sama ruszyłam do domu. '-Cześć mamo co dziś na objad. Zgłodniałam.-Zapytałam' '-A naleśniki z owocami. Sama je zbierałam zrobiłam dla ciebie marmolade z malin. Twoją uluioną.-Powiedziała mama śmiejąc się.' '-O jak fajnie- zaczełam pałaszować.' '-Jak tam było na zajęciach?' '-A wiesz dobrze, za 2 dni chcemy lecieć na tą nową wyspę którą odkrył Czkawka. Zostaniemy tam na kilka dni mogę lecieć?-Zapytałam' '-Jasne leć i baw się dobrze.-Uśmiechnełam się. Podziękowałam za jedzenie i poszłam na plac. Spotkałam tam bliżniaki i Śledzika który próbował odciągnąć ich od nowego topora. Przywiózł go kilka dni temu Johann. A Mieczyk i Szpadka ciągle się o niego klócą. Czasami chciałabym mieć rodzeństwo ale jak widze ich to odrazu mi się odechciewa.' '-Hej co porabiacie-Zapytałam' '-Próbuje odciągnąc ich od nażedzia zbrodni bo zaraz się tu pozabijają-Śledzik.' '-Hehe- podeszłam i zabrałam topór.' '-Ej Astrid oddawaj mój topór!-Mieczyk' '-Wcale nie jest to twój topór tylko mój!-Szpadka.' '-Nie bo mój-Mieczyk.' '-Mój- Szpadka' '-Mój-Mieczyk. Gdy rodzeństwo się kłóciło zabrałam topór i zaniosłam go do kuźni. Po chwili wróciłam.' '-Skączcie już przez wasze kłótnie topór uciekł!-Krzyknoł Śledzik z uśmiechniętą miną cały czas patrząc na mnie.' '-Ale jak to możliwe?-Zapytał Mieczyk' '-Ale ty głupi brat jesteś. Normalnie dostał nóg i zwiał bo nie mógł na ciebie patrzeć.-Szpadka' '-Rodzice zawsze mówili że to ja jestem piękniejszy więc nie kłam-Mieczyk' '-Nieprawda musieli kłamać żeby ci nie zrobić przykrości.-Szpadka' '-Jesteście bliźniakami. Więc jesteście do siebie podobni i to bardzo.-Powiedziałam.' '-Ej może polecimy na smoczą wyspę coś wysadzić?-Mieczyk' '-Brat to rewelacyjny pomysł lećmy-Szpadka' '-A skąt znasz takie słowo rewikabyjno co???-Mieczyk nie mógł powtórzyć' '-Lećmy już-Szpadka. Razem ze Śledzikiem polecieliśmy z nimi żeby za mocno tam nie naszkudzili.' 'ROŹDZIAŁ 18' Oczami Czkawki ''' '''Obudziłem się straszniee obolały. Niewiedziałem gdzie jestem ani jak tu trafiłem. Może tylko tyle że Emma zaprowadziłam mnie na Krucze Urwisko. Właśnie gdzie ona jest-Myśli krążyły mi po głowie. Nagle usłyszałem dwa głosy lecz nie wiedziałem do kogo należą. głos1-Spisałaś się teraz mogę oddać ci twojego smoka. głos2-Bardzo dziękuje. Musiałam coś wkońcu wymyśleć żeby zbawić go w połapkę. Więc gdzie jest mój smok? głos1-Na zewnątrz.-Do rozmowy przyłączyła się 3 osoba. głos3-Więc jak?Pan ma Czkawkę-Pana smoków a my mamy jego nocną furię. Jednak opłacało się połączyć siły. Choć Emmo na nas czas zabieramy smoka i płyniemy na naszą wyspę. głos1-Dagurze pamiętaj o sojuszu.-Nagle mnie olśniło. Więc to Berserkowie mnie porwali a Emma jest z nimi. Tylko ta 3 osoba kto to był?-Myślałem lecz ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia. '-Witaj Czkawko obudziłeś się haha-Drwiącym głosem mówa do mnie ta postać. ' '-Witaj Drago. Myślałem że nie żyjesz.-Powiedziałem' '-A jednak się przeliczyłeś. Mamy ciebię i nocną furie. Mam wspaniały plan który jak narazie idzie jak po maśle.-Zaśmiał się' '-Jaki plan przecierz to ja zarem ze Szczerbatkiem cię pokonałem. Ja zostałem Panem smoków a Szczerbatek alfą.' '-Tak ale ja cię zabije to ja stanę się ich panem. Wyobraż sobie mnie jako pana smoków lecącego na nocnej furi-alfie na Berk razem z pomocą wkurzonnych smoków i waszym wrogiem- z Berserkami. Zawładnoł bym wszystkimi wyspami.-Mówił po czym szarpnoł mnie w stronę wyjścia.' '-Napewno chcerz zobaczyć swojego smoka którego zabierają oni.-Wskazał na statek wroga.-O przepraszam nocna furia nie jest już twoim smokiem. Hahahaha-Drwił. Zaprowadził mnie do jakiejś olbrzymiej jaskini. Była użądzona jakby Drago w niej mieszkał i chyba tak było. Szliśmy dalej aż ujrzałem olbrzymi stół a za nim siedział Dagur, Emma i jego słudzy. ' '-O kogo my tu mamy-Dagur-A mógłbyś być moim bratem-zaśmiał się' '-Nigdy w życiu-Powiedziałem-Emma ale niespodzianka.' '-Och jakiś ty naiwny. Trzeba było posuchać się przyjaciół i się ze mną nie zadawać. A tak naprawdę nazywam się Kira i jestem siostrą Dagura.-' '-Dlaczego mnie tu przyprowadziłeś-Zapytałem Drago.' '-Przyprowadziłem cię tu żebyś coś dostał od Dagura mojego przyjaciela.-Drago' '-Przyjaciela jeszcze czego-Powiedziałem pod nosem.' '-Czkawusiu mam dla ciebie mały prezęt-Dagur podszedł do mnie i zaczoł mnie bić. Dostałem mocno w brzuch lecz podniosłem się i chaamowałem ruchy wroga lecz nagle poczułem ogromny ból na udzie spojrzałem się na nie i zobaczyłem wbity w nie nóż. Opadłem z sił i zemdlałem. Nie pamiętam co się dalej działo.' Następny dzień: Obudziłem się znowu w tej norze za kratami. miałem rożcięte udo.Strasznie mnie bolało krew leciała ze mnie potokiem. Prubowałem ją zatamować. Usłyszałem otwieranie krat uniosłem wzrok i ujrzałem ponownie Drago. '-Postanowiłem że będę zabijał cię powoli. Taka powolna i bolesna śmierć wiesz o co chodzi.-Drago. Zucił we mnie chlebem wylał mi na głowę wode i wyszedł mówiąc-Codziennie jedna mała rana. Będziesz cierpiał.-Wyszedł.A ja byłem głodny lecz ten chleb był twardy jak kamień. Niemogłem go nawet ugryść. ' Tak mijały kolejne dni. Drago jak obiecał codziennie chodził do Czkawki i podcinał mu skkurę a czasami nawet żyły chłopak był wykączony. Któregoś dnia Straże wzieły mnie i przywiązały do słupa który stal bardzo blisko statku. Zledwością obruciłem głowę z siebię. Dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki miałem sieć ale jednak coś w tej sieci było. Dostrzegłem w niej zawiązaną..... Tym czasem na Berk W wiosce wszyscy martwili się o przyszłego wodza który zniknoł z niewiadomych przyczyn razem z nieznaną dziewczyną. Stoick tracił nadzieje że jego syn wróci. Chociarz ostatnia iskierka w jego sercu jeszcze nie wygasła. Bał się że straci syna i zastępce. Valka płakała w jego ramionach. W końcó ich syn nie wracał już prawie miesiąc. Nie dawał znaku życia trak się o niego martwili. Astrid tak samo nie spała nie jadła i nie piła lecz miała nadzieję że jej ukochany powróci na Berk. Tyle myśli krążyło w jej głowie. Modliła sie tylko żeby nadal żył aby mogła go jeszcze raz przytulić i pocałować.Codziennie chodziła na Krucze urwisko wypatrójąc czy nie lecie do domu. Nawet bliźniaki przejeły się zniknięciem Czkawki. Od miesiąca nic nie narozrabiały było im trochę smutno. Akademia została zamknięta do jego powrotu. Jak myślicie kogo zobaczył Czkawka w sieci? Gdzie go zaprowadzą? Czy jeźdzcy ruszą w poszukiwania przyszłego wodza? Stoick straci tą nadzieje, wybierze innego następce? Co stanie się głównemu bohaterowi i jego wrogą? Podpowiem że następne roździały będą nieco fantastyczne. Piszcie w komętarzach swoje wyobrarzenia. Zobaczymy czy ktoś zgadnie o co mi chodzi. Mam napisane już następne roździały lecz zobaczycie je dopiero za tydzień ponieważ wyjeżdzam. Kolejne roździały pojawią się dopiero w piątek lub sobotę. ''' '''Miłego czytania! Pozdrawiam moich czytelników :-) (PS. Gdy wrócę ogłoszę kto wygrał konkurs na nazwę wyspy. Jeszcze można pisać swoje propozycje.) 'ROŹDZIAŁ 19' Ogłaszam że konkurs na najlepszą nazwę wyspy która będzie zawarta w moim opowiadaniu wygrywa Rozalia27 nazwa jej wyspy to Wyspa Księżycowych Cieni. Jej właśnie dedykuje ten roździał i serdecznie pozdrawiam. ''' '''Dziękuje także każdemu kto dawał propozycje nazw i w miare swoich możliwości ich propozycje też pojawią się w moim opku. Pozdrawiam wszystkich czytelników. :) Oczami Czkawki ''' '''Dostrzegłem w niej zawiązaną dziewczynę. Było widać że ledwo oddycha strasznie się dusiła, nie wiedziałem co może jej być. Nagle dostrzegłem że nieznajoma ma ogon?? A na nim łuski? Że co? Niewiedziałem jak mam na to zareragować po prostu siedziałem w bezruchu wpatrując się w nią. To była syrena! Ale skąd Drago i Berksowie ją mają przecierz to tylko legęda! Tylko mit!-Krzyczałem w myślach. Nie wiedziałem co myśleć. Syrena miała jakby to ująć góre od bielizny ale pokrytą fioletowymi łuskami z muszlami i miała ogon w błękitne łuski. Jej oczy także były błękitne jak ocean, miała bląd włosy a na nich wianek jakby z fiołków czy innych kwiatów. Nagle mnie spostrzegła. Wpatrywała się we mnie swoimi pięknymi oczami. Przypominała mi moją ukochaną Astrid za którą tak tęsknie. '-Ktoś ty?-Zapytała wystraszona-Nie rób mi krzywdy.!' '-Spokojnie nie zrobie. Czy ty jesteś syreną?-Spytałem z niedowierzaniem.' '-Tak jestem syreną. Mam na imię Irina.-Odpowiedziała.' '- Troche głupio to zabrzmi ale nazywam się Halibut Straszliwy Czkawka Trzeci, albo poprostu Czkawka. Nierozumiem jesteś syreną przecierz one nie istnieją.-Zapytałem' '-Masz racje ale opowiem ci wszystko w skrucie-Powiedziała- Jeszcze przed ludzmi zwanymi przez wszystkich wikingami żyli bogowie (I tutaj zacznie się troche fantastyki wymyślonej przezemnie, Mam nadzieje że się spodoba) Zeus, Hades i Posejdon byli to trzej bracia którzy postawili się swojemu ojcu Kronosowi i zabili go. Zeus jest władcą żądził niebem i piorunami, Hades był bogiem świata zmarłych żądził Hadesem podziemną krainą a Posejdon został władcą mórz, stworzył wtedy nimfy podwodne stworzenia. Nimfy miały swoje życie wiązały się ze sobą i miały dzieci. Dziecmi Nimf zostały syreny. Było to bardzo dawno temu powoli bogowie zabijali się z zazdrośći i ninawiści. Każdy z nich chciał posiąść władze czyli Pioru piosunów Zeusa. Wszyscy się wykańczali na wzajem a on postanowił ukryć piorun w bezpiecznym miejscu przed innymi. Gdy tak zrobił zabił się zabił się by nikomu nie zdradzić gdzie go ukrył. Następnie każdy z bogów szukał pioruna i znowu zaczeła się ich rywalizacja. Teraz pewnie wszyscy są martwi w Hadesie i nie mogą z tamtąd się wydostać. Gdy wszyscy tak powymierali to został tylko nasz klan. Klan syren ale jak widać to zostałam tylko ja. Strzege naszego sekretu jako jedyna syrena na ziemi. Nie mogę go tobie powierzyć, ponieważ zdradzę swoich zmarłych przodków i zniszczę to co mi powierzono przez te wszystkie lata.-Gdy skączyła zaniemówiłem nie mogłem wydusić z siebie ani jednego najmniejszego słowa. Po chwili usłyszałem krzyki i rozbite szkło.' '-Ale jak to uciekła?!-Wydarł się Drago do sługi Berksów. Rozbijając szklaną butelkę którą trzymał w ręku. Szkło az doleciało do mnie.' '-Poprostu myśleliśmy że nie oddycha i poluzowaliśmy line ściągając przytym kaganiec. A ona wyrwała nam się i uciekła. Żuciła się z klifu i z całych sił prubowała odlecieć. Przeleciała kilka metrów i runeła na ziemie przeszukujemy cały teren lecz prawdopodobnie już nie żyje -Mówił wystraszony.' '-Co jak to nie żyje chciałem żywą nocną furje! A nie skórę na rękawiczki !!(Sorry ale tak jakoś...) Powiedz swojemu wodzowi że jeśli jej nie znajdzie żywej to się z nim policze.Zrozumiano?-Zapytał' '-Zrozumiano już płynę.-Sługa. A ja tylko przysłuchiwałem się im. Czyli Szczerbatek uciekł?-Zapytałem w myślach. Spojrzałem na Irine która miała zamknięte oczy nie ruszała się. Wystraszyłem się.' '-Irino? Irino? Słyszysz mnie?-Zapytałem-' '-Tak. Jeśli nie dostanę się do wody mogę zginąć-Powiedziała łkając. Ja tylko obruciłem się w inną stronę układając sobie to wszystko w głowie. Mój wzrok zatrzymał się przy nieco sporym kawałku szkła leżącym pod moimi nogami. Wmiarę swoich możliwości zaczołem przysuwać go swoją stopą. Gdy był dosyć blisko starałem się po niego sięgnąć. Nie było to prostę bo miałem przywiązane ręce do słupa lecz po kilku próbach udało mi się. Przeciałem linę. Spojrzałem do okoła czy nikogo nie ma. Zobaczyłem tylko dwóch strażników stojących przy łodzi ale byli obruceni plecami do mnie więc bez problemu wstałem podeszłem do sieci z syreną i zaczołem przecinać ją kawałkiem pobitego szkła. Udało mi się dziewczyna nieco mi pomogła i wskoczyła do morza. ' '-Tak ci dziękuje Czkawko.-Mówiła szczęśliwa-Nigdy ci tego nie zapomne.-Po chwili znikła w głebinach. Za nim zdążyłem się obrucić straże zaszly mnie od tyłu. Pewnie usłyszały ten plusk do wody dlatego mnie zobaczyły-Pomyślałem a po chwili straciłem przytomność znowu.' 'ROŹDZIAŁ 20 ' Na Berk ' '''Na wysoie Berk jak codzień wszyscy był stłamszeni i smutni. To już trzeci miesiąc gdy Czkawka nie wracał do domu. Jeżdzcy już kilka razy przeszukiwali sąsiednie wyspy i nic. Nadal go nie znależli. Wódz ogłosił swojego syna jako zmarłego sam stracił już wszelką nadzieje że kiedykolwiek go znowu zobaczy. Ukochana chłopaka razem z jego matką także pogrążała się w smutku i zalu. Co dzień przez otwarte okno wypatrywała czy jej ukochany nie nadlatuje do wioski. Każdy mieszkaniec Berk tracił jakiekolwiek nadzieje związane z przybyciem przyszłego wodza. Lecz ten dzień na Berk zmienił wszystko. ' 'Jak każdego ranka Pyskacz szedł do swojej kuźni. Lecz zauwarzył coś o czym musiał natychmiast poinformować Stoicka. Pobiegł do niego i razem z resztą wioski udał się na plac. Stoic, Valka i jeźdzcy przebili się przez tłum. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niebo gdzie nadlatywał smok. Lecz nie byle jaki smok była to Nocna Furia. Leciała ona obijając się o głazy, leciała z taką trudnością. Wszystkie oczy patrzyły na nią z nadzieją ze zobaczą na jej grzbiecie jej jeźdzca lecz tak się nie stało. Nocna Furia wylądowała na placu obok wszystkich lecz sama.(Miała samosterujący ogon który wcześniej założył jej Czkawka) Niemogła utrzymać się na własnych nogach więc padła na ziemie. Jej duże zółte ślepia powoli się zamykały. Wódz wraz z żoną i Astrid podbiegli do smoka sprawdzając czy nie ma żadnych ran i czy jeszcze żyje. Jego serce biło coraz wolniej i ciszej. Szczerbatek nie chciał umierać, chciał żyć dla Czkawki. Niepoddawał się lecz był strasznie słaby. Wszystkie smoki w okolicy zbliżyły się do niego i pokłoniły się mu. ' '''-Szczerbatku nie możesz nas zostawić nie możesz zostawić Czkawki słyszysz-Mówiła płacząc Astrid. Lecz smok zamknoł oczy. Był taki zmęczony. Na Wyspie Ksieżycowych Cieni (Czkawka) ' '''Zaczołem się budzić leżałem na czymś mokrym. Była to moja krew która wydostawała się z mojego brzucha. Był on rozcięty i tak bolał a ja coraz bardziej słabłem aż w końcu znów zemdlałem. Obudziłem się w celi lecz miałem jakby opatrzoną ranę był do niej przyłorzony dosyć spory kawałek materiału strasznie piekło jakby materiał ten był nasączony słoną morską wodą. Prubowałem się podnieść lecz nie bardzo mi to wychodziło. Po kilku staraniach i bólach usiadłem i oparłem się o zimny czarny mur. Siedziałem tak dosyć długo dochodząc do siebie gdy do celi któs wszedł. Był to jeden ze straży. ' '''-Już się obudził-Powiedział a po chwili do celi wszedł jeszcze jeden strażnik i zabrali mnie. Niebardzo wiem gdzie bo było ciemno i tamowałem krew. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce zrobiło się tak jasno. Ta jasność strasznie mnie oślepiała. Nagle któś podciał mi nogi że upadłem. Sykłem z bólu ale to nie był koniec. Po całym zajściu w którym poniosłem bardzo dużo ran ciętych podszedł do mnie Drago mówiąc '-Dosyć tego zadługo ciągnie się ta twoja śmierć prawie cztery miesiące. Mam już wystarczająco dużą armie żeby napaść na bezbronne i rozpaczone zaginięciem następcy tronu Berk.Hahaha Możesz się z nim już pożegnać bo go nie zobaczysz. To ja będe panem smoków.-Powiedział a w między czasie przywiązano mi do nóg dwa olbrzymie głazy. Były tak ciężkie że musiało je podnosić czterech dobrze zbudowanych wikingów. Zaprowadzono mnie do portu.' '-Dowidzenia Czkawko a raczej dobranoc, zaśniesz i już się nigdy nie obudzisz.-Powiedział Drago i na jego komęde wrzucono mnie do morza. Mając przywiązane do nóg te głazy odrazu spadałem w dół. Wiedziałem że na długo nie wstrzymam powietrza i tak czy inaczej umrę topiąc się pod wodą. Przygotowałem się na śmierć choć nie o takiej marzyłem. W oddali zobaczyłem jakby światełko. Powoli zamykałem oczy.' I jak? Podoba się? Jeśli macie jakieś uwagi czy coś innego to piszcie w komętarzach. A ta moja historyjka z bogami i syreną jest mojego autorstwa wymyślona przezemnie. Mam nadzieje że sie podoba. Jak myślicie co zobaczył Ćzkawka w oddali? Jeśli się domyślacie to piszcie. :) 'ROŹDZIAŁ 21' Na Berk ''' '''Szczerbatka zaprowadzono do Gothi. Kobieta bardzo chciała go uleczyć lecz nie mogła tego zrobić. Do wyleczenia smoka potrzebna jest wielka miłość. Miłość której nikt nie przezwyciężył. Taka bezgraniczna potęga miłości Smoka i jego Pana. Właśnie to może go ocalić, wygrać ze smutkiem i goryczą która panowała w jego sercu na zawsze. Wystarczy jedna łza by ocalić to jedno małe życie. Tak mało potrzeba a jednak jest najtrudniejszą rzeczą do zrobienia. Najtrudniejszą ponieważ tylko jedna osoba może się z nią zmierzyć, przejść tą próbe ocalenia niewinnego życia. W pewnym domu jedna dziewczyna siedziała na łóżku łkając cały czas. Trzymała w ręku maskę ukochanego. Miała pozytywne myśli takie że jeszcze go zobaczy i to nie raz. Pocieszano ją, wszyscy ją pocieszali lecz miłe słowa typu ,,Córciu wszystko będzie dobrze'' albo ,,Niemartw się już on wróci'' , ,,Już niepłacz jest ok'' i wiele wiele innych niepomagały. Dziewczyna chciała usłyszeć te słowa które będą wydobywały się z jego ust. Właśnie jego.'' U Czkawki ' '''Jedyne co pamiętam to światło które było coraz bliżej mnie. Pojawiłem się w pomieszczeniu, było całe urządzone na biało bez okien. Było w nim tak jasno lecz w tej jasności spostrzegłem osobę która siedziała na krześle. Był to mężczyzna ubrany na biało miał bląd włosy i błękitne oczy. Powoli do mnie podszedł. ' '''-Witam ty pewnie jesteś Czkawka tak? '-Tak, gdzie ja jestem? Czy ja umarłem?-Czkawka' '-Prawdę mówiąc umarłeś. Lecz zostałeś uratowany. ' '-Słucham? Nie rozumiem-Byłem strasznie zaklopotany.-Nie żyje nie zobacze już bliskich tak?' '-Zobaczysz. Umarłeś lecz zostałeś w tym samym czasie uratowany.' '-Ale jak przez kogo? Powiedz mi kim wogóle jesteś.' '-Jestem Marc strzegę ludzi z czystym sercem.' '-Z czystym sercem?' '-Tak miałeś strasznie czyste serce by umrzeć więc postanowiłem zadać ci pewną próbę. Jeśli przeznią przejdziesz to okarze się czy masz czyste serce i umysł. Jeśli tak to zwróce ci twoją duszę. Jeśli nie to niestety ale będziesz musiał zostać tu, wśród nieszczęśliwych zagłubionych dusz.' '-Tak poprostu decytujesz kto umrze a kto nie?' '-Nie. Zauwarzyłem że posiadasz więż z pewną osobą i jest ona bardzo potężna. Nigdy takiego czegoś nie widziałem-Powiedział po czym się uśmiechnoł.' '-Mam więż ze smokami a raczej z pewnym smokiem jeśli dobrze rozumiem?-Zapytałem niepewnie' '-Tak chcerz zobaczyć zapewne co się z nim teraz dzieje.' '-Oczywiście.-Marc zaprowadził mnie do innego pomieszczenia. Niewiem jak się do niego dostaliśmy. Działo się to tak szybko chyba telepatycznie. Nagle znalazłem się u siebie w domu. Byłem w swoim pokoju gdzie ujrzałem Szczerbatka. Smok leżał niewinnie na swoim posłaniu, podeszłem do niego i zawołałem-Mordko-Nieusłyszałem odpowiedzi nawet nie drgnoł. Przytuliłem się do niego lecz nie wyczułem zadnego bicia serca. Strasznie się wystraszyłem po prostu zaczołem ryczeć. Jak mała dziewczyna nie powstrzymywałem płaczu. Zobaczyłem siedzącą na moim łóżku Astrid łkała i trzymała w rękach mój chełm. -Astrid co się stało?-Próboałem ją przytulić lecz tak jak duch przenikłem przeznią. Czyli nikt mnie nie słyszy. Zaczołem krzyczeć. Nikt mnie nie usłyszł. Po chwili znalazłem się znów w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Stał tam ten chłopak.' '-Co się stało?Co dzieje się Szczerbatkowi? Czemu Astrid mnie nie słyszała?' '-Odpowiedz ty mi na jedno pytanie a za niedługo z nimi będziesz. Dobrze?-Zapytał' '-Tak' '-Więc pytanie brzmi tak .....-Nagle nie słyszałem co Marc do mnie mówi. Widziałem tylko jak rusza ustami nadal go nie słysząc.Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Zrobiło się ciemno widziałem ciemność ciemność przed oczami. Jakbym umarł.' 'ROŹDZIAŁ 22 ' Gwałtownie otworzyłem oczy wdychając jak najwięcej powietrza. Jakbym się dusił. Rozglądałem się wokół siebie, już nie byłem w wodzie tylko w przepięknej jaskini. Była ona pokryta diamętami a na środku znajdowało się małe źródełko. Leżałem na jednym z kamieni który przypominał mi łóżko. Znajdowała się na nim jakaś tkanina. Po kilku minutach obruciłem głowę w stronę strumienia. Zobaczyłem w nim Irinę. Bardzo się ucieszyłem. '-Czkawka obudziłeś się-Mówiła siadając na głazie.' '-Tak czuje się okropnie. Jakby przebiegło po mnie tysiąc Oszołomostrachów.-Zaśmiałem się, ona również.' '-Widzę że chumor już wrócił?' '-Jasne że tak chociarz śnił mi się bardzo dziwny sen. Umarłem byl w nim Marc, Szczerbatek i Astrid. Szczerbatek był martwy.-Nagle mnie oświeciło-Właśnie Mordka nie mogę jej zostawić!-Krzyknołem. Próbowałem się podnieść lecz byłem strasznie obolały.' '-Obawiam się że to nie do końca był sen-Nasze miny zbledły' '-Czyli myślisz że on zginoł? A mnie nawet przy nim nie było?!-Zaczołem płakać' '-Nie martw się napewno nic mu nie jest kiedy odzyskasz siły to do niego wrócisz.-Pocieszała mnie' '-Miejmy taką nadzieje. Ty mnie uratowałaś tak?-' '-Tak. Chciałam spłacić dług. To co dlamnie zrobiłeś było naprawde cudowne.' '-Ale ja nic takiego nie zrobiłem-Powiedziałem' '-Uratowałeś mi życie i to wystarczyło. Ale ja nie mogłam cię tak zostawić i też tak zrobiłam-Uśmiechneła się-' '-Jestem ci bardzo wdzieczny.-Czkawka' '-Dobrze więc musisz odpocząć by nabrać sił. Masz wypij to.-Podała mi napój. Wypiłem go ze smakie i odrazu poczułem się lepiej.' Drago ''' '''Po śmierci Czkawki stałem się panem smoków. Teraz wystarczy wysłać wiadomość Stoickowi że jego syn nie żyje. Cała wioska pogrąży się w smutku. Nikt nie zajmie się szkoleniem a ja w tym czasie napadne na Berk. Potrzebna mi jest tylko alfa. Czyli nocna furia którą straciłem. Ci nieudacznicy Berksowie pozwolili żeby uciekła. Razem z Oszołomostrachem sobie poradzimy na pewno. Napisałem list teraz tylko go wysłać. '-Derk podejć tu.-(Derk to będzie jeden ze strażników Dagura)-Masz dostarczyć tą wiadomość na Berk i to jeszcze przed zachodem słońca a ja trochę poćwiczę-Zaśmiał się i poszedł. Chciał by smoki mu się ukłoniły lecz te tylko zaczeły na niego warczeć i ziać ogniem.' '-Co jest przecierz jestem waszym Panem!-Krzyknołem.-Nadal się nie kłaniały tylko zaczeły atakować. Drago poszedł do portu. Nachylił się nad wodą mówiąc.' '-Czkawka jeszcze żyje ale ja go dopadne.' Wyspa Berk -Wieczór- ''' '''Zabrzmiał róg który oznaczał przybycie wroga. Wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski zebrali się obok portu, wypatrując łódź wroga. Był to jeden z Berserków. Derk. Mężczyzna wyszedł z łodzi i kierował się w stronę wodza. Mówiąc: '-Ja przynoszę wiadomość od Draga Krwawdoń-Wręczył mu list i poszedł na swą łódź odpływając. Każdy w ciszy odprowadził go wzrokiem który po chwili był skierowany na Stoicka który otwierał wiadomość. Zaczoł czytać gdy nagle list wypadł z jego dłoni a on sam ukucnoł na ziemi chowając twarz w ręce. Słychać było jak łkał. Pyskacz jego prawa ręka wzioł list do ręki i zaczoł czytać na głos, robił to z przerażeniem:' Ja Drago Krwawdoń piszę do ciebię Stoicku ten list by powiadomić cię o tym że twój syn nie żyje. Straciłeś następce i swojego jedynego syna. Niemiał siły by wypowiedzieć swoje ostatnie słowa. Jeśli by to zrobił napisał bym ci jak one brzmiały haha. Czytaj do końca i przygotuj się na najgorsze. Bo teraz to ja jestem Panem smoków''.' ''' Drago Krwawdoń Wszyscy zaniemówili. Valka zaczeła płakać strasznie głośno. Do Astrid wiadomość dotarła po chwili ona też płakała razem z Valką. Utraciły bardzo bliską im osobe. Nawet bliźniaki i Sączysmark płakali. Właściwie to cała wioska nie mogła pogodzić się z tą nieprawdziwą wiadomością. Trzy dni później (Czkawka) Czułem się o wiele lepiej rany zaczeły się goić. Razem z pomocą Iriny poruszałem się samodzielnie. Dziewczyna zmieniała mi opatrunki i dbała o mnie. Dziś czułem się znakomicie, sam chodziłem, jadłem i piłem wogóle byłem samodzielny. Postanowiłem że jutro z samego rana wróce do Berk. Irina poparła moją decyzje chociaż troche się bała że coś mi się stanie. Wieczorem przygotowałem kilka rzeczy które chciałem zabrać. Dostałem od syreny płaszcz był on dostyć długi bordowy i miał kaptór w którym na pewno mógłbym ukryć twarz. Poszedłem spać nieco wcześniej. ''' '''Następnego dnia niewiem może była piąta rano a może troche później ale nieważne. Poźegnałem się z Irina. '-Irino bardzo dziękuje ci za ocalenie życia i za pomoc.' '-Ja też ci bardzo dziękuje.-Powiedziała' '-Mam nadzieje że się kiedyś jeszcze spotkamy-Powiedziałem i cmoknełem ją w policzek.' '-Ja też odwiedz mnie czasem-Zaśmiała się a ja wszedłem do łoźdz i ruszyłem w stronę domu. No czeka mnie długa podróż.-Pomyślałem. Patrzyłem ja syrena znika pod wodą i skupiłem się na tym by bezpiecznie dotrzeć na miejsce.' Zbliżał się już wieczór. Ubrałem płaszcz który dostałem od Iriny. Właśnie dopłynełem do Smoczej wyspy, byłem już nie daleko domu. Będe tam pewnie rano-Pomyślałem. Wyszedłem z łodzi i poszukałem jaskini gdy już ją znalazłem pozbierałem kilka patyków i rozpaliłem ogień. Grzałem się przy ognisku kilka minut aż wkońcu zasnołem. Następnego dnia obudziłem się bardzo wcześnie. Przeciągnołem się i uznałem że nie będe nic jadł tylko ruszę w drogę. Tak więc zrobiłem, zebrałem swoje rzeczy i poszedłem do łodzi. Po chwili odpłynełem z dobrze znanej mi wyspy i moim kierunkiem był DOM. Płynołem i płynołem aż na choryzącie zobaczyłem Berk. Cieszyłem się jak dziecko że za niedługo wszystkich zobacze. Wiosłowałem coraz szybciej. Po godzinie dopłynołem na plaże. Później kierowałem się do wioski. Lecz zastałem wszystkich na placu widocznie czekali na wygłoszenie jakiejś nowiny przez wodza-Pomyślałem. Ubrałem kaptur i czekałem z boku całkiem niewidoczny. Płaszcz sięgał do samej ziemi więc nikt nie widział mojej metalowej protezy. Na środek placu wyszedł mój ojciec. Był cały zapłakany tylko jeszcze nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Zaczoł mówić: Stoick-Moi drodzy. Wszyscy wiecie że Czkawka nie żyje. Że zabił go Drago. Nie mam zastępcy a jestem coraz bardziej starszy. Nie zastanawiałem się nad wyborem jego ale postaram się zrobić to szybko. Wracając do Drago został on panem smoków z każdym dniem jest silniejszy i możemy przygotować się na zagłade na potężną wojne między nami wikingami a nim i smokami.-Słuchając tego nie dowierzałem. Postanowiłem się odezwać. '-A skąd ta pewność że Drago został panem smoków i sobie z nim nie poradzimy?-Zapytałem. Wszystkie oczy były skierowane na mnie ale nikt mnie nie poznał, ponieważ byłem w tym płaszczu a głos mam zachrypnięty.' '-Dostałem list a pozatym to kim jesteś by mi zaprzeczyć?-Stoick. Nic nie powiedziałem tylko wyszedłem na środek placu gdzie wszyscy mnie widzieli.' '-Może dlatego ci zaprzeczam-Mówiąc to jednym ruchem ściągnołem z siebie płaszcz. ' '-Czkawka to ty-Powiedziała Valka i natychmiast mnie przytuliła.' '-Synu ty żyjesz!-Krzknoł Stoick. A cała wioska była zmieszana. Nagle zobaczyłem przed sobą ...' ' ' 'ROŹDZIAŁ 23 ' Nagle zobaczyłem przed sobą Astrid. Twarz miała całą zapłakaną. '-Czkawka..... Myślałam że.......że.........ty..nie żyjesz.......i....-Łzy zaczeły spływać z jej policzka. Podeszlem bliżej jej dzieliło nas 10 cm. Położyłem dłoń na jej policzku i kciukiem wytarłem z niego spływającą łzę. Przyciągnełem dziewczynę lekko do siebie i pocałowałem w czoło. Ta lekko się uśmiechneła po czym rzuciła mi się na szyje a ja złapałem ją za talie i pocałowałem. Całe to zajście widziało bardzo dużo osób ale sie tym nie przejmowałem Astrid chyba też. Usłyszałem chrząkanie. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie i spojrzeliśmy na mojego ojca.' '-Cieszymy się że wróciłeś. Ale Drago mówił że nie żyjesz. Wszyscy byli tacy wystraszeni.-Stoick' '-Jak udało ci się przeżyć-Pyskacz' '-Opowiem wam to później, jestem taki zmęczony a właśnie musze znaleść Szczerbatka. Berksowie go zabrali lecz słyszałem że im uciekł.-Już miałem lecieć i go szukać lecz zatrzymała mnie Astrid' '-Czkawka nie.-Astrid' '-Co się stało-Wszyscy zrobili się smutni' '-Szczerbatek jest w twoim pokoju-Valka' '-Co?-Byłem zdezorientowany tą sytuacją. Zaczołem szybkim krokiem iść do domu a za mną pobiegła Astrid krzycząc.' '-To co zobaczysz nie będzie przyjemne. Pamiętaj że on cie kocha! Nieważne w jakim jest stanie! I ja też cie kocham Czkawka!-Te słowa mnie zatrzymały obróciłem się do niej i przytuliłem z całej siły do siebie ' '-Astrid też cie kocham nawet niewiesz jak bardzo.-Podeszli do nas moi rodzice a ja oderwałem sie od ukochanej.-Przepraszam musze iść do Szczerbatka.-Pobiegłlem do domu i do swojego pokoju. Zastałem tam coś okropnego przerziłem się łzy zaczeły spływać ze mnie strumieniem. Nie myślałem że jak wróce do domu zastane Mordkę w takim stanie. Na co ja go naraziłem? Co mu zrobiłem to przezemnie go złapali! A jednak to co pokazał mi Marc było prawdą! Przytuliłem swojego przyjaciela z całych sił. Nieoddychał. Zaczołem płakać jak nigdy. Straciłem go! W dzwiach staneli rodzice i Astrid a ja sie ich zapytałem.' '-Czemu? Czemu on?-Czkawka-To przezemnie. Zostawiłem go! Przezemnie go zabrali! AAaaaaaaaaaa-Krzyczałem. Słyszeli mnie na całym Berk.' '-Czkawko on nie umarł ale zbliża się do śmierci....... Tylko ty możesz go uratować-Powidziała Valka' '-Ale jak?-Zapytałem' '-Sam musisz znaleść odpowiedz. Bo tylko prawdziwa wielka miłość ........go uzdrowi.-Valka. Czkawka spojrzał się na smoka i pochłoneły go myśli.' 'ROŹDZIAŁ 24' Chłopak został sam. Sam bez niczyjej pomocy musiał przejść te ciężkie chwile. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest teraz w okropnym stanie a ja niewiem jak mu pomuc. Myślałem nad słowami mojej mamy: Sam musisz znaleść odpowiedz. Bo tylko prawdziwa wielka miłość ........go uzdrowi. Tak mi powiedziała a później w pomieszczeniu zostałem tylko ja i Mordka. Wiem zazwyczaj znajdywałem odpowiedz i wiedziałem jak pomuc, pocieszyć i być przy kimś ale teraz niebyłem sobą. Niewiedziałem co sie ze mną działo. Wybuchło we mnie takie inne uczucie niewiem czy była to nienawiść do samego siebie czy może coś innego. Zastanawiałem się bardzo długo. Bałem się tylko tego że nie zdąże na czas. Wpatrywałem się w niewinnego Smoka który leżał bezwładnie na posłaniu. Łzy zaczeły ponownie ze mnie spływać. Podeszłem do niego i położyłem się przy nim. Przytuliłem go z całej siły i zaczołem mówić. '-Szczerbatku jeżeli mnie słyszysz to posłuchaj chociaż tego.Gdy.......gdy cię znalazłem wtedy nad Urwiskiem niepotrafiłem cię zabić. Czuł bym się z tym okropnie. Wtedy dostrzegłem w twoich oczach niewinność, i coś takiego że poprostu nie mogłem. Gdy cie uwolniłem myślałem że odlecisz i pozostaną mi tylko wspomnienia że widziałem Nocną Furie ale tak się nie stało. Widocznie los chciał byś został ze mną. Zaczołem konstrułować ci ogon z nadzieją ze wszystko będzie dobrze.....miał być to nasz mały sekret. Sekret że cię znalazłem. Po tych zdarzeniach dostrzegłem w tobie istotę której mogę się wyzalić ze wszystkiego, zawsze byłeś ze mną.....kiedy cie potrzebowałem. Nie raz uratowałeś mi życie. Niemógł bym cie teraz stracić. Niezniusl bym myśli że nie będzie cie przy mnie. Kocham cię przyjacielu. Moje życie byłoby do bani jeśli nie był byś tu.....zmieniłeś wszystko i wszystkich a w szczegulności Mnie. Niewiem czy te słowa są teraz waarte czegokolwiek lecz wiedz że staram się jak mogę. Tak mi na tobie zależy. Jeszczeraz powiem jesteś moim najleprzym przyjacielem poprostu tak mi na tobie zależy......Kocham Cię Mordko.-Mówiąc to wszystko położyłem na jego sercu dłoń. Miał lekki puls który przyśpieszał gdy wymawialem te słowa lecz gdy nic nie mówiłem cichł i zwalniał jakby jego serce przestawało bić. Jedna łza spłyneła mi po policzku i kapneła na jego niewinną mordkę.' Teraz zrozumiałem te słowa! Wielka prawdziwa miłość jaką darze Szczerbatka i jaką on mnie darzy! On chce bym poprostu przy nim był. Ja sam go uzdrawiam! Nareście zrozumiałem przekazane do mnie słowa. Ucieszyłem się i próbowałem. Zaczołem mówić do Mordki. Opowiadałem mu o moich przygodach i o tym jak mi na nim zalerzy mówiłem mu o Astrid i Wichurze że one też na niego czekają.......czekają na to by sie z nim przywitać i pobawić. Lekko się uśmiechnołem i położyłem obok przyjaciela. Tak spędzilem kilka następnych dni. Nic nie jadłem nie piłem miałem energię od Smoka. Oczami Astrid ''' '''Zaczełam troche martwić się o Czkawkę. Codziennie przychodziłam do niego i Szczerbatka. Siadałam obok chłopaka i słuchałam co mówi do Smoka głaskając go po pyszczku. Namawiałam Czkawkę by coś zjadł ale on nie chciał. A dziś wstałam zjadłam śniadanie umyłam się i jak codzień poszłam do ukochanego. Zapukałam lekko w dzwi które otworzył Stoick. '-Witaj Astrid wejdź-Gestem ręki zaprosił mnie do środka.' '-Dzień dobry-Powiedziałam.' '-O Astrid zjesz z nami śniadanie-Powiedziała Valka która właśnie smarzyła w kuchni placki.' '-Nie dziękuje zjadłam już śniadanie, przyszłam zobaczyć jak sie miewa Czkawka.' '-Dawno nie jadł ani nie pił.-Stoick' '-Byłam dziś u niego. Zerknełam tylko przez drzwi ale jak codziennie spał razem ze Szczerbatkiem.-Valka' '-Pójde do niego-Wchodziłam na góre po schodach kierując się do jego pokoju. Weszłam po cichu i zobaczyłam Chłopaka śpiącego w objęciach smoka który patrzył na niego wielkimi żółtymi ślepiami pełnymi miłości. Ten sam widok co zawsze. Zaraz..zaraz Szczerbatek patrzy na Czkawkę?! Obudził się! Mordka żyje!-Skakałam z radości. Z wielkim uśmiechem podeszłam do smoka i pogłaskałam go po mordce. Smok zaczoł mruczeć. Ja za to nachyliłam się nad śpiącą królewną (Czkawką) i musnełam jego wargi swoimi na co chłopak odrazu się obudził.' '-O Astrid co robisz tu tak wcześnie?-Zapytał patrząc na mnie. Ja za to mu nie odpowiedziałam tylko z uśmiechem spojrzałam na smoka.' 'ROŹDZIAŁ 25 ' Oczami Czkawki Smacznie spałem gdy nagle poczułem na swoich wargach słodkie muśniecie. Pomyślałem że to moja dziewczyna i się nie myliłem. Przywitałem lecz ona tylko spojrzała na Szczerbatka. Ja tak samo. Obruciłem się w jego strone i zobaczyłem jak mój przyjaciel patrzy na mnie z uśmiechem na mordce. Tak bardzo się ucieszyłem. Stanołem na równe nogi. '-Szczerbatek! Tak się ciesze! Nawet nie wiesz jak mi cie brakowało.-Po tym smok wstał (Nie doslownie) i powalił mnie na podłogę. Zaczoł mnie lizać.' '-Ej przecierz wiesz że to nie słodzi.-Zaczołem się śmiać. Szczerbol przestał i spojrzał na mnie tymi oczami. Poczułem się jak w niebie. Po pierwsze jestem w domu. Po drugie jest ze mną najleprzy przyjaciel i ukochana Astrid. A po trzecie...... Właściwie to tak się ciesze że to mi wystarczy. Spojrzałem na Mordkę, złapałem jego pysk i oparłem głowę o jego czoło. Smok postąpil tak samo jak ja.(Tak samo jak w JWS2) Staliśmy tak przez chwile. Kątem oka zobaczyłem Astrid która widocznie chciała już wyjść. Chwyciłem ją za nadgarstek mówiąc ,,Zaczekaj Spojrzała na mnie tymi pięknymi niebieskimi jak morze oczami, rozpłynołem się w nich. W między czasie smok stanoł przed drzwiami tak że z pokoju nie można było wejść ani wyjść. Zaśmiałem się.'' '''-Astrid bardzo ci dziękuje. Za to że mnie tak bardzo wspierałaś i o mnie dbałaś gdy nie było Szczerbatka. Tak bardzo ci dziękuje-Przyciągnołem ją do siebie i pocałowałem. To niebył taki zwykły pocałunek był on przepełniony miłością i to nie byle jaką. '-Kocham cię Astrid.' '-Ja kocham ciebie Czkawka.-Znów mieliśmy się pocałować lecz usłyszałem huk. Leżałem na ziemi a na mnie Astrid. Oboje patrzyliśmy na niewinną minke Szczerbola który był sprawcą tego zdarzenia.' '-Wraaaaauuuuuu(Przytulasy i całusy bezemnie?)-Zapytał a ja zaczołem się tak śmiać. Prawda była taka że tylko ja rozumiałem co powiedział ale po chwili podzieliłem się tym z Astrid która tak samo się śmiała. Smok położył się obok nas i zaczoł lizać to mnie i Astrid po kolei.' Valka ''' '''Właśnie skończyłam smarzyć placki i zaczełam je jeść lecz nagle usłyszałam jakiś huk dobiegający z góry. Przerażiłam się. '-Stoick słyszałeś to?-Zapytałam. Mój mąż uniusł wzrok z projektów które właśnie przeglądał i uniusł go na mnie.' '-Nie a co się stało?' '-Jak to co? Słyszałam huk z pokoju Czkawki lepiej sprawdzmy co się tam dzieje.-Powiedziałam i razem ze Stoickiem popędziłam na góre. Nawet nie pukałam tylko poprostu wparowałam do pokoju syna a za mną wleciał towarzysz. Staneliśmy i wpatrywaliśmy się w tą dziwną sytuacje. Niewiediałam co mam powiedziedz. Właśnie widze swojego syna leżącego na ziemi na którym leży jego dziewczyna całująca go w policzek i szyje ale mało tego stoi nad nimi Szczerbol który ich liże i chce się bawić. Cieszyłam się że smok się obudził i mój syn jest szczęśliwy ale to było dziwne. Spojrzałam się na męża który tak samo wybałuszył oczy jak ja. ' Obudziłam się i uśmiechnełam mówiąc: '-Widzę że przyszliśmy w nieodpowiednim momęcie? Miło widziedz cię szcześliwego!-Wszystkie oczy skierowały się na mnie. Młoda para się zarumieniłam i podniosła z podłogi otrzepując się z kuźu. Smok odrazu podbiegł do nas i zaczoł się łasić ale przez chwile.' '-Mamo puka się.-Zaczoł' '-Wiem...... Zejcie na śniadanie pewnie umieracie z głodu-Wyszłam pociągając za sobą Stoicka.' Oczami Czkawki ''' '''Uśmiechnełem się do dziewczyny, złapałem ją za ręke i pociągnołem w strone drzwi. '-Szczerbatek choć na duł....zjesz i polatamy-Na te słowa smok zerwał się i wybiegł z pokoju jeszcze przed nami. Zeszliśmy do kuchni gdzie mama nałożyła nam posiłek. Kątem oka widziałem Mordkę która zjadla już cały kosz ryb domagając się więcej.' '-Astrid może jednak zjesz.... wymyśliłam całkiem nowy sposób dodając do placków innych składników. To co skusisz się?-Valka' '-Naprawdę dziękuje. Spróbuje trochę od Czkawki.-dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie a ja właśnie odkroiłem kawałek i dałem jej do ust. Widać było po minie że jej posmakował tak samo jak mi.' '-Naprawde pyszne. Muszę nauczyć się tak gotować-Powiedziała Astrid a moja mama tylko się uśmiechneła mówiąc ,,dziękuje.'' '''ROŹDZIAŁ 26 Razem z Astrid i Szczerbolem weszedlem na zewnątrz. ' '-Astrid polecisz ze mną i Mordką na krótki lot? Wkońcu musze wam to wynagrodzić-uśmiechnełem się i spojrzałem na nią wzrokiem któremu nigdy nie mogła się opszeć. '-Oczywiście-pocałowała mnie w policzek i razem wsiedliśmy na Szczerbatka. Lecieliśmy w chmurach było cudownie i romantycznie. Po niecałej godzinie wylądowaliśmy na polanie. Jak dawno mnie tu nie było-pomyślałem. Usiadłem na trawie a obok mnie moja dziewczyna. Patrzyliśmy właśnie jak Szczerbatek goni małego motylka po całej łące. Motyl latał w kółko a smok za nim. Ale wkońcu kiedyś musiał się zmęczyć, podszedł do nas i położył się za nami a ja oparłem się o niego. Zobaczyłem że Astrid robi to samo tylko wtula się we mnie i przyjaciela. Zadała mi wtedy pytanie którego najbardziej się obawiałem:' '-Czkawka co się tam stało?- spojrzała na mnie czekając na odpowiedź.' '-Astrid.....(wzdech)..dobrze opowiem ci wszystko po kolei.- zaczołem opowiadać jej to co zdarzyło się w przeciągu ostatniego miesiąca. Opowiedziałem o Emmie a raczej o Kirze. I także o Irinie i o moich snach. Wspomniałem o Marcu lecz powiedziałem jej że był to jeden z moich snów chociarz sam nie wiedziałem czy to prawda.' '-Teraz wiesz co się stało. Wiem jedno..... Drago wraz z Dagurem szykują zemste.....Wielką...trzeba się przyszykować na wojne. Przyszykować na najgorsze.-powiedziałem- Opowiedz mi co działo się w wiosce gdy mnie nie było.' '-Dobrze więc tak.... wszyscy martwilie się ze niema cię w wiosce. Lecz wszyscy wierzyli że wrócisz. Byli też żdziwieni że niema właśnie Emmy...... Martwiłam się i bałam. I...-przerwałem jej' '-Myślałaś że uciekłem z nią? Czy coś?-Po dłuższej chwili mi odpowiedziała.' '-Szczerze to ......tak. Kiedy nie wracałeś to połowa Berk straciła nadzieje że jeszcze cię zobaczy Stoick również. Ja z twoją mamą wierzyłyśmy ze będziesz z nami. Po miesiącu gdy Drago przysłał wiadomość że nie ,żyjesz że cie zabił cała wioska pogrążyła się w żałobie. Aż pewneego dnia z nikąt zjawił się Szczerbatek. Zaczełam wierzyć że jednak żyjesz. Stoick ogłosił że nie żyjesz i poszuka innego zastępcy ale zjawiłeś się ty.-wskazała na niego.' '-Okropnie nie? A teraz nie martwmy się niczym i......' '-Iiiiiiii-Astrid' '-I to-chłopak zaczoł ją łaskotać. Wbijał palce w jej żebra i brzuch na co ona śmiała się w niebo głosy. Obudzili śpiącego już smoka który skakał wokół nich.' '-Czkaw...ka przestań......sły..sz..szysz??-Astrid' '-A za co-chwilowa przestałem ją łaskotać a ona lekko się podniosła. Wbiła się w moje usta jak nigdy czułem się ja w niebie. Znowu mam ją przy sobie. Nadal leżałem na niej tyle że pogłębiłem pocaunek i to bardzo. Całowaliśmy się bardzo dugo smok widocznie się niecierpliwił, znów położył się obo nas czekając jak przestaniemy lecz nie to miałem w planie. Uśmiechnełem się uwodzicielsko i zaczołem całować Astrid po szyij. Słodziłem coraz niżej lecz ona nadal nie stawiała oporu co mnie ucieszyło. Właśnie całowałem ją po dekoldzie kiedy poczułem uderzenie w bark. ' '-Czkawka nie.... przestań-Dziewczyna szybkim ruchem zwaliła mnie na ziemie i się podniosła. Szybkim krokiem poszła nad klif a ja za nią.' '-Szczerbatek choć. Astrid....zaczekaj!-Pobiegłem za nią. Widziałem jak siedzi nad klifem, twarz chowała w dłoniach. Cicho usiadłem obok niej mówiąc:' '-Kochanie co się stało-Objołem ją ramieniem.-Jeżeli to przezemnie to bardzo przepraszam.' '-Nie to ja przepraszam to nie przez ciebie.-powiedziała potrząc mi w oczy.' '-Poprostu ja...ja sie..-wtuliła się we mnie.' '-Boisz się?-zapytałem a ta tylkopokiwała głową na tak.' '-Niemasz czego jeśli nie będziesz gotowa to niebęde tego robić-pocałowałem ją w czoło.' '-Dziękuje-odpowiedziała.' '-Za co?' '-Za to że jesteś-uśmiechneła się.' '-Ściemnia się będziemy się powoli zbierać.-powiedziałem' '-Tak to choć-wstała i złapała mnie z ręke prowadząc do smoka. Dotarliśmy na miejsce lecz to co tam zobaczyliśmy zszokowała mnie. Całe Berk było....' 'ROŹDZIAŁ 27' Całe Berk było ustrojone. Niewiedziałem na jaką okazje. Na placu poroztawiane były stoły i krzesła. Były one pięknie przyozdobione tylko na co? Pleghma i wiele innych osób roztawiało na nich jedzenie i picie. Posłałem pytający wzrok Astrid lecz ta też nie wiedziała na co to wszystko. Złapałem dziewczyne za ręke i ruszyłem w stronę swojego domu gdzie zastałem rodziców rozmawiających z nieco starszym małżeństwem. Mieli siwe już włosy i długie stare płaszcze koloru zielonego byli około 80-siątki. '-Dzień dobry-Czkawka i Astrid' '-O chodzcie do nas szybko-Valka' '-Czkawko to jest twoja babcia Sylwia i dziadek Ben. Moi rodzice którzy mieszkali cały czas na innej wyspie ale dziś postanowili nas odwiedzić.-Stoick' '-Witaj młodzieńcze. Mamy okazje poznać swojego wnuka-Powiedziała uśmiechnięta Sylwia po czym mnie przytuliła, dziadek zrobił to samo.' '-A to kto?-Zapytał dziadek wskazując na stojącą obok stołu dziewczyne, czyli Astrid.' '-To dziadku moja dziewczyna Astrid.-Podali sobie ręce.' '-Tato miałem zapytać co się dzieje że cała wioska jest tak przystrojona.' '-A no tak. Przygotowujemy przyjęcie z okazji tego że moi rodzice nas odwiedzili. Wiesz przywitać starych znajomych i wogóle.-Stoick' '-Tak? to świetnie. My już pójdziemy-już razem z Astrid miałem iść do pokoju lecz mnie zatrzymali.' '-Nie tak prędko młodzieńcze. Ben miał nadzieje że opowiesz mu o przygodach i o smokach. Może Astrid też by coś dopowiedziała.-powiedziała mama. Zgodziłem się bo w końcu niewiadomo kiedy zobacze jeszcze swoją rodzine.-Astrid zostaniesz czy nie chcesz?-zapytałem' '-Zostane i tak nie mam nic do roboty-lekko się uśmiechneła i usiadła obok mnie.' '-Czkawko to może opowiesz nam o swoim smoku. Słyszałem że to nocna furia.-Ben' '-Tak opowiem. Zaczne od tego jak ją wytresowałem. No to tak 5 lat temu kiedy na wioske..... i w tedy stał się moim przyjacielem.' Opowiadałem im tak do późnej nocy. Było przy tym wiele śmmiechu i zabawy. Dziadek z babcią też podzielili się z nami swoimi historiami. Przez wiele lat podróżowali oni po świecie. Astrid też opwiedziała o tym jak znależliśmy kilka nowych wysp co na nich było i wiele innych rzeczy. Dziadkowie domagali się byśmy opowiedzieli im o tym jak się poznaliśmy, ponieważ byli ciekawi gdzie poznałem tak cudowną dziewczyne. Według nich tworzymy wspaniałą pare. Po kilku godzinach przyszli do nas rodzice i powiadomili otym że jutro odbędzie się powitalna impreza bo Sylwia z Benem postanowili zamieszkać na Berk co nas ucieszyło. ''' '''Odprowadziłem Astrid do domu. '-Wiesz nawet fajni ci twoi dziadkowie.' '-No są spoko. Niespodziewałem się że ich kiedyś spotkam.' '-Już jesteśmy na miejscu-powiedziała a ja pocałowałem ja na porzegnanie lecz pocaunek stawał się coraz bardziej zachłanny. Astrid oplotła swoje nogi wokół moich bioder i oplotła ręce wokół szyji. Ja za to przygniatłem ją do ściany drewnianego domu. Przesuneliśmy się lekko w prawo ale oczywiście ja musiałem coś narobić. A mianowicie swoją metalową protezą walnołem w garnek który leżał na ziemi. Narobiłem dużo hałasu. Szybko się od siebie oderwaliśmy bo usłyszeliśmy jak któś otwiera drzwi. Schowaliśmy się za budynek patrząc co się dzieje. ' Drzwi otworzył Gruby mówiąc: '-A co się tutaj dzieje? To już spokojnie we własnym domu posiedzieć nie wolno? Te dzieciaki wiecznie coś narobią.-Mówiąc to zabrał potłuczony garnek i wrócił do domu. Za to ja z Astrid wybuchliśmy niepowtażalnym śmiechem. Jak się pozbieraliśmy to podeszlimy bliżej domu mojej dziewczyny dostałem buziaka w policzek następnie patrzyłem jak niebieskooka blądynka znika za drzwiami do jej domu. Uśmiechnołem się myśląc jaki mam skarb.' 'ROŹDZIAŁ 28' Obudziły mnie padające promienie słonca. Usiadłem na ramie łóżka i obejrzałem się dookoła. Szczerbol jeszze smacznie spał więc postanowiłem go nie budzić i po cichu poszedłem do łazienki gdzie wziąłem prysznic. Miałem jeszcze mokre włosy więc krople spływały mi po policzku. Ubrałem się i poszedłem do pokoju po smoka który przeciągał się jak kot. Przywitałem się z nim i zeszliśmy na dół. Moja mama jak zawsze przygotowywała posiłek a mój tata miał zaraz patrol wyspy. ' '-Cześć wszystkim-powiedziałem podając Mordce kosz pełen ryb. '-Cześć synu-Stoick i Valka.' '-Siadaj i zjedz śniadanie-Valka' '-Nie jestem głodny mamo-' '-Och już od 3 dni nie jesz śniadania. A jest to najważniejszy....-' '-Posiłek dnia-dokończyłem za mame-Tak wiem ale musze iść zjem objad. Obiecuje.-pocałowałem mame w policzka i poszedłem ze smokiem do akademi. Po drodze wstąpiłem po Astrid. Drzwi otworzyła mi jej mama i zaprosiła do środka mówiąc że jej córka jeszcze nie wstała. Troche się żdziwiłem bo w końcu to ranny ptaszek ale wczoraj późno wróciła może dlatego. Postanowiłem ją obudzić. Weszłem po schodach kierując się do pokoju majej dziewczyny która smacznie spała. Leżała tak niewinnie na boku a jej bląd włosy lekko spadały na jej piękną zarużowioną twarz. Pocałowałem ją w skroń i klęknołem przy niej. Astrid powoli otwierała swoje błękitne oczy i spojrzała na mnie.' '-O Czkawka co tutaj robisz-mówiła przeciągając się i ziewając. ' '-A pomyślałem że po ciebie wpadne.-uśmiechnołem się a Astrid wstała i podeszła do szafki po ubrania. Wyglądała ślicznie miała na sobie bluzkę na ramiączkach która ledwo zakrywała jej brzuch i krótkie spodenki koloru beżowego. Przyznam że ma naprawdę boskie ciało poprostu cudo. ' '-Mogła byś chodzi tak codziennie. Masz boskie ciało i jesteś moja mogli by troche pozazdrościć.-powiedziałem lecz dziewczyna podeszła do mnie i dostałem w bark. Za nim się obejrzałem to wyszła z łazienki już ubrana i uczesana.' '-Za co to było?-rozmasowałem obolałe miejsce.-przecież jestem twoim chłopakiem i....' '-I....-zaśmiała się.' '-No i niewiem co mam powiedzieć-podeszłem do niej i pocałowałem w usta. Zeszliśmy na dół. Mama Astrid robiła właśnie śniadanie.' '-Zjesz z nami -zapytała' '-Nie dziękuje. Usiadłem obok dziewczyny i czekałem kiedy skończy pałaszować placki. Po chwili wyszliśmy do akademi gdzie byli już wszyscy.' '-Cześć-Czkawka i Astrid.' '-Cześć-Reszta' '-Pomyślałem że dawno nie byliśmy na jakimś biwaku. No i długo mnie nie było więc polećmy gdzieś.' '-Jest! Nareście! Wygrałem! Będe mógł powkórzać w nocy Smarka-krzyczał Mieczyk.' '-Nie brat MY będziemy mogli RAZEM go powkurzać-powiedziała Szpadka przybijając piątke bratu.' '-Och nikt nikomu nie będzie dokuczał-Śledzik' '-Nawet nie podpalał i wysadzał-Mieczyk' '-Nawet-Czkawka' '-Nawet nie zakradać się w nocy i nie straszyć spiących smoków?-Szpadka.' '-Nawet-Czkawka.' '-Nawet nie wykradać zapasów podczas gdy inni śpią-Mieczyk' '-Nie!-Czkawka' '-No ale przynajmniej wiemy czemu brakuje nam zapasów i musimy polować-Śledzik' '-Nawet w nocy nie skradać się do namiotu Astrid i Czkawki i ich nie podglądać?-Szpadka.' '-Nie-Czkawka.-dobra kończmy tą rozmowe i zaczynajmy zaję.....zaraz coś ty powiedziała?-zapytałem' '-Podkradacie się w nocy do naszego namiotu?-Czkawka' '-Mówiłem żebyś siostra nie mówiła.-Mieczyk' '-Ale co tam robicie?-Kami' '-Niewierze że nas podglądacie-Astrid-Och trzymajcie mnie!-krzykneła i zaczeła biec w strone bliźniaków.' '-Czkawka! Czkawka zatrzymaj ją!-krzyknoł Mieczyk a ja złapałem rozdrażnioną dziewczyne z ramiona i uspokajałem.' '-Ej lepiej uciekajcie bo jak Hofferson się wkurzy to po was-krzyknoł roześmiany tą sytułacją Smark.' '-Smarku zaraz ty nie przerzyjesz!-Astrid.' '-Dobra bo długo jej nie utrzyma-Śledzik. Zaczołem uspokajać dziewczyne i powoli puszczać.' '-Ok to dzisiaj o 16 widzimy się tutaj w akademi jasne?-zapytałem' '-Jak słońce-Reszta.' '-To się ciesze. Szczerbol choć.-poszliśmy do domu.' 'ROŹDZIAŁ 29 ' Oczami Astrid ''' '''Gdy weszłam do domu zobaczyłam mame która gotuje. '-Cześć mamuś pomuc ci?-zapytałam' '-Cześć. A jak chcesz, możesz pokroić ziemniaki (Chodują warzywa) robie zupe.' '-Ok -podwinełam rękawy i zaczełam kroić.' '-I jak było w akademi/-zapytała' '-A ok ustaliliśmy że dziś robimy biwak i o 16 wszyscy mają być w akademi.' '-Tak to fajnie-uśmiechneła się-jak tam u ciebie i Czkawki?' '-Też dobrze świetnie się dogadujemy.' '-To wspaniale jak poznałam ojca to też byłam jak ty zakochana po uszy. Strasznie się kochaliśmy a później pojawiłaś się ty-zaśmiała się -Byłam wtedy najszczęśliwszą kobietą na ziemi. A tobie życzę tego samego.' '-Jestem z nim szczęśliwa i bez dziecka. Nie planujemy nic takiego-powiedziałam.' '-U nas w Berk jest taka tradycja ze syn wodza musi zastąpić ojca do 30 roku życia. Powinien mieć wtedy żonę. Przeważnie zostawali wodzami mając dziecko żone i 25 lat. A Czkawka za niedługo będzie miał 20.-powiedziała mi mama' '-Pierwsze słysze o tej tradycji. Myślisz że chciał by mi się oświadczyć?-zapytałam mame.' '-Jeśli cię kocha to napewno to zrobi.-uśmiechneła się i zabrała odemnie pokrojone warzywa. Po kilku minutach zupa była gotowa. Mama nałożyła dwie porcie i usiadłyśmy do stołu jedząc.' '-Myy pycha. Naucz mnie tak gotować-powiedziałam' '-Nauczysz się. Będziesz miała dom, rodzine i ugotujesz im przepyszną zupę-zaśmiałyśmy się.' '-Słyszałaś że dziś na Berk przypływa Johan z jakimś mężczyzną którego znalazł nie przytomnego na plaży. Chce byśmy się nim zajeli.-powiedziała mama.' '-Może i tak.-zjadłam i odłożyłam tależ do zlewu.' '-Zostaw ja pozmywam a ty jeszcze gdzieś idz i niesiedz w domu.-Mama' '-Masz racje pójde do Kami Pa mamo.' Poszłam do domu przyjaciółki. Zapukałam. '-Witam moją piękną-Otworzył Smark. Ale po chwili leżał obolały w progu drzwi.' '-Jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwiesz to udeże w czóły punkt.-ostrzegłam go i ruszyłam do Kami która jak usłyszała huk zeszła na dół.' '-Wiesz ja to odrazu bym w ten czóły punkt waliła-powiedziała przyjaciółka na co zaczełyśmy się smiać. Poszłyśmy do jej pokoju gdzie zaczełyśmy plotkować. Mama Kami przyniosła nam ciasteczka z mlekiem które właśnie upiekła. Były pyszne.' '-Pamiętasz że Czkawka za tydzień będzie miał 20-ste urodziny. Trzeba zrobić przyjęcie.-Kami' '-Jasne że pamiętam. Jeszcze nie wiem jaki prezęt mu dam. On robi mi piękne podarunki a ja-powiedziałam spoglądając na pierścionek.' '-Napewno coś wymyślisz-pocieszyła mnie.' '-No dobra to o czym teraz poplotkujemy?-zapytałam' '-Wiesz nie wiem....hmmm....Bo mogłybyśmy zrobić dziś w nocy chlopakom jakiś żart razem ze Szpadką.-Kami' '-Niezły pomysł tylko jaki?-ja' '-Mam świetny pomysł! Tylko Szpadce powiemy później żeby nikomu nie powiedziała. Więc tak.....-przyjaciółka przedstawiła mi plan. Był fenomenalny. Postanowiłyśmy zrobić każdemu inną rzecz i jedną wspólną. Plan składał się z 5 żartów.' '-Astrid zbliża się 16 zaczne się pakować-powiedziała' '-Masz racje ja już pójdę. Zobaczymy się za niedługo.-Powiedziałam z uśmiechem.' Wróciłam już do domu a tam zastałam mame rozmawiającą z .... ''ROŹDZIAŁ 30 '''Wróciłam już do domu a tam zastałam mame rozmawiającą z jakimś panem. -Dzień dobry-powiedziałam ze żdziwieniem. -O Astrid wróciłaś. To jest Arthur. Arthurze to jest moja córka Astrid. Arthur przypłynoł dziś na naszą wyspę i zamieszka chwilowo z nami.-mama tylko się do nas uśmiechneła. -Chociarz z twoją mamą znamy się może ze 3 godziny to i tak dużo mi o tobie mówiła-powiedział Arthur podając mi ręke którą uścisnełam. -Miło mi cię poznać, cieszę się że się dogadujecie. Pójde się spakować.-powiedziałam i spojrzałam na mamę z zadowolonym wzrokiem. Poszłam na górę zostawiając mamę z nowo poznanym facetem. Bałam się zostawić ją dziś z nim w domu. Niewiadomo z kąt jest i co tu robi, podobno przypłynoł z Johanem. Porozmawiam z nią jak wróce z biwaku. Zabrałam potrzebne rzeczy i ruszyłam w strone akademi. Zastałam tam tylko kłócących się bliźniaków i Kami ze Smarkiem brakuje jeszcze Czkawki i Śledzika. Oparłam się o Wichure i zaczełam rozmyślać. Nawet nie zauwarzyłam jak moi koledzy przyszli i machali mi rękoma przed twarzą. -Co?...O co chodzi-ocknełam się i zauwarzyłam przed sobą zmartwioną twarz Czkawki. -Odkąt przyszliśmy nieodzywasz się. Już mieliśmy odlatywać ale ty nadal stałaś bez ruchu. Coś się stało?-zapytał -A nic zamyśliłam się. To co ruszamy?-zapytałam reszte. Wszyscy pokiwali głowami na tak. Po godzinie byliśmy na miejscu. Przed sobą zobaczyłam przepiękną wyspę Sylins.Cała pokryta była zielenią. Rosły na niej lasy mieszane i bardzo dużo drzew owocowych które nazwaliśmy wiśniami i jabłoniami, ponieważ rosną od czerwca i września. Mają pyszne owoce które uwielbiam zwłaszcza wiśnie które będą kwitły za miesiąc. Przez wyspę przepływa strumyk który w pewnym momęcie wpływa do jaskini. Wygląda jak mały wodospad. Pamiętam jak kiedyś tu byłam. Było już ciemno ale drogę rozświetlały świetliki, jest to naprawdę cudowne miejsce. Razem z przyjaciółmi poszłam do jaskini która była niedaleko. Były w niej skalne półki na których spokojnie można byłoby usiąśc lub się położyć. Na środku jaskini jest źródełko. Jego woda jest naprawdę czysta, aż mieni się w blasku zachodzącego słońca. W oddali zobaczyłam dość wysoki głaz był nieco oddalony od reszty. Podeszłam do niego i usiadłam, był akurat na 2 osoby. Może Czkawka zechciał by ze mną spać-pomyślałam. Sączysmark i Śledzik poszli nazbierać drewna na ognisko a Czkawka z Mieczykiem poszli na plaże by połowić troche ryb i nazbierać jagód które rosną niedaleko. Ja, Kami i Szpadka zostałyśmy i pilnowałyśmy naszego mini obozu. Lecz nie siedziałyśmy nic nie robiąc, ponieważ zaczełyśmy omawiać nasz plan który wcielimy w życie dopiero wtedy kiedy wszyscy chłopcy zasną. Będzie świetnie! Mineło może pół godziny kiedy cała 4 wróciła. Smark rozpalił ogień, Śledzik umył jagody, Mieczyk przygotowywał ryby które smarzył na ognisku Czkawka. Za to ja i Szpadka rożcieliłyśmy wokół ogniska koce którymi nakryjemy się w nocy. Kami nabierała wodę do picia ze strumyka. -Astrid zobacz-powiedziała do mnie Szpadka wzkazując na Kami która widocznie świetnie dogaduje się z jej bratem- Mieczykiem poprostu śmiali się razem i chlapali się wodą. -Oj Szpadka coś nam się tu kroi-zaśmiałam się wraz z koleżanką i usiadłyśmy grzejąc się przy ognisku. Obok mnie usiadł Czkawka i objoł ramieniem w które się wtuliłam. -Dobra idziemy spać czy coś jeszcze porobimy-Kami -Mi się spać nie chce w końcu jak to mawia mój tatuś odpoczynek jest dla mięczaków nie siostra-szturchnoł lekko Kami która spiorunowała go wzrokiem. -Ciekawe jak to jest mieć rodzeństwo-zapytałam -Jest nie do zniesienia-odpowiedziała w tym samym czasie cała czwórka (Szpadka, Mieczyk, Kami, Smark) na co wszyscy się zaśmiali. -Ok to jak nikt nie chce spać to może w coś pogramy?-Śledzik -No tak tylko w co?-zapytała Szpadka. -Moze w butelke-zaproponowal Śledzik a wszyscy spojrzeli na niego pytajacym wzrokiem. -Och wiec tak...-chłopak zaczoł tłumaczyc przyjaciołą zasady tej gry i zaczeli grać. -Wypadło na Szpadke, pytanie czy wyzwanie? -yyyy Pytanie. -Wiec....' To jak myślicie, jakie pytanie zadadzą Szpadce? Jeśli ktoś ma pomysł to chętnie go wykorzystam. Propozycje przyjmuje do poniedziałku (01.09.2014) do godz. 20.00 kto wymyśli najlepsze pytanie to dostanie dedykt. :) Tak jak kiedyś pisałam że postaram się wykorzystać nazwy wysp które podawali inni użytkownicy wiki. Dziękuje Cora20 za wymyślenie wyspy którą użyłam w dzisiejszym opku :D Wyspa Sylins. Wiem że dziś trzeba było iść do szkoły i pewnie większość osób nie zajrzała i nie zajrzy dziś na wiki, lecz dziękuje bardzo Darcia123 i Adve i Vanessa które napisały w komętarzu pomysł na pytanie dla Spadki. Bardzo wam dziękuje i wam dedykuje kolejny roździał :) 'ROŹDZIAŁ 31 ' Wiem że dziś trzeba było iść do szkoły i pewnie większość osób nie zajrzała i nie zajrzy dziś na wiki, lecz dziękuje bardzo Darcia123 i Adve i Vanessa które napisały w komętarzu pomysł na pytanie dla Spadki. Bardzo wam dziękuje i wam dedykuje kolejny roździał :) ROŹDZIAŁ 31 -Wiec w kim się zakochałaś?-Szpadka wytrzeszczyła ze ździwienia oczy. -J.. ja???? W ni...niki..nikim!-krzykneła dziewczyna. -Oj siostra znam cię i wiem że jak kłamiesz to się jąkasz-Mieczyk. -Dobra suchajcie wszystko co dzisiejszego wieczoru zrobimy podczas tej gry zostaje między nami ok?-Kami. -Ok. Więc Szpadka w kim?-Smark. -Pamiętacie jak kiedyś napadli nas Łupieszcy?-Szpadka. -Tak ale przejdz do rzeczy.-Kami. -Był wtedy z nimi ten przystojny Eret. Eret...Syn Ereta to w nim się zakochałam.-powiedziała zarumieniona dziewczyna. Wszyscy byli zdumieni. Teraz kręciła Szpadka i wypadło na....Sączysmarka. -Smarku prawda czy wyzwanie-Szpadka. -A co mi tam.. wyzwanie-powiedział dumnie. Na co moja przyjaciółka się cwaniacko uśmiechneła. -Więc pujdziesz teraz do tego strasznego lasu na końcu wyspy. -I co to tyle? A myślałem że będzie trudniej-Sączysmark. -Jeszcze nie skończyłam. Pujdziesz tam bez niczego, bez świecy ani broni i ubrań. Zostaniesz tam godzine skoro taki z ciebie odważniak.-Mina Smarka natychmiast pobladła a cała reszta zaczeła się śmiać. -No Smarku już nie jesteś taki odważny nie?-Kami. -Rozbieraj się zostaw broń i idz. Bohaterze!-Czkawka. -Oj przecierz takiemu odważniakowi nic się nie stanie. Idz szybciej bo chcemy jeszcze pograć!-Mieczyk. -No dobra już ide-chłopak zaczoł się rozbierać. Po chwili został w samych bokserkach i ruszył w strone lasu... Oczami Sączysmarka: Och to se Szpadka u mnie nagrabiła! Już ja jej pokarze i całej reszcie że nie jestem takim boj dupą jak oni! Niech to ja wymyśle jak sie na nich odegrać to mnie do końca życia popamiętają. Ufff jak zimno. Dobrze wiedziała że zamarzne na kość bez tych ciepłych ubrań bo wkońcu jest początek wiosny a noce nie są jeszcze takie ciepłe. Szedłem ciągle przed siebie kieując się do tego przeklętego lasu. Przyznam że strasznie tutaj. Jest bardzo ciemno że zabijam się o drzewa których nie widze w tej ciemnocie. Ok tu przeczekam tą godzine.-pomyślałem i usiadłem pod drzewem. Siedziałem na mchle więc nie było tak twardo. Jedyne co mnie obawiało to ta ciemność w której nic nie widze i brak ubań. Siedziałem tak dosyć długo może jakieś pół godziny. Nagle wiatr zawiał owiele mocniej a w krzakach za mną coś się poruszyło. Usłyszałem jakieś szmery i cichy szept. Brzmiał on tak: Uciekaj z tąd! Jeśli chcesz jeszcze żyć to się z tąd wynoś!-przyznam że się strasznie przestraszyłem i zaczołem biec co sił w nogach przed siebie. Chciałbym być już w obozie tylko jak do niego teraz trafić!!-krzyczałem w myślach. Szmery i szepty ucichły a ja spowolniłem bieg, teraz szybko szedłem gdy z nikąd pojawiła się przedemną straszna postać! -AAaaaaaAaaaaaaaaaa Ja nie chce umierać!-krzyczałem i piszczałem jak mała dziewczynka -Aaa zostaw mnie aaaaaaaaaaaaa-biegłem dosyć szybko lecz drogę zastąpiła mi druga postać która jak poprzednia miała na sobie ługi aż do ziemi płaszcz z kapturem a w ręku trzymała kule. Kula była koloru fioletowego i świeciła się. Zaczołem uciekać lecz potknołem się o wystawający z ziemi korzeń i upadłem. Teraz otaczało mnie 6 takich postaci. Zaczołem płakać i piszczeć mówiąc: -Oszczędzcie takiego nieznośnego dzieciaka jak ja! Aaaa Pomocy!!!-ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Lecz tajemnicze postacie ściągneły kaptury i zaczeły śmiać się w niebogłosy. Tymi ,,Tajemniczymi postaciami'' okazali się moi przyjaciele. Co ja teraz zrobie!? ''-Nie no najfajniejsze było jak żeś zaczoł krzyczeć Ja nie chce umierać!! HAhahahahehe-zaczoł Mieczyk. -A ja myślałam że jesteś najodwarzniejszy z naszej siódemki i nikt cie nie pokona mały Smarku-Astrid. -Co to było? Nawet godziny sam w lesie nie wytrzymasz?-Czkawka. -Ochhh! Dobra możecie się śmiać ale emocje poszły górą i zapanowały nademną a ja nie wiedziłałem co się dzieje-tłumaczyłem się. Nikt mnie nie słuchał tylko cała reszta kierowała się w strone obozu ciągle się śmiejąc. -Smark choć bo cię jeszcze jakieś upiory tu zjedzą hehehehe-Śledzik. Nic nie mówiłem tylko z naburmuszoną miną szedłem za nimi.' No i kolejny roździał! Ależ ten czas szybko leci dopiero co zaczynałam pisać tego bloga a to już 31 roździał :) Dziękuje tym którzy czytają go i dodają komy które mnie pocieszają i dzięki nim jeszcze pisze! Dziękuje! Zrobiłam nowe nagłówki, mam nadzieje że się podoba :) 'ROŹDZIAŁ 32' Oczami Astrid Po tej całej sytułacij która była bardzo śmieszna haha jak mi się przypomina to odrazu płakać ze śmiechu mi sie chce hah. No udało się Szpadce ale to jeszcze nie koniec, ponieważ dziś w nocy z moimi przyjaciółkami wcielam w życie nasz plan. Będzie ubaw, tak jak teraz. Nim się obróciłam wszyscy siedzieli przy ognisku i kręcili ponownie butelką. Tym razem kręcił troche wściekły Smark a wypadło na jego siostrę. -No no Kami lepiej uważaj bo panna odważna beksa pewnie chce się zemścić. Hah-Mieczyk. -Ja sie go nie boje. Może nie jestem za bardzo odważna ale zapewniam wszystkich że odważniejsza od mojego brata.-powiedziała na co wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. -Oj przestaniecie już?- Smark. -Nie-w tym samym czaie odpowiedziały bliźniaki. -Prawda czy wyzwanie?-Śledzik -A zobaczymy jaką zemste ma Smark...wybieram wyzwanie.-powiedziała przyjaciółka lecz po chwili żałowała że jednak nie wybrała pytania. -Ok mam niezłe wyzwanie dla ciebie. Gdy wrócimy na Berk to w nocy wkradniesz się do domu Pyskacza i zabierzesz jego najlepszą nalewke z winogronu.-wszyscy byli w nieco lekkim szoku bo Pyskacz nigdy nikomu nie dał tej nalewki chociarz ma ich sporo. Niektórzy ludzie z wioski mówią że bardzo mocno ją strzerze. Podobno z nią śpi haha ale Smark odwdzięczył się Kami. Dziewczyna ma przechlapane. -Och niech będzie spróbuje to zrobić-powiedziała niepewnie Kami która po chwili zakręciła butelką. Wypadło na Czkawkę. -Ooo jak fajnie bo mam na ciebie troche pomysłów-powiedziała zadowolona Kami. -Pytanie czy wyzwanie Czkawusiu-zapytał smark. -Skoro ma być zabawnie-tu spojrzał na Kami-to wybieram wyzwanie Smareczusiu.-zwrócił się do przyjaciela. -A więc Czkawka zrób coś czego nie spodziewa się Astrid-o nie jestem w to zamieszana. Czkawka spojrzał na mnie swoim cwaniaczkim uśmieszkiem i wyciągnoł z kieszeni chuste tylko po co? Reszta patrzyła na niego z lekkim żdziwieniem i znakiem zapytania wymalowanym na twarzy ja zresztą też. Po chwili zawiązał mi oczy tą chustą i wzioł na ręce. -No dobra nie spodziewałam się tego. Możesz mnie puścić. Haloo....dokąd idziemy?-mówiłam. -Jeszcze nie skończyłem-powiedział dumny chłopak. -Czkawka na tychmiast mnie postaw na ziemi-tak machałam i wieżgałam nogami że aż buty mi pozlatywały z nóg ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało bo nadal mnie niusł. Po chwili postawił mnie na piasku, czyli byliśmy na plaży-pomyślałam. -Ej wszyscy tu są?-zapytałam. -Tak jesteśmy-odpowiedział mi Śledzik. Nagle poczułam jak ktoś ściąga mi kożuch. -Kto mnie rozbiera!-krzyknełam -Ja i niekrzycz już więcej tylko mi zaufaj-Usłyszałam ten cudowny głos mojego ukochanego po czym dostałam buziaka w czoło. Chłopak kontynułował dalej, ściągnoł mi moje kierewasze i zaczoł ściągać spudnice. -Czkawka co ty robisz? Przeciesz wszyscy to widzą! Czkawka! -Astrid spokojnie przecież masz na sobie spodnie więc nie będziesz w samej bieliźnie. Już więcej cie nie będe rozbierać.-Powiedział a ja już się nie odzywałam. Po niecałej minucie nieczułam na sobie dotyku chłopaka tylko w oddali słyszałam śmiech przyjaciół. zapytałam: -Długo jeszcze? -Nie-Czkawka. Chłopak sam zaczoł ściągać swoją zbroje i koszulke z butami. Po chwili został w samych spodniach i ponownie wzioł Astrid na ręce. -Ochhhh o co chodzi?-Astrid. -Jak się dowiesz będzie za późno byś cokolwiek zrobiła-usłyszałam głos Szpadki i ponowny śmiech. Było to nico wkurzające. Niewiem co mi robią oprucz tego że jestem w samej blusce i spodniach (i oczywiście bieliźnie pod spodem) Czkawka się zatrzymał i puścił mnie. Ucieszyłam się bo myślałam że już koniec tej całej szopki lecz się pomyliłam. Gdy mnie puścił to wpadłam z całym impetem do morza. Zabije go! Zabije cie Czkawka!-krzyczałam w myślach. Mimo tego że pod wodą byłam krótko to i tak postanowiłam się zemścić. Posiedziałam jeszcze chwile pod wodą i się nie wynurzałam. Zamknełam oczy wstrzymując powietrze i czekałam... Oczami Czkawki Ha tego napewno się nie spodziewała! Zaraz zaraz długo się nie wynurza! Szybko spojrzałem na przyjaciół którzy czekali na lądzie. Nie było im do śmiechu, raz dwa zanurkoałem po Astrid. Zobazyłem nie przytomną dziewczyne która powoli spada w głąb oceanu. Zaczołem z całych sił po nią płynąć, złapałem ją i czym prędzej wynurzyłem się z pod wody z nieprzytomną dzieczyną. Jak nigdy pognałem w kierunki plaży gdzie położyłem Astrid na piasku i sprawdzałem jej tętno. Oddychała. Wszyscy staneli wokół mnie i Astrid, niewiedzieli co moją robić. Przynajmniej ja byłem przytomny i zaczełem robić dziewczynie usta usta. Gdy już miałem musnąć jej usta to dziewczyna mnie w nie pocałowała. Oderwałem się od niej i spojrzałem z przerazeniem. -Oszalałaś! Myślałem że cie strace! Że to przezemnie Astrid!-krzyknołem. -Czkawka przepraszam chciałam się zemścić.-powiedziałam. -To było straszne czemu mi to robisz! Padł bym chyba na zawał-powiedziałem wstając i kierując się w strone ubrań. Astrid też czym prędzej wstała i pobiegła za mną. -Nie chciałam żeby tak wyszło. Dobrze wiesz że nie chciałam tak cie przepraszam.-Astrid przyculiła mnie od tyłu a ja odwróciłem się mówiąc do niej: -Prosze cie nie rób mi tak więcej dobrze kochanie?-spytałem i pocałowałem dziewczyne w usta. Oczywiście odwzajemniła pocaunek. Zabraliśmy swoje ubrania i nieco zdezorientowanych tą sytułacją przyjaciół i wruciliśmy do obozu. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni całym dniem więc każdy zabrał swój koc i śpiwór rozkładając go w odpowiednim miejscu. Ja swój rozłożyłem obok Astrid a dziewczyna rozmawiała jeszcze z Kami i Szpadką po czym podeszła do mnie mówiąc ciche: -Dobranoc kochanie-dała mi buziaka w policzek i się we mnie wtuliła. Po kilku minutach zasnołem. Byłem strasznie zmęczony zresztą jak wszyscy. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 33' Oczami Astrid Wszyscy chłopcy już smacznie spali. Tylko ja z dziewczynami czekałyśmy by zrobić i kilka żartów. Delikatnie przełożyłam ręke Czkawki która leżała na mojej tali na plecak i po cichu wstałam kierując się w strone dziewczyn. Szturchnełam je lekko w ramie a one spojrzały na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym że pora na kilka żartów. Skierowałyśmy się w strone wyjścia i zaczełam mówić: -(szeptem) No dobra dziewczynki pora wcielić w życie nasz plan. - (szeptem) Ok każda wie co ma robić?-Kami. -(szeptem) Tak-Ja i Szpadka. - (szeptem) Tylko nikogo nie obudzcie.-Szpadka. Po krótkiej rozmowie każna z nas poszła w inną strone. Kami zrobi żart Smarkowi, Szpadka Mieczykowi a ja Czkawce. Na koniec zrobimy coś Śledzikowi. Mam tylko nadzieje że się uda. Kami wzieła mały niezbyt ostry nożyk i zaczeła opcinać bratu brwi. Postanowiłyśmy że jemu zrobimy taki żart ponieważ ma mocne sny i niepowinien się obudzić. Szpadka wzieła ciuchy Mieczyka i zaczeła z jego spodni wycinać różne wzorki a na koszulce napisała węglem taki napis ,,Jestem Tuptusiem''. A za to ja poszłam nazbierać dzikich jagód i birne (wymyśliłam że birne to będą małe fioletowe owoce które strasznie farbują) wsadziłam je do małego pojemnika, wziełam kamyk i zaczełam je miażdzyć. Dzięki czemu powstał lepki i farbujący sok. Wziełam go i poszłam w strone śpiącego Czkawki. '' Wziełam troche tego soku na kawałek szmatki i zaczełam przejeżdzać nią po jego włosach. Gdy skończyłam efekt był świetny, Czkawka miał fioletowe pasemka na większości włosach. Wyglądało to bardzo śmiesznie ale nie aż tak jak wygląda Smark bez brwi.Haaaha jak zobaczą jutro swoje odbicie to się chyba popłaczą hahaha. Zostawiłam śpiącego chłopaka i poszłam w strone dziewczyn które już dawno skończyły i czekały na mnie. Ruszyłyśmy do Śledzika. Wysmarowałyśmy chłopaka rybim tłuszczem który tak bardzo lubią smoki a zwłaszcza straszliwce i wrzeńce. Ten zapach lubią smoki ale dla wikingów nie jest bardzo przyjemny. Śledzik nie będzie mógł go zmyć przez pare dni a smoki będą za nim rano latać jakby na plecach miał napisane ,,Darmowe pożywienie''. Niemoge się doczekać kiedy się zobaczą i jak będą wyglądać ich miny. A i jeszcze wysypałyśmy przy nim żwir i polałyśmy go pozostałym sokiem z birni. Będą przyklejać się mu do nóg. '' Przybiłyśmy sobie piątke i już chciałyśmy wracać do łóżek lecz usłyszałyśmy.... Jak myślicie co usłyszały? propozycje piszcie w komętarzach. Czekam chociarz na 3 komy :) 'ROŹDZIAŁ 34' Usłyszałyśmy głos Sączysmarka. Szybko odwróciłyśmy się w jego strone -Ale..kochanie daj buziaka-Mówił Smark natstawiając usta do całusa.-Nie bądz taka....taka. Spojrzałam wystraszona na Szpadke. Dziewczyna też okazywała ździwienie. Spojrzałyśy się na Kami której wyraz twarzy się ani troche nie zmienił. -(szeptem) No co się tak patrzycie? Nie widziałyście żeby któś przez sen mówił?-Kami -(Szeptem) Mieczyk czasem mówi ale bardziej chrapie.-Szpadka. -(Szeptem) To macie przechlapane. Ja tam nigdy nie słyszałam żeby Czkawka chrapał.-odpowiedziałam dumnie. Lecz po chwili jak na zawołanie wszyscy zaczeli chrapać nawet CZKAWKA!!!!!!! Zauwarzyłam chichotające pod nosem przyjaciółki. -(Szeptem) No nie chrapie- powiedziła uśmiechnięta Kami. -(szeptem) Idziemy wogóle spać? Zaraz będzie wschód słońca i ranek. A mi się spać nie chce.- dałam propozycje. -(szeptem) Mi też się nie chce to może choćmy gdzie indziej żeby chłopaków nie obudzić.-Szpadka. Wyszłyśmy z jaskini idąc na plaże. Tam usiadłyśmy na chłodnym piasku i wpatrywałyśmy się w wschód słońca który uwielbiam. Przyznam że jestem rannym ptaszkiem i czasami lece z Wichurą na klify żeby obejrzeć ten oto widok. -Ciekawe jak zareagują chłopacy jak się zobaczą.-powiedziała Kami która nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu, zresztą my też. -No. Już chce ich zobaczyć! Pierwszy raz zrobiłam komuś kawał bez brata!-Szpadka. -To może choćmy zrobić jakieś śniadanie. Głodna się robie.- zaproponowała Kami. Ja i Szpadka tylko jej przytaknełyśmy i poszłyśmy do obozu. Na szczęście zostało jeszcze kilka ryb które wczoraj wieczorem złowił Czkawka z Mieczykiem. Ustaliłyśmy że Kami usmaży ryby, Szpadka nazbiera owoców a ja pójdę do źródełka po świerzą wodę. Zebrałam wszystkie flakoniki a w między czasie widziałam jak Kami prosi Nika o rozpalenie ogniska. Poszłam do drugiego źródełka które było niedaleko. Gdy doszłam na miejsce to zachwycił mnie ten cudny widok. Przedemną było krystaliczne źródło a po jego obu stronach rosła japońska wiśnia. Jch gałęzie tak jakby złończyły się w jedno i tworzyły mini altane. Było to cudne. Podeszłam do wody i nabrałam jej do flakoników. Jak skończyłam to powoli wracałam do jaskini oglądając jeszcze inne rośliny i krajobrazy. To jest najpiękniejsza wyspa na ziemi, chciała bym tu kiedyś zamieszkać.-pomyślałam i szłam dalej. Idąc usłyszałam jakiś dziwny pisk, jak się obróciłam za siebie zobaczyłam ruszające się krzaki. Podeszłam bliżej ich i delikatnie otchyliłam ręką gałązki. Nikogo tam nie było lecz zobaczyłam różową łuskę. Podniosłam ją, i obejrzałam. Była ładna, mieniła się w blasku słońca. Jeszcze nie zdążyliśmy zwiedzić całej wyspy i nie wiemy czy są tu jakiekolwiek smoki lecz znalazłam dowód. Znalazłam łuskę smoka tylko jakiego..... Zanim się obejrzałam byłam już w obozie. Chłopacy jeszcze spali, Szpadka wróciła już z wieloma owocami które kończyła myć a Kami skończyła smarzyć rybe. Podeszłam do dużego kamienia i na nim postawiłam flakoniki z wodą. Był nawet płaski jak stół, położyłyśmy na nim reszte pożywienia i czekałyśmy jak obudzi się reszta.... 'ROŹDZIAŁ 35' Po kilku minutach zobaczyłyśmy jak Czkawka się przeciąga-czyli już się budzi-pomyślałam. Gdy się tak przeciągał to niechcący uderzył Sączysmarka w ramie. W ten oto sposób Smark został obudzony. Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie dziwnym wzrokiem. -Jeszcze raz mnie uderzysz to.... Czkawka coś ty z włosami zrobił?-Smark zaczoł śmiać się w niebogłosy. -Wiesz powinienem zapytać cię coś ty zrobił z brwiami?-po chwili obaj zaczeli tak się śmiać. -Ty ale co ja z brwiami zrobiłem?-Sączysmark. -Haahaha nie haa....masz ich....hahaha-zaczoł Czkawka.-a co...z haha...moimi wło....włosami? -Niemam brwi?!-tu chłopak spoważniał-ty masz fioletowe włosy. -Że co?-krzykneli oboje i pobiegli w strone źródełka. Zaczeli oglądąć swoje odbicia. Omal się nie popłakali. -Ja pierdole (sorry za przekleństwo) co...co to ma być?-zapytał Czkawka. -Niewiem. I niewiedziałem że robisz za klauna hahaha-zaczoł Smark. -Ja? Za klauna? Ty mi powiedz dlaczego brwi nie masz? Hahaha śmiesznie wyglądasz!hahahah-odpowiedział Czkawka. Oboje znów zaczeli się śmiać a my tak samo! -Ej...pospać nie dacie od rana się tak drzecie....och-powiedział zaspanym głosem Mieczyk, który po chwili zaczoł nakładać spodnie. -Hah stary fajne wdzianko-powiedział Smark patrząc na bluzkę Mieczyka z napisem ,,Jestem Tuptusiem'' i jego spodnie całe podziurawione. Spodnie praktycznie nie dawały nic bo Szpadka tak je poopcinała że prawie nic z nich nie zostało.'' - ,,Jestem Tuptusiem'' ...miło wiedzieć jestem Czkawka-chłopak zaczoł się śmać i podał Mieczykowi ręke na przywitanie. Świetnie było tak na nich popatrzeć i się pośmiać.'' -Fuuu co tak jedzie-powiedział Mieczyk zatykając nos. -Cuchnie rybim tłuszczem!-Smark. -Musze ten jedyny raz przyznać wam racje. Jedzie jak stara skarpeta.-mówił Czkawka. -Aaaaa Mieczyk słyszałeś co nam Czkawuś powiedział!-uradowany Sączysmark zaczoł krzyczeć. -Nie a coooo?-zapytał Mieczyk. -Och pan wszystko wiedzący przyznał nam racje głombie-Smark puknoł się w czoło. -Cześć a co tu tak...śmierdzi? Mieczyk myłeś się?-zapytał zbudzony Śledzik. A nasza trójka jeszcze bardziej zatkała nos. -Sam sobie odpowiedz na to pytanie-odpowiedział mu Czkawka. Zanim Śledzik coś powiedział to grupa straszliwców żuciła się na niego a większe smoki zaczeły go lizać. Na co wszyscy zaczeli się śmiać. -Ej a gdzie są dziewczyny? jestem ciekaw czy któś zrobił coś im.-powiedział Mieczyk. -Ja myśle że to wszystko to ich sprawka...-Czkawka. -Niech tylko zobacze swoją siostrę to jej tych brwi nie podaruje!!!-Sączysmark. Razem z dziewczynami postanowiłyśmy się ujawnić. -Pośmialiście się już bo my tu ze śniadaniem na was czekamy?-zapytałam śmiejąc się. Wzrok wszystkich przeniusł się na naszą trójke. Nie zdążyłyśmy mrugnąć a chłopcy byli przy nas nawet Śledzik który chwilowo uwolnił się od smoków. -To wy mam racje?-zaczoł Śledzik który znów został powalony przez reszte smoków. A reszta spojrzała na siebie pytającym wzrokiem. -Zobaczcie smok!-krzyknoł Sączysmark pokazując palcem na nibo za nami. Obruciłyśmy się lecz niczego nie zauwarzyłam. Po chwili żadna z nas nie siedziała na głazie lecz była w ramionach któregoś z chłopaków. Ja zostałam złapana za nogi i przerzucona na bark Czkawki. Kami wzioł Mieczyk a Szpadkę Sączysmark. Zaczełyśmy krzyczeć w niebogłosy ale im to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Nieśli nas w kierunku jeziorka które było kilkanaście metrów dalej. Było ono dość głębokie i duże. Można się domyśleć gdzie się znalazłyśmy bo zostałyśmy do niego wrzucone. Pierwsza zaczeła mówić Kami. -Za co to! Teraz jesteśmy cołe mokre! -Domyśl się siostra-odpowiedział jej Sączysmark. A ja ze Szpadką wynużyłyśmy się i wyszłyśmy z wody. Cała mokra przytuliłam się do Czkawki, niestawiał oporu. -Ty mój urwisie-powiedział z uśmiechem po czym podniusł mój podbrudek i pocałował mnie delikatnie w usta. Gdy się od siebie oderwaliśmy obok nas nie było nikogo. Wszyscy kierowali się do obozu, my tak samo. Usiedliśmy i zaczeliśmy pałaszować wcześniej przygotowane jedzenie. W połódnie poszliśmy zwiedzać wyspę. Niczego ciekawgo nie znaleźliśmy, żadnego smoka nie było. Bardzo się ździwiłam i myślałam nad tym co zobaczyłam wtedy w krzakach i ta łuska....co to mogło być? A może ten smok tylko chwilowo był na tej wyspie?-zadawałam sobie mnustwo pytań lecz na żadne nie znałam odpowiedzi. Zbliżał się już wieczór. Odeszłam od grupy i poszłam na plaże. Wlaśnie zachodziło słońce, ptaki śpiewały a fale morskie szumiały. Poczułam na ramieniu czyjąś ręke. Osoba usiadła obok mnie i tak samo wpatrywała się w zachód. Moją uwagę przykóły fioletowe włosy....fioletowe włosy Czkawki. -Świetne włosy-powiedziałam chichotając -To twoja sprawka prawda?-złapał mnie za ręce które w niektórych miejscach były koloru fioletowego. Niemogłam poprostu zmyć kolory z mojej dłoni. -Zawsze chciałem mieć takie włosy i jeszcze te warkoczyki-powiedziała z sarkazmem. -Och Czkawka jak ja cie kocham-spojrzeliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy i namiętnie się pocałowaliśmy. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 36' Oczami Czkawki Wszyscy poszli już spać tylko ja nie mogłem zasnąć. Wpatrywałem się w ognisko które już powoli przestawało się palić. Wstałem po cichu i poszedłem na plażę. Usiadłem na zimnym piasku i wpatrywałem się w księżyc. Ktoś usiadł obok mnie. Była to Kami. -Czemu nie śpisz?-zapytała. -Nie mogę zasnąć-odpowiedziałem. -Myślisz prawda?-Kami. -Czuje że on za niedługo wróci.-powiedziałem. -Myślisz? -Tak. Najbardziej boje się o wioskę. Boję się że nie zdołam jej uratować, że go nie pokonamy. -Pokonamy? Ty go pokonasz-wskazała palcem na mnie. -Ja?? Sam nie dam rady mimo tego że nie jest już panem smoków..... -Och..... Czkawka nie rozumiesz? Ty nim jesteś i to ty zjednoczyłeś nasze oba światy. To ty pokonasz Drago i to twoje przeznaczenie. Masz duszę smoka. Smoka z którym się zjednoczyłeś.... -Może i tak. -Zastanów się nad tym. -Zastanowie.....Kami? -Tak? -Dziękuje-uśmiechnołem się do niej. -Za co?-zapytała. -Za pocieszenie i rozmowe.-dziewczyna lekko się uśmiechneła i mnie przytuliła. Oczami Astrid Obudziłam się w domu. Tylko nie wiem jak tam trafiłam. Usłyszałam krzyki i piski ,wstałam i podeszłam do okna. Widok zza niego był przerażający, wszystkie domy stały w płomieniach, ludzie prubowali je zgasić lecz nie mogli. Jak polewali je wodą ogień stawał się jeszcze większy i był koloru niebieskiego co mnie bardzo ździwiło. Zerwałam się na równe nogi i zaczełam biec w stronę wyjścia. Wyleciałam z domu jak torpeda lecz w wiosce nie było ani jednej żywej duszy a domy przestawały się już palić. Zaczełam biec do domu wodza lecz domu już nie było. Zostały tylko gruzy i kilka metalowych części. Tym razem szłam nieco wolniej patrząc na pozostałości po wiosce aż doszłam na plac. Leżały tam martwe ciała wikingów. Łzy zaczeły automatycznie spływać mi po polikach. Nagle poczułam czyjąś ręke na nodze. Spojrzałam w dół a moją nogę trzymał starszy pan. Był cały we krwi i nie miał obu nóg. Oczy miał jakby za mgłą były one podobne do koloru beżowego ale bez źrenic. Przestaszyłam się go lecz nagle zaczoł muwić: -Uciekaj dziecko... on cię zna....-i tu nie skończył ponieważ umarł. Umarł na moich oczach jak tata z wujkiem Finnem! Był to przerażający widok. Znów zaczełam uciekać. Biegłam przed siebie ale nagle ktoś złapal mnie w swoje ramiona był to Czkawka-tak się ciesze. Też był cały we krwi i miał olbrzymią rane w udzie. Zauważyłam także że jego zielone oczy również zamieniły się w te straszne beżowe bez źrenic. -Astrid uciekaj..chroń Na'el i uciekaj-Mówił z zachrypniętym głosem. Nadal płakałam. -Nie zostawie cię tu! Czkawka!-Krzyczałam lecz chłopak leżał martwy na ziemi....martwy. Wiedziałam że to koniec obróciłam się a za sobą zobaczyłam smoka. Był strasznie duży i różowy.....miał różowe łuski a wyglądem przypominał nocną furie lecz był troche inny. Szedł w moją stronę a jego oczy były czerwone była to krwista czerwień. Wyciągnełam rękę przed siebie a smok się żucił. Lecz nie na mnie tylko na osobę stojącom za mną był to Drago ale po chwili nie żył a smok był cały w jego krwi. Zaczełam uciekać. Uciekłam do lasu. Nie miałam już sił więc się zatrzymałam. Usłyszałam szelest a gdy się obróciłam ujrzałam..... Ujrzałam tą piękną uśmiechniętą twarz Czkawki i jego cudne zielone oczy w których na mąmętalne utonełam. Złożył na moich ustach pocaunek i powiedział: -Kochanie wstawaj już jest śniadanie ty mój śpioszku.-wstałam i rozejrzałam się wokół siebie. Byłam w jaskini a w oddali zobaczyłam przyjaciół którzy zaczynali jeść. Więc to był sen? Tylko sen-powtarzałam w myślach. -Coś się stało-zapytał mój kochany. -Nic maiłam tylko dziwny sen-powiedziałam i wymusiłam uśmiech. Ciągle myślałam nad snem, kto to była Na'el i co to za smok. Te pytania ciągle krążyły mi po głowie. Oczami Czkawki Obudziłem Astrid, zachowywała się dziwnie ale ja też czasem miewam dziwne sny. Usiedliśmy z przyjaciółmi i jedliśmy śniadanie które zrobiły dzieczyny (czyt. Szpadka i Kami) Dziewczyna nadal była niedostępna. -Dziś wracamy do domu.-powiedziałem -Mniej więcej w południe-dodając po chwili. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 37' Gdy wszyscy spakowali swoje rzeczy wsiedliśmy na smoki i polecieliśmy do wioski. -Pamiętacie jak Mieczyk szukał skarbu?-zapytała Szpadka. -No szukał go pod ziemią i podkopał się pod dom Pleśniaka.Hah-skończyła Kami. -Najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to że właśnie w tym momęcie Pleśniak się kompał a tu bum Mieczyk z pod ziemi wychodzi haha-wszyscy gdy to powiedziałem zaczeli się śmiać. -Piszczałeś wtedy jak mała dziewczynka.-odezwał się Smark. -Ej jakbyś widział nagiego Pleśniaka z owcą na czele to też byś się wystraszył. -Nagiego?Naprawdę?-zapytała Astrid. -Dobrze brat że mnie wtedy z tobą nie było.-powiedziała Szpadka. -No miałabyś traume do końca życia hah-Śledzik. W drodze powrotnej wspominaliśmy te wszystkie kawały bliźniaków i stare czasy. Było przy tym naprawdę dużo śmiechu. Miło jest tak czasami powspominać. Gdy na choryzącie pojawiło się Berk wszyscy natychmiast przyśpieszyli. Każdy chciał być już w domu ,odpocząć i zjeść objad. Sam byłem nawet głodny. Po kilku minutach wylądowaliśmy obok SA i każdy z nas poszedł w inną stronę. No może nie każdy bo na placu zostałem tylko ja z Astrid. -Czkawka pomożesz mi zanieść te rzeczy do domu.-zapytała z nadzieją. -Jasne. Szczerbatek idz już do domu. Zjedz coś a ja wrócę później-zwróciłem się do smoka który po chwili zniknoł za domami. A ja razem z Astri poszedłem zanieść jej rzeczy. Gdy przekroczyliśmy próg w jej domu poczułem zapach placków w sosie grzybowym.Mmmmm moje ulubione-pomyślałem. Weszliśmy do kuchni gdzie mama Astrid gotowała rozmawiąjąc z jakimś panem. Przywitaliśmy się. -Cześć mamo, witaj Arthurze.-powiedziała dziewczyna caując mamę w policzek. -Dzień dobry-powiedziałem. -Nareście jesteście. Właśnie kończe robić objad, Czkawka zjesz z nami?-zapytała. -Z chęcią. Jestem głodny jak wilk.-powiedziałem po czym usiadłem do stołu. -Czkawka wy się nie znacie. To jest Arthur przypłynoł razem z Johanem do nas na wyspę i zatrzymał się u nas.-przedstawiła mnie pani Sara (mama Astrid). -Miło mi poznać-powiedziałem podając mu ręke. -Mi również. Sara mi o tobie mówiła-powiedział Arthur. -Tak?-zapytałem z nadzieją że powie co. -Mówiłam Arthurowi że wiecznie porywasz gdzieś moją córkę.-powiedziała ze śmiechem Sara. -Jak pani przeszkadza to....-nie skończyłem ponieważ mi przerwała. -Co? Nie przeszkadza mi to. Wręcz przeciwnie bardzo się ciesze z tego powodu. Bardzo cię polubiłam i wiem że kochasz moją córkę-powiedziała po czym podała nam jedzenie. -Smacznego-wszyscy. Placki były przepyszne. Mama Astrid naprawdę potrafi gotować. Zjadłem cały talerz, podziękowałem i czekałem jak reszta zje. -Jak było na biwaku-zapytała Sara. -Świetnie się bawiliśmy ale niczego nie znależliśmy-powiedziała Astrid. -Dobra dzieciaki to wy idzcie a ja posprzątam.-Sara dała rozkaz i po chwli została sama w kuchni. Udałem się na górę do pokoju Astrid. -To coo robimy...?-zapytałem. -Niewiem. Masz pomysł? -Pomysł mam nawet kilka. -Ja też. -To może porysujmy?-zapytałem a dziewczyna nic nie powiedziała tylko przyniosła kartki razem z węglem i podała mi je. Malowaliśmy przez niecałą godzine. -Masz już bo ja tak-powiedziała. -Też......pokaż pierwsza.-podała mi rysunek na którym byłem ja ze Szczerbatkiem i Chumaroskokiem. Był naprawdę śliczny. Ja za to namalowałem jak oświadczam się Astrid. Podałem dziewczynie obrazek klęknołem przed nią i wyciągnołem z kieszeni pierścionek zaręczynowy który zrobiłem jakiś tydzień temu. Zanim zdążyła się odezwać nałożyłem jej go na palec i spojrzałem pytającym wzrokiem. -Czkawka.....ja niewiem co mam powiedzieć.. -Wiem że to dla ciebie trudne. Kocham cię i chce być z tobą dlatgo ci się oświadczam.-powiedziałem. -Naprawdę nie wiem jaką decyzję podjąć. Czkawka zaskoczyłeś mnie ale nie wiem czy chce....tak zyć - Przepraszam mogłem z tym zaczekać.-powiedziałem i chciałem zabrać pierścionek lecz ona mnie powstrzymała. Pocałowała mnie i powiedziała: -Kocham cię-powiedziała i jeszcze raz mnie pocałowała. Ja za to wstałem i wyszedlem z jej domu idąc do swojego. Może ma racje pośpieszyłem się z tym. Och jaki ze mnie idiota. Jak źle postąpie to mogę ją stracić, a tego nie chce. Zaczekam jak podejmie decyzje.-myślałem. Oczami Astrid Czkawka mi się oświadczył! Bosz tak się cieszę. Chce tego i to bardzo ale się boje. Boję się tak poważnej decyzji. Decyzji która zmieni moje życie. Teraz najchętniej bym uciekła i to jak najdalej. Jak musi się czuć Czkawka, pewnie jest załamany a ja rozdarta na dwie części. Jedna część mnie mówi: Przeciesz go kochasz, wyjdz za niego. A za to druga się boi. Potrzebuje się z tym przespać. Pomyśleć. Oczami Kami ' Jutro urodziny Czkawki. No nasz chłopak a raczej mężczyzna kończy 20 lat. Trzeba przygotować niespodziankę urodzinową. Dużo nad tym myślałam i postanowiłam powiadomić o ty jeźdzców, ale oczywiście bez naszego jubilata. Postanowiłam że najpierw porozmawiam z Astrid bo przecierz to ona zna go najlepiej. Wyszłam z domu kierując się do przyjaciółki. Zapukałam a drzwi otworzyła jej mama-Sara. -Dzień dobry jest Astrid?-zapytałam. -Jest ale nie wim czy chce z kimś rozmawiać.-powiedziała ze smutkiem. -Ale czemu coś się stało? -Był u niej Czkawka. Było wszystko dobrze ale nagle wybiegł z domu i to bardzo wkurzony i smutny. Myślę że się pokucili ale Astrid nie chce mi nic powiedzieć. -To może ja spróbuje?-zapytałam. Sara tylko kiwnełaa głową na tak i wpuściła mnie do domu. Szybkim krokiem poszłam do pokoju przyjaciółki. Zapukałam delikatnie w drzwi i usłyszłam ciche i zimne proszę. Weszłam do pokoju i zobaczyłam leżącą na łóżku Astrid. Widać było że jest smutna. -Astrid co się stało? Co on ci znowu zrobił?-zapytałam z nadzieją na odpowiedz. -On nic ale ja jemu Kami tak-powiedziała. -Opowiedz co się stało. -Czkawka mi się oświadczył a ja głupia poprostu dałam mu kosza!-zaczeła płakać. -Ale jak?-byłam w lekkim szoku. -Normalnie...-wszystko mi opowiedziala a ja starałam się ją pocieszyć. -Kochasz go?-zapytałam. -Kocham i to bardzo. -Więc idz za głosem serca-powiedziałam. -Masz rację Kami. Dziękuje że mnie pocieszyłaś. Jestem nieustraszoną Astrid Hofferson i wyjdę za osobę którą kocham.-powiedziała dumnie już nie płacząc. -No i o to chodzi-powiedziałam i obie się zaśmiałyśmy. -Jutro jego urodziny. Organizujemy przyjęcie. Mam wszystko przygotowane tylko trzeba powiadomiś resztę i zająć czymś Czkawkę-tu spojrzała na nią pytającym wzrokiem. -Przełożymy zajęcia w SA na popołudnie. Znając zycie poleci gdzieś na Szczerbatku i wróci wieczorem. I przyjdzie na arene gdzie chłopaki pryprowadzą go do twierdzy co ty na to?-zapytała Astrid. -Świetny pomysł. To ty odpoczywaj a ja już lecę- Pożegnałyśmy się a ja poszłam powiadomić resztę. Plan był taki że przyjęcie odbędzie się o 16, Pleghma upiecze tort i ciasta. Gothi przekąski,Pyskacz zajmię się alkocholem. Bliźniaki i Smark ustroją twierdzę a Astrid zajmię się prezentami. Za to ja ze Szpadką zajmiemy czymś Czkawkę Było już Późno więc poszłam spać. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 38 Oczami Czkawki W nocy wokóle nie spałem. Myślałe nad tą sytuacj z Astrid. Teraz najchętniej to uciekł bym jak najdalej z tąd. I jeszcze dziś są moje urodziny. O Thorze za jakie grzechy?! Postanowiłem zjeść śniadanie i się przewietrzyć. Poszedłem więc do kuchni gdzie jak codzień moja mama robiła śniadanie. -Cześć-powiedziałem nie chętnie i usiadłem przy stole. -Cześć synu. Czemu jesteś taki zimny co? Coś się stało?-zapytała. -Nic poprostu się nie wyspałem-niechciałem narazie nikomu mówić o tych oświadczynach więc skłamałem. -Niech ci będzie. Proszę śniadanie.-mama podala mi gotowe śniadanie a po chwili do kuchni wszedł mów tata. -Za cztery tygodnie święta Snoggletoga.postanowiłem że w tym roku będziemy spędzać jej z rodziną cieszycie się?-zapytał. -Świetny pomysł. Czkawka to może zaprosisz na nie Astrid i Sare?-zapytała moja mama. -Może-powiedziałem i wyszedłem z domu. Nie no o świętach pamiętają ale oo urodzinach własnego syna to nikt już nie pamięta. Przyznam że jest mi troche przykro no ale nic takie jest życie. Właśnie szłem do SA ale droge zaszła mi Kami. --Hej Czkawka. Odwołaj dziś zajęcia proszę-zaczeła. -Ale czemu?-zapytałem. -Jesteśmy strasznie zmęczeni a Smark strasznie źle się czuje.-powiedziała z nadzieją. -No dobrze ale ten jedyny raz.-uśmiechnełem się po chwili dodając-Przekarzesz Astrid że nie ma zajęć a ja pójdę do reszty ok? -Dobrze. I jeszcze raz dzięki.-znikneła za domem przyjaciółki a ja poszedłem do Śledzika który karmił Sztukamięs. -Cześć Śledzik zajęć dziś nie ma.-poinformowałem go i poszedłem do bliźniaków. -Hej zajęć dziś nie ma-powiedziałem. -A to pewnie dla tego że ma......-zaczoł Mieczyk ale dostał z łokcia od Szpadki. -Ej ja to miałam powiedzieć-krzykneła. -Nie bo ja -Ja -Ja -Ja-bliźniaki znowu zaczeły się kłucić a ja kożystając z okazji poszedłem do domu po Szczerbatka. Postanowiłem polecieć do Sanktuarium. Zanim się obejrzałem byłem już na miejscu. Oczami Kami Ha udało się! Czkawka na stówe gdzieś poleci. Przygotowania do imprezy dopiero się zaczynają. Właśnie przchodziłam obok domu Astrid i zauwarzyłam jak zapina Wichurze siodło. Na pewno będzie gdzieś leciała. -Cześć Astrid dziś zajęć w SA nie ma. Gdzie lecisz?-zapytałam. -Cześć Kami. Widziałam ja Czkawka gdzieś leci i myśle że poleciał do Santktuarium więc lece do niego. Wiesz musimy pogadać-powiedziała. -Masz rację. Wróć z nim na 16 ok? -Dobra.-odpowiedziała a po chwili już jej nie było. Oczami Czkawki ' '-'Och Szczerbatku co ja najleszego zrobiłem? Mogłem poczekać ale ja zawsze wszystko zchrzanie. Tylko nie potrzebnie ją zraniłem. Jaki ze mnie idiota!-cały szas myślałem o Astrid. Szczerbol mnie pocieszał ale niekoniecznie to mu wychodziło. -Mój idiota-usłyszałem za sobą znajomy mi głos. Głos Astrid, momętalnie się odwróciłem. -Astrid co ty tu robisz?-zapytałem. -Dobrze wiesz że musimy porozmawiać-powiedziała i staneła obok mnie. -Wiem Astrid zraniłem cię. Myślałem że......-przerwała mi pocaunkiem. -Czkawka tak chce za ciebie wyjść. Wtedy popostu zaskoczyłeś mnie tym pytaniem i się przestraszyłam ale wiem jedno kocham cię i zawsze będe. Niewiem co bym bez ciebie zrobiła Czkawka.-po tym jeszcze raz mnie pocałowała a ja oddałem pocaunek. -Jestem najszęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi Astrid -Nie bo ja-powiedziała. -Niech ci będzie. Kocham cię -och ja ciebie też-powiedziała i mnie przytuliła. Usiedliśmy na trawie i patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy co chwila się caując. -Wszystkiego najlepszego mój jubilacie-nagle powiedziała. -To chyba moje najlepsze urodziny-powiedziałe. Spędziliśmy tak dosyć dużo czasu. Ciągle się wygłupialiśmy i żartowaliśmy. -Jest już wieczór wracajmy do domu-powiedziła moja narzeczona.....narzeczona jak to niesamowicie brzmi. -Dla ciebie wszystko kotek-powiedziałem po czym poszliśmy po smoki które bawiły się w najlepsze. Razem polecieliśmy do wioski. Bardzo ździwiło mnie to że w wiosce nie było ani jednej żywej duszy. -Choć-Astrid pociągneła mnie w stronę twierdzy do której weszliśmy. -Niespodzianka!-krzykneła cała wioska. -Wszystkiego najlepszego synku-powiedział mój tata.- -Czemu nic nie mówisz?-zapytał Pyskacz -Bo mnie zaskoczyliście-powiedziałem a wszyscy zaczeli się śmiać. Po chwili cała wioska zaczeła składać mi życzenia, dostałem dosyć sporo prezętów. Wiadro zawołał wszystkich na torta był pyszny. Gdy wszyscy zjedli zaczoł jak to na każdej imprezie lać się alkochol. Niewiem ile wypiłem może 3 albo 4 kulfe? Podobnie jak Astrid. Właśnie tańczyłem z Astrid gdy podeszli do mnie moi rodzice mówiąc: -Czkawka teraz czas na nasz prezęt. Choć z nami, możesz też zabrać Astrid.-razem z narzeczoną poszliśmy za moimi rodzicami. Poszliśmy za arenę gdzie stał nowowybudowany dom. Obok niego stała taka jakby stajnia gdzie śpi większość smoków. -Czkawka razem z ojcem pomyśleliśmy że jesteś już dorosły i pewnie nie będziesz chciał mieszkać już z rodzicami.-zaczeła Valka. -No i wybudowaliśmy ci nowy dom-skończył Stoick. Mimo tego że dosyć dużo wypiłem to zrozumiałem co do mnie mówią. -Wszyscy mówili że budujecie ten dom dla Arthura.-powiedziałem zaskoczony. -Sara powiedziała że Arthur może u niej zostać ile tylko chce i była za tym by wybudować pierw dom dla ciebie. -Jest świetny dziękuje wam bardzo-powiedzialem i przytuliłem rodziców. -Idzcie obejrzeć w środku-powiedziała moja mama po czym razem z Astrid weszłem do nowego domu. Był niesamowity. Po prawj stronie wejścia znajdowała się kuchnia, a po lewej salon. Na przeciwko wejścia były schody na góre które prowadziły do dużego korytarza na którym było dużo zdięć i obrazów. Na jednym z nich byłem ja z Astrid. Przy schodach znajdowała się łazienka a zaraz za nią pokój gościnny. Za ostatnimi drzwiami była sypialnia. Stało w niej ogromne łóżko i kilka szafek. Dom był poprostu boski. -Jest świetny kotek-powiedziałem do Astrid. -Tak jak ty-powiedziała po czym zaczeła mnie całować. Oplotła nogi wokół moich ud a ja przygniotłem ją do ściany. Nasze pocaunki stawały się coraz bardziej namiętne i zachłanne. Astrid zaczeła ściągać mój kombinezon a ja jej kożuch. Położyłem ją na łóżku i zapytałem: -Zamieszkasz ze mną? -Oczywiście. A teraz choć do mnie-powiedziła a ja zaczołem całować ją po szyji i dekoldzie. Dziewczyna zaczeła ściągać moją koszulke a jej. Po chwili byliśmy w samej bieliźnie. Załołem całować ją z góry na dół przy okazji ściągając z niej ostatni materiał. Zanim się obejrzałem naga dziewczyna leżała na mnie i ściągneła moje bokserk ciągle mnie caując. Przeżyliśmy razem upojoną i niesamowitą noc. Astrid cała mi się oddała, po tym wszystkim zasneliśmy w swoich objęciach. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 39 26 dni później. ''' '''Oczami Czkawki Do świąt zostały niecałe dwa dni. Na placu widniała już olbrzymia choinka która ozdobiona była kolorowymi bombkami, łańcuszkami i zdięciami. Tak dobrze słyszeliście (czytaliście) zdięciami, otórz to każdy mieszkaniec Berk przypina na jednej z gałązek swoje zdięcie. Jest to nasza taka mini tradycja lecz świetna, ponieważ można przypiąć zdięcie z dziecinstwa lub inne oglądając przy tym swojego sąsiada jak był mały. Te świeta miały być niezapomniane. Co roku Snoggletoga organizowane były w twierdzy dla wszystkich mieszkańców wioski lecz w tym roku jest nieco inaczej. Każdy obchodzi tą uroczystość z bliskimi. Jedyne co się nie zmieniło to zwyczaj dawania prezętów. Smoki zazwyczaj odlatują dzień przed Snoggletoga. Wypada to jutro więc wszyscy żegnają się ze swoimi smokami które wrócą za kilka dni razem ze swoimi młodymi. Niestety Szczerbatek będzie musiał zostać. Pewnie będzie mu smutno ale będzie razem z nami. Zaprosiłem do nas Astrid, Sare i Arthura który jest z mamą Astrid. Dziewczyna na początu była zdruzgotana że po śmierć i jej ojca mama w tak krótkim czasie sobie kogoś znajdzie. Spędziła kilka dni w obecności Sary i Arthura uznała że będzie dobrze i powinna cieszyć się ze szczęścia mamy. Co prawda czasu już nie cofnie. Dowiedziałem się także że tata zaprosił Pyskacza. Niemogę się już doczekać kiedy ten czas spędze z naprawdę bliskimi i kochanymi mi osobami. Oczami Astrid Zbliżają się święta Snoggletoga. Moje ulubione. W tym roku razem z mamą i Arthurem spędzimy je z Czkawką i jego rodzicami. Tak bardzo się ciesze. Jest jednak jedyna rzecz która mnie martwi. Jest nią prezęt dla Czkawki a właściwie dla wszystkich. Niewiem jak na niego zareagują i czy im się spodoba. Do uroczystośći zostały tylko trzy dni więc idę dziś z mamą do Valki gdzie będziemy przygotowywać świąteczne potrawy. Zapukałyśmy do drzwi które po chwili otworzyła nam Valka w swoim niebieskim fartuchu. -O już jesteście! Wchodzcie szybko bo zmarzniecie.-powiedziała i gestem ręki zaprosiła nas do środka. W salonie stał bardzo duży drewniany stół a w kominku palił się ogień który nie dość że dawał miły nastruj to jeszcze ciepło. Poszłyśmy do kuchni gdzie moja mama wypakowała składniki które zabrała z domu, ubrałyśmy fartuchy i zabrałyśmy się do pracy. Dużo przy tym rozmawiałyśmy, oczywiście nie zabrakło śmiechu. -Saro jak tam Arthur?-zapytała Valka. -Jest taki romantyczny i czuły. Naprawde jest niesamowity, pociesza mnie i mamy wiele wspólnych tematów na rozmowy. Jest bosko-odpowiedziła nieco rozmarzona Sara. -To świetnie. Trzeba układać sobie życie.-podsumowała. -Słuchajcie może zrobie Jankog?-zapytałam z nadzieją a obie kobiety spojrzały się na mnie z przestraszonym wzrokiem mówiącym tylko nie to. -Astrid dziecko jakby to delikatnie ująć.....-zaczeła Valka. -Naprawdę dobrze gotujesz i wogóle jesteś zdolna ale jankog akurat robisz okropnie.-skończyła Sara. -Ach trudno-powiedzialam i spowrotem zaczełam ugniatać ciasto. -Obraziłaś się?-Valka -Nie. Ciesze się że wreście dowiedziałam się prawdy. Widocznie jankog nie jest moją mocną stroną-zaczełam się śmiać, reszta również. -To się cieszymy-Sara. -Masz prezęty? Niewiem może dla Czkawki?-Sara. -Właściwie to mam ten sam prezęt dla wszystkich tylko jest jeden problem...... -Jaki?-zapytała Valka. -Niewiem jak wszyscy na niego zareagują, czy wam się spodoba.-powiedziałam lekko zestresowana. -Napewno się spodoba. Czuję to.-mówiła mi mama a ja w tym samym czasie chwyciłam do ręki kawałek surowego ciasta i zaczełam go jeść. Byłam strasznie głodna. -Astrid nie jec surowego ciasta bo cię brzuch rozboli.-wyrwała mi je z ręki mama która pierwsza to zobaczyła. -Przepraszam głodna jak wilk jestem. -Przeciesz jadłaś niedawno i to dużą porcje śniadania?-mama. -Wiem ale ostatnio dużo ćwiczę i szybko spalam to co zjem. A potrzebuje energie mamo.-zaczełam. -Na stole jest tależ z plackami zjedz jak chcesz-powiedziala Valka a ja ściągnełam zabrudzony fartuch, usiadłam do stołu i zaczełam pałaszować pyszne placki. Zjadłam cały talerz, podziękowałam i wróciłam do pracy. Gotowałyśmy aż do późnego wieczora. Jeszcze jutro będzie trzeba dokończyć kilka dań ale zejdzie to o wiele szybciej. A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieje. Gdy wróciłyśmy do domu odrazu padłam na łóżko zasypiając. Następnego dnia obudziłam się połamana, nie mogłam znaleść pozycji w której będzie mi dosyć wygodnie. Wstałam i odrazu popędziłam do łazienki. Ubrałam się i zeszłam na dół. Zastałam tam mame i Arthura którzy robili razem śniadanie. W tym czasie nakarmiłam Wichurę i wróciłam do kuchni. -Cześć wam-odpowiedzieli mi jednogłośnie: -Cześć Astrid. -Wyspałaś się? Dziś są święta.-Arthur -Tak. Jest świetnie. Jest już śniadanie?-zapytałam z nadzieją w głosie. -Tak mój ty głodomorze-Sara ucałowała mnie w czoło i postawiła na stół miskę z owsianką. Po chwili jej zawartość była zjedzona. Najchętniej zjadłabym jeszcze ją heh. W garnku jeszcze troche jej zostało więc nałożyłam sobie dokładke. Oczy mamy i Arthura były ciągle skierowane na mnie, nie ukrywali oni ździwienia lecz nic się nie odzywali. Po skończonym posiłku wyszłam pożegnać się z Wichurą która miała lecić z innymi smokami by złożyć jaja. Niewiem ile bez niej wytrzymam. Patrzyłam tylko jak moja przyjaciółka odlatuje, przyznam że zrobiło mi się smutno ale wiem że wróci i to mnie najbardziej cieszy. Nagle ktoś zakrył mi oczy. A był to Czkawka. -Witaj kotek-powiedził po czym mnie pocałował. -Cześć. Pójdziemy gdzieś?-zapytałam z nadzieją na pozytywną odpowiedz. -Chciałbym ale musze pomuc jeszcze dziś ojcu i Pyskaczowi. Zobaczymy się wieczorem na kolacji dobrze? -Dobrze. Widzimy się potem.-powiedziałam wymuszając uśmiech. Jeszcze raz się pocałowaliśmy i każde z nas poszło w innym kierunku. Czkawka poszedł do kuźni a ja do domu Valki pomuc jej w przygotowaniach. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 40' Oczami Czkawki. Zrobiłem kilka prezętów. Dla As, mamy i Sary zrobiłem łańcuszki. Na każdym z nich był ich ulubiony kolor. Za to dla Pyskacza, taty i Arthura zrobiłem po małym podręcznym nożu z żelaza gronkla. Ozdobiłem je więc były dosyć ładne. Dziś pomagałem ojcu i Pyskaczowi w kuźni i w ogarniciu wioski. Zbliżał się juz wieczór. Razem z tatą weszłem do domu. Poprostu nas zatkało. W salonie był duży stół na którym była pościelona serweta uszyta przez mame a na niej stały potrawy. Było to naprawdę pięknie ułożone. Ogień w kominku się palił dzięki czemu w domu było ciepło. Poszedłem się przebrać, tak samo postąpił mój tato. Już mialem schodzić lecz usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Wyprzedziła mnie mama która pierwsza otworzyła. Za drzwiami był Pyskacz. Wszedł do salonu i usiadł do stołu. Ja usiadłem bliżej kominka gdzie wygrzewał się Szczerbatek. I znów rozległo się pukanie. Tym razem ja byłem pierwszy. Za drzwiami stała reszta gości. Zobaczyłem przed sobą Astrid. Wyglądała cudnie, miała na sobie czasną sukienke z dodatkami takimi jak czaszki a włosy miała upięte w koka. Zaprosiłem wszystkich do środka. Po kilku godzinach rozmów i cudownie spędzonego czasu natrzedł czas na rozpakowanie prezętów. Każdy podarował komuś prezęt z wyjątkiem Astrid. Dziewczyna trzymała w ręce pudełeczko i 5 kopert. Wszystko było pięknie ozdobione. Każda koperta była innego koloru a pudełeczko zielonego. A strid rozdała każdemu po kopercie lecz mi przypadło to zielone pudełko, ciekawiło mnie co jest w środku. -Dobrze więc zaczekajcie. Chce by Czkawka otworzył pierwszy.-powiedziała ze stresem, czułem to. Wszystkie oczy były skierowane na mnie. Delikatnie zaczołem rozwijać papier i otworzyłem pokrywkę. W oczach As natychmiast pojawiły się łzy. W pudełeczku dostrzegłem małe buciki. Były uszyte, pewnie przez dziewczyne tylko po co? Wyciągnołem je i położyłem na stół. Wszyscy patrzyli z wielkim zaciekawieniem. Zmarszczyłem brwi i wyciągnołem karteczke która była pod bucikami. Napisane było w niej tak: Te buciki uszyłam dla naszego dziecka któremu je założysz za 8 miesięcy tatusiu. :) Niewiedziałem co mam powiedziedz. Wszyscy widocznie chcieli wiedziedz co tam jest bo zaczeli się niecierpliwić i pytać. -Czkawka co tam jest?-Stoick. -As....ja nie wiem co mam powiedziedz....-zaczzołem. -Nie cieszysz się?....wiedziałam-dziewczyna już prawie by się rozpłakała. -Cieszę się i to bardzo!- przytuliłem ją z całeś siły. -Jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi-powiedziałem i ją pocałowałem. -Otwórzcie koperty-zwróciła się do reszty. Każdy zaczoł otwierać koperty. W każdej było co innego. Koperta Sary: Mamo....trudno mi to powiedzieć ale za 8 miesięcy będziesz bawić swojego wnuka. Koperta Valki: Valko za kilka miesięcy my zostaniemy szczęśliwymi rodzicami a ty babcią.... Koperta Stoicka: Za niedługo wódz będzie musiał znaleść także czas na bawienie wnuka... Koperta Arthura: Wiem że mało się znamy lecz jednak należysz do rodziny dlatego zostaniesz przybranym dziadkiem... Koperta Pyskacza: Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem rodziny, wszyscy ci ufają więć ja też mogę, bo za kilka miesięcy powierzymi ci do opieki i nauki nasze dziecko...... Wszyscy skończyli czytać koperty w tym samym czasie. Ich miny były bez cenne. Po chwili gdy się obudzili zaczeli nam gratulować. Po tych wszystkich zdarzeniach podszedł do mnie Czkawka. Oparł swoje czoło o moje i zaczoł mówić: -Zawsze chciałem mieć córkę Na'el.-Na'el powtarzałam to imię ciągle w myślach. -Coś nie tak?-zapytał zmartwiony. -Nie. Na'el to piękne imie, podoba mi się.-powiedziałam z uśmiechem. -Kocham was.-powiedział dotykając mój brzuch. -A my ciebie.- Po czym zawarliśmy w namiętnym pocaunku. Pewnie każdy z was chce wiedzieć co działo się dalej? Dobrze rozumiem? Więc zacznijmy od ślubu Czkawki i Astrid. Był naprawde magiczny tak jak ich córeczka Na'el która urodziła się trzy miesiące po ślubie. Na'el jest małą blądynką z przepięknymi zielonymi oczami, które ma po tacie. Mała jest strasznie ciekawa świata. '' ''Oj jeszcze coś, bo pewnie zastanawia was coś jeszcze? Może sen Astrid? Sen się spełnił lecz nie tak jak to wglądało. Jeszcze przed narodzinami Na'el Drago wywołał straszną wojne. Zgineło w niej dużo osób lecz po stronie wroga. -Proszę Pani! -Tak Gosiu? -A ten różowy smok który przyśnił się Astrid? -Och smok. Właśnie. Wichura urodziła różową smoczyce której ojciec był Szczerbatek. Była śliczna, oczu nie miała czerwonych lecz były one niebieskie jak morskie fale. Nadano jej imię Safira. Safira została małą smoczycą Na'el. Myślę że na dzisiaj drogie dzieci wystarczy tych opowieści i bajek. Widzimy się za niedługo. Opowiem wam całkiem inną historie.... I w ten sposób zakończyłam pisanie tego opowiadania. Myślę że się podobało :) Za kilka dni umieszczę na wiki nowe opko które także będzie o filmie JWS lecz będzie to zupełnie inna historia. Linka do nowej histori umieszczę za niedługo :D 'Oto mój nowy blog. Serdecznie zapraszam!' http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:Astrid77/_Dunark-Księżycowa_wyspa Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone